Amor en el Desierto
by dazzteddybear
Summary: Yuki Eiri es el amo y señor del desierto...Shuichi un chico extranjero en busca de aventura tal vez...el destino teje su telaraña haciendo que sus caminos se crucen pero, será acaso para encontrar el amor?...o para llevar a cabo una venganza? YXS
1. Caprichoso Destino

**Author Notes:**

Aquí va una pequeña intruducción de lo que vendrá luego en la historia...

Se me olvidaba, la historia comienza con el POV de Shu pero después será con un narrador, jaja

* * *

**AMOR EN DEL DESIERTO**

By Dazz_teddybear

Desde niño siempre he tenido una fascinación por el desierto gracias a las historias de mi abuelo, quien me contaba lo maravilloso que era el Sahara. Actualmente tengo 19 años, mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo mis padres murieron en un accidente y desde entonces mi abuelo se preocupó de mi educación enviándome a las mejores escuelas en Francia.

Justo la tranquilidad que necesitaba, después de un semestre sumamente largo en la escuela. Al llegar al hotel dejé todas mis cosas e inmediatamente me fui a rentar un caballo para recorrer parte del desierto. Hay un bello oasis cerca del hotel, así que no necesito que nadie me vigile. Mi abuelo siempre insiste en que debo salir acompañado por los guardias ya que los hombres del desierto son peligrosos y un chico como yo no podría sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento.

Siendo el cabeza dura que soy me fui solo, después de todo que podría pasarme si estoy tan cerca del hotel. Justo cuando estaba de vuelta del oasis mi tonto caballo se asustó con una serpiente y terminó huyendo, tirándome en el proceso y provocando que lastimara una de mis piernas. He tratado de pedir ayuda, pero irónicamente estoy en el desierto, no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarme. Tengo cerca de media hora arrastrándome y nada. Afortunadamente no me he encontrado ninguna serpiente u otro animal peligroso. El sol está demasiado fuerte, mi boca está seca y estoy empezando a sentir mi piel arder terriblemente.

Me pareció ver un halcón….debo estar alucinando….aunque si mal no recuerdo mi abuelo solía decirme que los hombres del desierto aman los halcones y los caballos. Podrá ser que hay alguien cerca? Tal vez puedan ayudarme?

Me giro un poco y a lo lejos veo una figura a caballo que sobresale de otras. Es un tipo envuelto en una túnica blanca, lo único que alcanzo a distinguir son sus intensos ojos dorados. Y el halcón que me pareció ver anteriormente descansaba en el brazo de aquel hombre.

Bajó de su caballo y miró a la persona frente a él detenidamente, tratando de imaginar si se trataba de una chica o un chico, no estaba seguro. Tomó una botella de agua y se acercó al pelirosa lentamente, ofreciéndole un poco de beber.

El pelirosa bebió apuradamente, era deliciosa limonada después de todo. El hombre rubio retiró la botella de sus labios y lo miró intesamente.

"Quiero más limonada…acaso quieres que muera de sed"

"En unos minutos te daré más…debes darle tiempo a tu cuerpo de asimilarla. ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí. ¿Dónde están tus acompañantes eh?"

"E…Estoy solo" El pelirosa respondió, no pensando con claridad en aquel momento que una afirmación como esa era de lo más peligrosa. "Mi caballo me tiró hace un par de horas y lastimé mi pierna al caer. ¿Puedes darme más limonada?, tengo mucha sed…"

"Pues es lo esperado después de pasar tantas horas bajo el sol"

El hombre de los ojos dorados le dio mas de beber y poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor, aunque definitivamente su piel lastimaba demasiado.

"En donde estoy exactamente? Estoy muy lejos del hotel Sehara?"

"Es ahí donde te estás quedando? Seguro tus familiares y amigos deben estar preguntándose que ha pasado contigo"

"No estoy con mi familia…vine so…eto…mis amigos deben estar preguntándose donde estoy. ¿Podrías llevarme al hotel? Te lo agradecería mucho"

"No soy tu mayordomo ni nada parecido" Sus ojos insolentes recorrieron el cuerpo del pequeño de arriba abajo. "Debes tener muy buenos amigos que te dejaron salir solo al desierto. Y me imagino que sabes montar tan bien que tu caballo te tiró, y pasaste horas bajo el sol provocando que tu piel se quemara. Lo mejor es que pases la noche en mi campamento"

"P…pero no te conozco"

"La noche se acerca y no tengo la menor intención de dejarte aquí a merced de los brutos que cazan en la oscuridad. Acaso no te agrada la idea de ser invitado a mi tienda? Te parece más peligroso venir conmigo que quedarte solo aquí en medio de la nada?"

"Obviamente tu conoces estos territorios, no veo porque no puedas llevarme a mi hotel"

"Yo no sigo las ordenes de un niño como tu. Harás lo que te diga."

"Yo no soy uno de tus hombres para que me hables así y mi nombre es Shuichi no niño, quien te crees que eres?"

"Soy el amo y señor estas tierras, mejor conocido como Sheik Yuki. Tu estás como invitado aquí no sé que historias habrás escuchado, pero no me interesa llevarte a mi tienda y disfrutarte como mi postre. Francamente con la piel achicharrada que tienes y tu cuerpo cubierto de arena, no eres la más mínima tentación para mi libido. Te lo garantizo, no tienes porque preocuparte de tu castidad. Así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza."

"Eto…Gracias"

El pelirosa sintió toda la sangre en su cabeza en ese preciso momento, sus mejillas se tornaron un rojo intenso. Su abuelo siempre se había preocupado por mantener a Shuichi como un niño puro y que nadie tratara de aprovecharse de él. Sin embargo, en un rinconcito de su mente sabía que aquel hombre frente a él era peligroso y trataba a sus amantes como objetos para entretenerse.

"Debemos irnos, pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, de esa manera te dolerá menos cuando te levante. Una vez que lleguemos al campamento veré que atiendan tu herida y tu piel"

Al pelirosa no le quedó más remedio que seguir las instrucciones del hombre rubio. Lo levantó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y lo subió a su caballo. Se colocó tras él y lo envolvió con una túnica para protegerlo del frío de la noche que comenzaba a sentirse en el Sahara. Entonces fue que Shuichi se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se encontraba, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, era mejor rendirse por el momento y tratar de convencerlo que lo llevara a Sehara después.

Estaba convencido de que el rubio solo quería ayudarlo para que se sintiera mejor y una vez que fuera así lo llevaría de vuelta al hotel y todo habría sido una aventura, que desde luego no le contaría a su abuelo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron al campamento. El caballo se detuvo y el rubio bajó rápidamente indicándole al pelirosa que lo cargaría hasta su tienda y que tratara de moverse lo menos posible. El pelirosa escuchó al rubio murmurar unas palabras en árabe que no entendió a un hombre que estaba de guardia en la tienda del Sheik.

Al entrar el pelirosa se maravilló con lo que vio. La tienda estaba cubierta de finas telas, una enorme alfombra hacia juego con el resto de la habitación, y cojines multicolores complementaban la habitación.

El rubio lo bajó lentamente de manera que quedó de pie frente a él. Los ojos dorados recorrieron el cuerpo del pelirosa con detenimiento. Este se sintió un poco incómodo, seguramente el Sheik estaba pensando en cual desagradable lucía. Todo lo opuesto al rubio quien a pesar de una larga cabalgata todo el día lucía apuesto y muy arreglado.

Mientras recorría el cuerpo con sus ojos violetas vio una enorme cicatriz en una de sus manos pero no dijo nada.

"En un momento alguien vendrá a atenderte"

El silencio inundó la habitación. Shuichi estaba un poco nervioso, parecía que el rubio adivinaba sus pensamientos. Nerviosamente guió su mano a su cuello tomando en ella un dije que jamás se quitaba desde la muerte de sus padres. La cadena se zafó y el escapulario terminó en el piso junto al rubio. Este se lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, miro la fotografía que tenía en el interior con detenimiento y entonces sus ojos se posaron en Shuichi.

"¿Quién es este hombre?"

El tono del rubio era totalmente diferente. Parecía haberse tornado agresivo y la expresión de su rostro era de rabia obsoluta.

"Es mi abuelo…"

"Tu apellido es Shindo?"

"Asi es Shuichi Shindo. Puedes devolvermelo, no quiero que lo dañes."

"Quisiera dañarlo a él. Ese hombre es enemigo de mi gente. Los destruyó a todos sin piedad….incluyendo a mi madre…."

"Mi abuelo era un soldado, me niego a creer que alguna vez mató a una mujer."

"No voy a ser llamado mentiroso por ti, niño"

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Ohhhhhh...que es lo que hará Yuki con nuestro querido Shu...?

Estén pendientes, importantes secretos serán revelados en el futuro...

Dejen sus reviews!


	2. Venganza

**CAPITULO 2.**

"Mi abuelo era un soldado, me niego a creer que alguna vez mató a una mujer."

"No voy a ser llamado mentiroso por ti, niño"

Yuki enfureció antes las palabras del pelirosa, avanzó peligrosamente hacia él sujetándolo cruelmente por los hombros, sabía que su piel estaba quemada por el sol, era como si quisiera convertirlo en polvo. Shuichi sintió un dolor tremendamente fuerte, y observó como los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de furia y maldad, en ese momento sintió mucho miedo, era cierto que el rubio estaba conteniendo su fuerza pero aún así dolía. Trató de empujarlo con uno de sus brazos, quería alejar al rubio de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Al ver esto Yuki sonrió maliciosamente y lo empujó, haciendo que cayera en el piso.

"Eso es justo lo que trató de hacer mi madre, en su intento patético de protegerse del hombre que la atacó"

Shuichi sentía su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, como podría creer que su abuelo, ese ser tan dulce y cálido hubiese cometido un acto tan atroz.

"Estás equivocado…mi abuelo jamás haría algo así…"

"¡NUNCA VOYA OLVIDAR A ESE HOMBRE QUE LLAMAS ABUELO!"

El rubio se acercó peligrosamente al pelirosa. Cada segundo con ese hombre le estaba aterrando, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

"Ordenó a sus soldados atacar nuestro campamento y vi como mi madre era cortada por uno de sus sables."

Shuichi inconscientemente mordió su labio y recordó que su abuelo alguna vez le había contado como habían peleado con los árabes sin descanso, especialmente en una ocasión donde una familia había sido masacrada sin piedad por los árabes. Así que decidió contraatacar al rubio.

"Tu gente también es cruel con los que no son como ustedes"

"Los árabes no somos crueles sin una justificación. Juré que me vengaría del Coronel Shindo – ¿aún vive?"

"Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que se retiró del ejército" Los ojos del pelirosa permanecieron en el rostro del rubio, analizando cada gesto.

"No querrás lastimar a un señor mayor como lo es él"

"A un hombre viejo no!" La mirada dorada se concentró en el pelirosa.

"Imagino que si Shindo se preocupa por alguien, ese debes ser tu, dime ¿también se está quedando en Sehara?"

"NO!" Dijo Shuichi con fuerza aunque por dentro sintió su corazón comprimirse de angustia y miedo. "Está en Francia….¡MUY LEJOS DE TI!"

"A diferencia de ti ¿cierto?" El rubio se acercó a Shuichi y jalándolo de un brazo lo puso de pie frente a él. Con fuerza sujetó su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo y que no pudiera apartarse ni un solo centímetro. El pelirosa sintió aquella mirada penetrante recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

"Supongo que te contó historias del desierto y tenías que ver por ti mismo si es tan fascinante de cómo el lo describió. Mmm espero que cuando hayas tomado un baño y no parezcas una langosta cocida estarás bastante presentable. Puedo imaginar que tu abuelo te ha protegido toda tu vida, cuidando que su niño sea inocente en cuanto a experiencia con hombres se refiere. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

El pelirosa a pesar del cansancio y el miedo sentía un enorme deseo de oponerse a aquel hombre y no mostrarle al rubio que el roce de sus manos y la implicación de sus palabras habían hecho temerle más en aquel instante. Nunca se había sentido tan amenazado y en peligro de esa manera, ni siquiera las horas que estuvo tirado en la arena en el desierto después de su caída.

"Vine al Sahara con guardias enviados por mi abuelo. Seguramente ya estarán buscándome, así que es mejor que me lleves a Sehara antes de que me encuentren aquí."

"Si eso fuera verdad no hubieras salido a montar solo en el desierto. Recuerda que soy el amo de mucha gente que puede crear grandes historias, y se que lo que estás diciendo lo acabas de inventar en un intento desesperado por escapar de mi manos. No tienes amigos que te estén buscando, ni guardias, ni nada. Nadie sabe donde estás, después de dos o tres días en que no regreses pensarán que moriste en el desierto. Sin duda para entonces enviarán a alguien a buscar tus restos y al no encontrarlos supondrán que algún animal te llevó a su guarida para degustarte"

El pelirosa podía sentir la debilidad en su cuerpo incrementar mientras hablaban. Solo deseaba aventarse en aquella cama cubierta de cojines y dejar salir sus sentimientos de frustración y terror, pero aquello seguramente alegraría al rubio y definitivamente no le daría el gusto.

"Tu no conoces a mi abuelo. Él no se rendirá hasta encontrarme….el conoce el desierto y el tipo de hombres que viven en él."

"En ese caso si conoce el desierto como dices niño, y el tipo de hombre que soy, sabrá que para cuando te encuentre ya no serás su nieto fuerte y puro que vino al desierto por las historias de su abuelo"

Shuichi permaneció en silencio hasta que las palabras del rubio lo alcanzaron por completo. Estaba verdaderamente en shock al escuchar semejante aseveración, así que trató de correr a la salida de la tienda olvidándose por completo de su pierna lastimada. En ese momento el dolor invadió su cuerpo y sintió desvanecerse lentamente. Antes de que golpeara el piso el rubio lo tomó en sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama sentándose junto a él.

"El destino…ha hecho que cayeras en mi manos. Los árabes creemos en eso y por mucho tiempo he deseado vengarme del Coronel Shindo. Siendo la cabeza de mi gente no podía ir tras él con un arma, pero ahora gracias al destino puedo lastimarlo de una manera que una bala no podría. Una bala en la cabeza es demasiado rápida, pero sufrirá al saber que su adorado nieto ha caído en manos de uno de sus enemigos árabes de aquellos días. Desde luego que el no sabrá mi nombre, pero con la enorme cantidad de enemigos que hizo tiempo atrás podrá escoger cualquiera. Francamente me sorprende que sabiendo esto te haya permitido venir solo al Sahara. ¿Acaso está senil?"

Ante semejante insulto el pelirosa sintió su rabia encenderse, se acercó de nuevo al rubio y trató de abofetearlo. Su mano fue atrapada por él antes de que tocara su rostro, sintiendo como su muñeca esa sujetada con fuerza.

"Así que te gusta pelear eh niño" Sus ojos dorados se iluminaron y aquella sonrisa maliciosa volvió a sus labios "Debes saber que me aburren las cosas fáciles, pero en este momento no estás listo para el tipo de pelea que tengo en mente"

El pelirosa inmediatamente entendió el significado de sus palabras. Así que simplemente se separó del rubio y se sentó en la cama. Desde niño cuando sus padres murieron, su abuelo lo envió a escuelas reconocidas siempre cuidando todos los chicos que se acercaban a su nieto con intenciones deshonestas. Su madre se había casado muy joven, y el pelirosa cada vez se parecía más a ella, su sonrisa mágica, su hermoso cabello rosado y sus delgadas y torneadas piernas…. y por supuesto su abuelo quería evitar que Shuichi cometiera las mismas equivocaciones de su madre.

/ _El desierto puede ser misterioso y hermoso Shuichi. Prométeme que cuidarás de ti mismo y permitiré que vayas. No hay nada como un atardecer en el Sahara, o el kebab cocinado en el fuego…_/

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de su abuelo, pero después de estar un rato en Sehara se había aburrido demasiado, la gente era demasiado frívola. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de tu abuelo no estaría en problemas en el campamento de un árabe. Su voluntad y orgullo lo llevaron a meterse en tal predicamento, sin embargo la parte inocente en él esperaba que el Sheik solo estuviera jugando con él. Era un hombre con una gran responsabilidad, un líder, realmente no podría haber querido decir aquello.

"E…eto…creo que estás tratando de asustarme"

El pelirosa lo miró fijamente, buscando encontrar una pequeña luz de esperanza en aquellos ojos dorados. Yuki se puso de pie, ante los ojos de Shuichi lucía imponente, cada parte de su rostro parecía haber sido esculpida por artesanos.

"Hay un viejo proverbio Árabe que cuando salvas una vida esta te pertenece. Me parece una ironía que la vida que salvé es la de un niño que comparte su sangre con el hombre que odio más en el mundo. Es destino tejió su telaraña y tu caíste en ella. Varios de mis hombres te hubieran matado sin dudarlo, pero soy más civilizado que ellos y puedo apreciar mucho más un par de ojos violetas y unos labios suaves"

El rubio hizo una pequeña pausa, contemplando el rostro del pelirosa esperando una reacción.

"Voy a mantenerte en mi tienda, cuando luzcas apetecible de nuevo, averiguaré como lucen tus ojos al ser besado y si tus labios son tan suaves como parecen."

El pelirosa comenzó a temblar notablemente, podía sentir sus piernas sacudirse y algo entro de el moverse sin control alguno. Siempre había estado su abuelo para reconfortarlo y guiarlo, pero ahora no había nadie, estaba completamente solo. Nadie más que aquel rubio quien no sentía la menor pena por él…y cuyos ojos parecían imaginar como luciría su cuerpo una vez que el efecto de las quemaduras pasara. Yuki le mostró a Shuichi una sonrisa peligrosa.

"Comprendes lo que tengo planeado para ti ¿no es así? En caso contrario puedo explicártelo a más detalle"

"No necesitas darme ninguna descripción de lo que un chico como yo puede esperar de ti al caer en tus manos. Una solo mirada me dice todo lo que necesito saber, incluso aunque no fuera un Shindo seguro no me libraría de ser poseído por ti, tocado con esas manos"

"Mis manos árabes quieres decir…si ya sabías lo que los hombres del desierto les hacen a criaturas puras como tu, ¿porque estabas cabalgando solo en el desierto? Eso me hace pensar que tal vez estabas buscando un encuentro amoroso con alguien como yo, alguien que fuera más salvaje y no como los hombres franceses a los que estas acostumbrado"

"Semejante pensamiento jamás me cruzó por la cabeza. Tengo más sentido común que la gente frustrada por no tener sexo…"

"No usaste tu sentido común cuando saliste de tu hotel a montar solo"

"No. Mi sentido común debió advertirme que hay depredadores insaciables en el desierto."

El rubio empujó al pelirosa a la cama y se posicionó ligeramente sobre él. Instintivamente este trató de alejarse haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

"No.." Fue casi un suspiro el que abandono los labios del pelirosa. Entonces algo volvió a llamar su atención de nuevo, aquella enorme cicatriz en el brazo y mano del rubio. La verdad es que era su sonrisa lo que lo aterraba, no podía evitar imaginar los labios de Yuki devorando los suyos, besándolo con la urgencia del apetito sexual masculino.

"¿Qué es lo que no debo hacer niño" Sus ojos dorados lo miraron provocándolo, haciéndole saber que estaba a su disposición. "¿No me dijiste que los árabes solo tenemos un uso para las criaturas como tu? En ese caso porque gastar tu tiempo suplicándome que no lo haga"

"N…no te estoy suplicando"

"¿No?, Juraría que vi eso en tus ojos"

"¡No me rebajaría ante ti para suplicarte!"

"Y yo no escucharía tus suplicas incluso aunque lo hicieras de rodillas"

"¡Preferiría morirme que arrodillarme ante ti!"

"Casi puedo creer que es verdad. Me complace ver que prefieres enfrentarme a rendirte, si te dieras por vencido muy pronto me robarías el placer de derrotarte"

"Así es como obtienes placer, torturando personas inocentes"

"No con mi fusta niño…mis armas son mas efectivas"

"Tus besos me harían sentir enfermo….supongo que a eso te refieres"

"Besos….y mucho más…si no tuvieras la piel quemada podría darte un ejemplo ahora mismo"

Al escuchar sus palabras el pelirosa sintió su miedo y su temperamento incrementarse en el mismo momento.

"Lo siento por tus hombres, teniendo un líder tan cruel y bruto. Desearía que aquel sable hubiera atravesado tu corazón en lugar de tu brazo…"

"Te callas en este momento" El rostro del rubio se transformó con una rabia agridulce, tomó a Shuichi de los hombros y lo sacudió, no quería escucharlo decir nada más. "¡Eres un Shindo sin duda!... si fuera tan cruel como crees, te poseería en este momento y torturaría tu piel hasta que me suplicarás que me detuviera. ¿Acaso es lo que quieres?"

"Ya no me importa. He entendido que para el tiempo que logre alejarme de ti desearé haber muerto"

"Entonces así será…"

El rubio se alejó inmediatamente del pelirosa permaneciendo de pie al lado de la cama. El desierto estaba estampado en cada parte de aquel hermoso hombre rubio. El pelirosa se quedó observándolo un par de segundos, en sus ojos podía ver la venganza incompleta y su destino en manos de aquel hombre. Simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos violetas de los suyos…estaba atrapado…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Por favor dejen sus reviews! = ) muero por saber k piensan del fic hasta ahora


	3. ¿Eres cruel Yuki?

**CAPITULO 3. ¿Eres cruel Yuki?**

Abruptamente el rubio se dio la media vuelta y salió de la tienda, le habló a alguien, quien inmediatamente entró a la habitación. Era un joven pelirrojo con unos intensos ojos azules y sumamente atractivo, este se acercó a Shuichi con una cajita de primeros auxilios. El pelirosa sintió la mirada de ese chico pero no dijo nada.

"El Sheik me dijo que necesitaba ropa, pero no tenemos nada estilo europeo para usted. ¿Le importaría que le traigamos algo de nuestra región?"

El pelirosa entonces fue que le prestó atención a su ropa, estaba bastante sucia y moría por sentir algo limpio contra su piel no importándole si se trataba de vestimenta árabe en lo absoluto.

"Por favor no me hables de usted, me siento raro. Y sinceramente estaré feliz de usar cualquier ropa que me traigan, aunque me gustaría que lavaran la que estoy usando"

El chico habló un momento con el hombre que se encontraba afuera de la tienda para que se encargara de proveer la ropa para Shuichi y volvió a sentarse junto a él. Comenzó a aplicar una loción grasosa en su rostro y le sonrió al pelirosa.

"Definitivamente tu nariz y tu frente se van a despellejar por la exposición al sol, pero en un día te sentirás mejor"

"Gracias eres muy amable"

El pelirosa estudió el rostro del aquel chico, sus ojos azules eran muy grandes y lindos contrastando increíblemente con el color de su cabello.

"Ven conmigo, necesitas un baño para poder aplicar la loción en el resto de tu cuerpo y poder curar tu pierna también."

En una esquina de la habitación había una tina preparada para que el pelirosa pudiera tomar el baño.

"Muero por tomar un baño"

Cuidadosamente el pelirosa se levantó y con ayuda del joven se acercó a la tina. Se sentía muy cansado, y no solo físicamente, su encuentro con el Sheik Yuki había sido como subirse a una montaña rusa emocionalmente y simplemente su mente comenzó a vagar lejos de la tienda que no sintió como el pelirrojo desabrochaba su camisa y lo desvestía hasta que este le indicó que se sentara dentro de la tina.

Con una esponja recorrió su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo. Los ojos del pelirrojo mostraban asombro al ver las partes del cuerpo de Shuichi que no habían sido tocadas por el sol. Su piel era blanca y suave muy diferente a su piel bronceada. Sus esbeltas piernas y su bien formado cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidos tampoco, era la primera vez que Shuichi se sentía tan consciente de ser observado de esa manera como si el chico estuviera comparándose con él.

"Tienes piernas delgadas pero creo que tu retaguardia lo compensa"

El comentario de aquel chico lo hizo volver a la realidad provocándole un gran sonrojo, nunca había tenido un amigo cercano y no estaba acostumbrado a comparar su cuerpo con otros chicos. El pelirosa dio un vistazo a su piel, su cuello, brazos y manos estaban sumamente quemados.

"Me veo realmente horrible, ¡en verdad parezco una langosta hervida!"

"Lo rojo de tu piel desaparecerá. Fue una suerte que mi señor Yuki te encontrara y pudiera traerte al campamento. Los extranjeros no siempre se dan cuenta de los peligros del desierto, solo de sus encantos. El perderse en el desierto y no ser encontrado es lo peor que puede pasar"

El pelirosa se preguntaba si era más terrible que caer en manos de un hombre que lo odiaba simplemente porque su apellido era Shindo.

"¿Qué tipo de hombre es el Sheik Yuki?"

"Toda nuestra gente lo respeta y lo admira por su fuerza y coraje"

"Y que hay de hombres y mujeres con intereses románticos" El pelirosa no podía obtenerse de preguntar aquello, sentía una curiosidad enorme. "¿Qué es lo que piensan ellos?"

"Obviamente a todos les encantaría tener el honor de ser amantes del Sheik"

"¿Entonces está casado?"

"No"

El pelirosa se enredó en una toalla y posó su mirada en el chico frente a él.

"Pensé que un hombre como él tendría 20 esposas y un harem lleno de chicas y chicos"

"Al Sheik le gusta tomarse su tiempo para elegir a la persona con quien compartirá su vida, pero claro que si tiene un harem…conformado por gente que le ha sido regalada por los jefes de otras tribus en agradecimiento. A algunos de ellos los ha casado con sus oficiales"

"¡Dios mío pero que honor no! Después de que se acuesta con cada uno de ellos entonces los casa con sus oficiales y se los regala como ropa usada"

El chico pelirrojo lo observó con detenimiento, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras lo ayudaba a secarse.

"Oh…creo que estás equivocado…el Sheik Yuki no se atrevería a tocar a ninguna persona si no tuviera la intensión de quedarse con ella, y es bien conocido en nuestra tribu que solo da en matrimonio a sus oficiales a hombres y mujeres vírgenes. Cualquier persona que no sea virgen no puede ser considerada una buena pareja para un árabe…en la noche de bodas debe probar su castidad"

"Eso es primitivo…no importa si se es virgen o no, las personas son importantes"

"Esa es la ley del desierto. ¿Acaso es diferente entre tu gente? ¿No les importa a los hombres si sus parejas han dormido con otras personas antes que ellos?"

"En la mayoría de los países en Europa ya no importa, pero en Francia se sigue considerando importante el llegar virgen al matrimonio.

"Creo que aún eres virgen ¿verdad?. No te daría tanta pena que otro chico te viera desnudo si no fuera así."

El pelirosa sintió todo su cuerpo sonrojarse ante las palabras de ese chico. Si era tan evidente para él que era virgen, entonces para el rubio había sido más claro aún. Un hombre que estaba a cargo de tantas personas seguramente no tendría el menor problema en hacerlo rendirse ante sus demandas. El Sheik podría hacer lo que le apeteciera con él sin que alguna persona en el campamento cuestionara su autoridad.

Con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos el pelirrojo aplicó la loción en los brazos, piernas y en todas las partes que habían sido quemadas por el sol en el cuerpo de Shuichi.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Hiroshi Nakano, pero puedes decirme Hiro"

"Es un lindo nombre"

El pelirosa sintió la tensión de su cuerpo comenzar a desvanecerse, la compañía de Hiro lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Disfrutaría de su atención y los cuidados a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, después de todo no podía hacer nada.

"Iré a ver si la ropa está lista"

El joven pelirrojo salió de la tienda un momento. Shuichi aprovechó para intentar caminar un poco pero estaba demasiado débil y cayó en la cama apenas cubierto por una toalla. Se quedó recostado y entonces es que vio una figura más alta y más intimidante que el pelirrojo. El rubio permaneció de pie junto a la cama, sus intensos ojos dorados recorriendo deliberadamente cada centímetro del cuerpo del pelirosa.

"¿Estabas esperando por mí?"

Shuichi siguió recostado y aún en shock pero sus ojos no se apartaron el rubio. Usaba un kaftan negro que lo hacía lucir aún más guapo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Hiro me dijo que te bañó y curó tu pierna" "

Y…yo…me siento mejor" El pelirosa trató de sentarse sin éxito. El rubio le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a hacerlo.

"Pero estás débil como un gatito por la falta ver comida, ¿verdad? Eso lo arreglaremos de inmediato pero primero necesitas vestirte" El rubio le extendió la ropa que Hiro había salido a buscar.

"¿Necesitas ayuda niño?"

"No, puedo arreglármelas yo solo"

El pelirosa enredó la toalla en su cuerpo aún más y miró al rubio sospechosamente. Este sin duda estaba jugando con él, pero no podía bajar la guardia con un hombre como el Sheik con un harem y que sin duda había disfrutado de todos los placeres carnales imaginables.

"Agradecería un poco de privacidad, Sheik Yuki, yo…eto…no estoy acostumbrado a tener una audiencia mientras me visto"

"Vamos, no tienes porque ser tímido conmigo. Recuerda que yo soy un hombre también y no es que no haya visto antes lo que tratas de esconder"

"Sin duda alguna…he sido informado que tienes un harem enorme, ¡pero yo no soy parte de él"

"Todavía no, pero tu membresía está garantizada"

El pelirosa contuvo la respiración ante la audacia de la respuesta del rubio…siempre que lo veía no podía evitar esas sensaciones en su cuerpo que le advertían que corría peligro con ese hombre.

"Tu abuelo debió haber sido un mejor guardián de su nieto. Puedo imaginar que te tuvo más aislado que una monja en un convento, pero el pajarito tenía que volar y cayó en las garras de un halcón"

"NO PUEDES HACERME RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PASÓ….¡NO ES JUSTO!"

"Es irónicamente justo niño. Quiero que el coronel Shindo sufra como yo lo hice cuando tuve a mi madre moribunda entre mis brazos. Aquel día juré que lo haría pagar por toda la sangre y las lágrimas, y que mejor arma para mi propósito que alguien de su propia sangre. Voy a arreglar que crea que estás en manos de un salvaje cuyo apetito sexual es insaciable y ama torturar a la gente. Obviamente no se enterará que estás en las manos nada más y nada menos que del Sheik"

"Mi abuelo ya es un hombre mayor…y es toda la familia que tengo…por favor, podrías dejarlo pasar por esta vez….¿qué placer te dará el lastimarlo….?"

El pelirosa se quedó callado al observar como el rubio no apartaba su vista de uno de sus hombros desnudos. Su rostro se sonrojó al entender su propia ingenuidad. Era un hombre joven, virgen y para nada feo. Sin duda podía darle a aquel hombre una enorme satisfacción el llevar a cabo su venganza…

Apartó su vista del rubio y sintió como este se acercaba a él y depositaba una de sus manos en sus hombros. Fue un roce suave cuidando no lastimarlo, contrario a lo que había hecho antes. Sintió una enorme aprehensión y se preguntaba como es que escaparía de aquel lugar y lo más importante de los planes del Sheik.

"Eto…creo que…no estarás satisfecho hasta que hagas que mi abuelo se enferme…él ya no es tan fuerte como antes y seguro que lamenta muchas de las cosas que hizo cuando era un soldado"

"Y yo lamento haber tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para vengarme de él"

Repentinamente el rubio tomó a Shuichi del cabello impidiendo que este apartara su vista de la suya.

"La ley del desierto dice que es necesario tomar ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y yo tomaré todo tu ser, centímetro a centímetro, pero antes necesito algo tuyo que convenza a tu abuelo que te tengo en mis manos"

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron a una de las muñecas de Shuichi. Estaba usando una pequeña pulsera con un dije de conejo.

"¿Acaso tu abuelo te lo dio?"

"¡NO!"

En realidad aquella pulsera había pertenecido a su madre, y había sido el primer regalo que su padre le dio cuando eran novios.

"De cualquier manera no importa, el sabrá que es tuya. ¡Quítatela!"

"¡No quiero y no lo haré!"

"Entonces te la quitaré yo"

Sus manos sujetaron la muñeca del pelirosa con fuerza, a pesar de que Shuichi se opuso el rubio le quitó la pulsera observando el pequeño conejo que la adornaba por unos instantes. El pelirosa tenía sus ojos llenos de odio, tanto que sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia.

"!Eres un salvaje….supongo que estás acostumbrado a hacer que la gente siga tus órdenes!"

El rubio posó su mirada en el pelirosa y decidió volver a ponerla la pulsera.

"Acabo de recordar el escapulario que estabas usando, ¿dónde está?"

El pelirosa recordó instantáneamente que estaba en el piso en la parte principal de la tienda donde se le había caído. Miró al rubio pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"Sé donde puedo encontrarlo. Ve a vestirte para la cena, tal vez con un poco de comida dejes de ser tan necio"

"¿P…puedo cenar aquí?"

"No, cenarás conmigo en otra de las tiendas"

El Sheik se dirigió a buscar el escapulario antes de que el pelirosa pudiera responderle de vuelta. Sus ojos violetas se quedaron fijos en aquel punto donde el rubio había estado de pie, con aquella vitalidad y hermosura. Nadie tenía que decirle a Shuichi pero estaba seguro que el Sheik no dejaba que nadie lo desafiara como él lo había hecho…sin duda el rubio nunca había conocido a alguien que se negara a darle lo que quería.

Shuichi observó la ropa que el rubio le había llevado. Los pantalones eran prácticamente transparentes y la túnica era un lindo tono lila además de unas pantuflas que hacían juego. Sus dedos recorrieron las prendas, ambas eran de seda, seguramente se sentiría muy bien ante el contacto con su piel lastimada. Tenía que usar esa ropa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero definitivamente esa sería una mejor opción que cenar con el rubio envuelto en una toalla. Shuichi se vistió y observó su reflejo en el espejo, realmente no se veía nada atractivo ya que parecía nadar en aquellas prendas, pero que mejor, así no encendería el apetito sexual del rubio. Esperaba además que su piel se descarapelara para ganar unos días más para estar lejos de las manos de Yuki.

En que situación tan complicada se encontraba el pelirosa, tomó valor y salió hacia otra tienda donde el Sheik estaba esperando por él. Podía escuchar música, pero para el resultaba totalmente extraña y sin sentido.

"Siéntate y deja descansar tu pierna, de otra manera jamás sanará"

La mesa estaba rodeada de enormes y hermosos cojines donde había que sentarse para cenar. Muy en el fondo el pelirosa encontraba aquella experiencia bastante agradable…si solo no fuera por la presencia del rubio. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que estaba a su lado.

"Tranquilízate niño, necesitaría estar muy desesperado para atacarte en tu estado actual"

Shuichi se sentó a su lado, y el rubio dirigió su mano a la pierna lastimada de Shuichi tocándola suavemente y ver la gravedad del daño.

"No te fracturaste…pensé que como nieto de Shindo sabrías montar a caballo"

"¡Claro que se hacerlo!, lo que pasó es que una serpiente asustó a mi caballo y para colmo una parvada cuervos atacó el oasis en el que estaba...deboraron todo"

"¿Y eran muchos?"

"No tienes idea, en un segundo estaban sobre cada árbol y sobre cada cosa que pudieran comerse"

"Incluyéndote a ti también"

"Uno de ellos me atacó y entré en pánico… ¿son horribles cierto?"

"Así es son una plaga. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con uno de mis hombres para que notifique a las plantaciones que tenemos cerca de aquí, pueden acabar con una en no más de 2 horas. No tardaré mucho, si la comida llega primero no dudes en comenzar, puedo imaginar que estás hambriento"

El rubio salió de la tienda, dándole instrucciones al guardia que estaba en la puerta. Shuichi no entendió lo que Yuki había dicho en árabe pero imagino que quería prevenir que el pelirosa escapara. Entonces se perdió en los detalles de la habitación, sin duda el rubio disfrutaba del confort, había cojines por todos lados, finos muebles y hermosas alfombras. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron entonces, no podía permitirse admirar nada que tuviera que ver con el Sheik Yuki, a pesar que este hablaba varios idiomas no dejaba de ser un salvaje antes los ojos de Shuichi.

Un ruido llamó su atención en la entrada de la tienda. Era un hombre árabe que traía la comida. El olor era delicioso, habían pasado horas desde que había comido algo y sintió como su estomago comenzaba a protestar.

El pelirosa se sirvió un poco de cada cosa, la comida nunca le había sabido tan bien, verdaderamente lo estaba disfrutando. Notó un pequeño pastel y se sirvió un poco de café para disfrutarlo, era delicioso, en su vida jamás había probado algo así. El rubio entro en la tienda y sus ojos recorrieron cada uno de los platillos para después descansar en Shuichi.

"Estabas hambriento sin duda…que bueno que acepté la invitación de K de cenar con él. Ira a nuestras plantaciones para advertir sobre los cuervos"

Yuki se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Shuichi y se sirvió un poco de café. Sus ojos entonces se dirigieron a los pies del pelirosa, quien había dejado las pantuflas a un lado cuando se sentó a cenar.

"Las alfombras y los muebles que tienes son lindos, parece que te gusta la comodidad Yuki"

"¿Acaso esperabas que viviera como un nómada? Recuerda que soy un Sheik y tengo que vivir como tal. Además no encuentras mi tienda de tu agrado, ¿a pesar de que no me soportas?"

El pelirosa bajó la mirara y saboreo sus labios inconscientemente ya que el sabor del pastel perduraba en ellos.

"Como el Sheik que eres…no crees que sería lo correcto que me dejaras ir de tu campamento al llegarse la mañana"

El rubio permaneció en silencio. El pelirosa levantó la mirada y sintió su respiración detenerse ante la mirada que tenía el rubio llena de ira de nuevo.

"Tengo una deuda pendiente con un enemigo, y tu no dejarás mi campamento hasta que quede saldada. Voy a convertir a su adorado nieto en un juguete sexual. Lo que pase contigo una vez que haya cumplido mi objetivo no es de mi incumbencia"

El pelirosa sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo contraerse. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron del rubio, sentía miedo y a la vez una fascinación con aquel hombre. Por ser el nieto de Shindo es que una bestia había resurgido en el rubio…su respiración se hizo lenta al ver como el rubio se inclinaba hacia él, sus labios se cerraron mientras que en los del rubio se formaba una ligera sonrisa.

"Sabes que no digo cosas que no intento hacer"

La mano del rubio se deslizó a su pierna sana, acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar finalmente a sus pies, que por alguna extraña razón habían llamado su atención. Su mano recorrió su pie, acariciando cada espacio entre sus dedos, provocando que el pelirosa se estremeciera.

"No hagas eso, me dan cosquillas"

El pelirosa trató de alejarse del rubio, quien sonrió ligeramente al ver su actitud.

"Parece que tus pies son muy sensibles a mis caricias. Puedo darme cuenta de que siempre has sido un niño consentido, la piel de tus pies es sumamente suave…me impresiona que tu abuelo te haya dejado venir solo al desierto"

"Claro que no me dejaría, ya te lo dije que varios guardias vinieron conmigo. Cuando vean que no he regresado comenzarán a buscarme. No puedes mantenerme aquí como tu prisionero."

"¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? No pensarás que me arriesgaría si es que es verdad lo que dices… aunque de antemano se la respuesta he mandado a uno de mis hombres a tu hotel a averiguarlo. Me parece que eres el tipo de persona que se aburre fácilmente con conversaciones insulsas, después de todo tu abuelo solía contarte las aventuras que vivió en el desierto ¿no es así? Ante tus ojos seguramente es un héroe. Cuando reciba tu escapulario seguramente entenderá que estás en las manos de un hombre que tomará ojo por ojo, tu pureza por el asesinato de mi madre y mi gente"

Con cada palabra el pelirosa sintió su piel erizarse como si alguien lo hubiera lastimado físicamente. No podía apartar la vista de aquel rubio arrogante, sus intensos ojos dorados y aquella cicatriz que adornaba su brazo. Era como si pudiera sentir todo el odio que Yuki había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo desde la muerte de su madre.

La cercanía del rubio representaba sin duda una amenaza para tu pureza. Su abuelo lo había mantenido de esa manera alejando a cualquier chico que representara un peligro para Shuichi. Sin embargo, estaba en las manos de un hombre que tenía autoridad absoluta en el desierto. Un hombre árabe para quien un chico como él no valía nada más que la oportunidad de vengarse.

"¿Acaso no hay un poco de compasión en tu ser? ¿En realidad eres un salvaje como lo pienso?"

"La emoción que siento es brutal y lo sabes. El verte aquí me confirma que el destino ha hecho que nos encontráramos en las circunstancias que lo hicimos."

"Tu gente me ha visto, y estoy seguro que esperan que me regreses a donde pertenezco"

El pelirosa trató de parecer seguro al decir aquello, pero internamente no tenía la menor convicción, su voz se apagó al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio.

"Las obligaciones de mi rango no incluyen dar explicaciones de mi comportamiento íntimo contigo…si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Desde luego que Shuichi comprendía lo que el rubio estaba diciendo y la mirada que este le estaba dedicando era una explicación sin palabras. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación, con un hombre para quien él representaba solo un cuerpo que le proveería infinito placer. Aquel hombre lo obligaría a estar entre sus brazos y no lo dejaría ir hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.

Por mucho tiempo el pelirosa había sentido la necesidad de ir al desierto, era una atracción inexplicable. Al fondo podía escucharse una música bastante agradable, que el rubio comenzó a tararear. El pelirosa sabía que conocía esa canción pero no podía ubicarla.

"Una canción para un corazón roto"

"¡Te encanta torturarme!"

El rubio se rió casi al grado de considerarla una risa cruel.

"He esperado mucho tiempo este momento. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el destino me pondría en el camino a un niño como tu para vengarme, pero como decimos en el desierto las deudas no se pagan de la misma forma, sino en maneras inesperadas"

"Yo diría en forma cruel…que va totalmente con el tipo de persona que eres Yuki"

"¿Y qué tipo de hombre soy según tu?"

La mano del rubio se deslizó hacia arriba por la pierna sana del pelirosa, acariciándolo sensualmente hasta descansar en su cadera.

"Yo sé que tipo de niño eres tu, pero me pregunto que tanto sabes del apetito sexual de un hombre…me imagino que siempre estuviste acompañado del Coronel Shindo, ¿así que como puedes juzgarme tan fácilmente?"

"Como te dije antes, solo necesito mirarte para darme cuenta que tipo de hombre eres. Alguien que viola las reglas para acomodarlas a su antojo"

"Ciertamente podría violarte sin mucho esfuerzo"

Una amplia sonrisa burlona iluminó el rostro del rubio. Su mano se deslizó a la espalda baja del pelirosa sintiendo inmediatamente como este se tensionaba.

"No…"

El pelirosa negó lentamente con la cabeza, podía sentir el calor de los dedos del rubio a través de su traje de seda en una caricia suave. Sus ojos dorados concentrados en el rostro de Shuichi.

"No creo que eso quieras hacer solamente Yuki. Sé como es que está trabajando tu mente, quieres enviarme de vuelta con mi abuelo con mi espíritu quebrantado y no con mi cuerpo ultrajado"

"Bastante astuto, tengo que reconocerlo. Y uno que escucha comentarios que los niños consentidos como tu son descerebrados"

El pelirosa trató de alejarse de las caricias del rubio. Este había recorrido ya toda su espalda y se acercaba peligrosamente a su trasero. Tomó la mano del rubio intempestivamente, la alejó de su cuerpo haciendo que el rubio sonriera mientras sus ojos violetas se llenaban de enojo y sobresalto.

"Que suerte la mía que el destino y el Coronel Shindo te hicieran de la manera que eres Shuichi. Tu piel ha comenzado a mejorar y en un día o dos sin duda estaré muy interesado en regresar a mi tienda contigo esperando por mí"

El pelirosa sintió como una ola de cuchillos asaltaban su corazón, claro que tendría que esperar por él en su tienda y no se atrevía a imaginar el momento en que el rubio finalmente lo poseyera… sin amor ni ternura…llevado por la angustia y el odio que sentía por el Coronel. Tendría que pagar el precio por ser el nieto de Shindo…los ojos dorados demandaban esa posesión sin duda.

"¡Te esperaré con un cuchillo si logro tener uno en mis manos!"

A Shuichi no le importó que su expresión sonara salida de una película, en realidad era lo que sentía.

"Está en tu sangre. Somos lo que somos y lo que heredamos de aquellos que nos crían. Eres un Shindo y tratar de clavarme un cuchillo está en tus venas, aunque curiosamente están bajo esa linda apariencia. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Mi madre estaba viajando con mi padre por el desierto cuando el tiempo en que nacería llegó, así que prácticamente son hijo del desierto. La primera vez que respiré fue el aire desértico y moriré aquí de igual manera cuando llegue su momento…sin embargo, me aseguraré que ningún cuchillo esté al alcance de tus manos."

"No estés tan seguro, cuando no estés en el campamento como te asegurarás de que no voy a escapar. ¿Acaso piensas atarme como si fuera un animal?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas no sería una mala idea Shuichi"

"¿Estás completamente seguro que no hay nadie en este campamento que piense que estás reteniéndome aquí en contra de mi voluntad y avise a las autoridades?"

"Mi gente jamás pensaría que te estoy obligando a quedarte, para ellos eres mi invitado"

"Eres un arrogante….tu gente sabe que soy un extraño que encontraste en las arenas del desierto a punto de morir"

"Somos árabes Shuichi, y es común para nosotros ofrecer nuestra hospitalidad a los extraños que la necesitan y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Me he ocupado que te bañen y se te proporcionen ropa y comida"

"Un invitado no sería negado a irse cuando lo deseara"

"Pero…has disfrutado de mi hospitalidad y mi gente pensará que simplemente no deseas marcharte. Además como su Sheik nadie me cuestionará si es verdad o no"

El pelirosa lo miró fijamente como si tratara de estrangularlo solo con mirarlo. En aquella alejada región del mundo él no era nadie y la palabra del rubio era ley para su gente, dándose cuenta lo de los pensamientos de Shuichi le dedicó una mirada burlona.

"Lo que haga contigo niño, no es asunto de mi gente. Aunque seguramente se preguntarán que veo en un chico flacuchento como tu. Cuando luzcas normal entonces me dará gran placer descubrirte"

"No encontrarás en mi a uno de tus amantes que hacen lo que pides y se rinden a tus pies"

"Solo tengo que tocarte ligeramente para hacerte temblar"

El rubio se burlaba de la expresión de horror y enojo de su acompañante. La mano que fue apartada previamente del cuerpo del pelirosa retomó sus caricias en la pierna sana de Shuichi, subiendo peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna pero deteniéndose antes de llegar a su objetivo.

"No grites…el tiempo en que estarás entre mis brazos no ha llegado. Cuando tu piel se recupere entonces te enseñaré como ser un hombre de verdad y satisfacerme… somos criaturas de sensualidad y cuando se dé el momento aprenderás lo necesario, de eso estoy seguro"

Llevado por el miedo, el pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces y abofeteó a Yuki. Esta vez su mano golpeó el rostro del rubio quien pareció no sentir nada, la expresión de su rostro no cambió ni un segundo.

"Acaso no te das cuenta que mi abuelo es un hombre muy conocido en Francia, y yo simplemente no puedo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin que las autoridades sean notificadas. ¡Cuando me encuentren te enviarán a la cárcel!"

"Y que escándalo resultará cuando toda tu historia se imprima en los periódicos. Te imaginas el gran interés que despertará el saber que el nieto del Coronel Shindo fue mantenido como el esclavo sexual de un Sheik? La prensa sensacionalista adorará los detalles y que decir de tu abuelo cuando tenga que escuchar a su nieto contar en el tribunal todos los detalles de las cosas que hice contigo. Claro que yo también tendría mis testigos para defenderme del crimen que el cometió contra mi gente. En este campamento hay muchas personas que recuerdan esa matanza y si supieran quien eres me pedirían que te abandonara en el desierto para que un animal salvaje acabara con tu vida…. ¿crees que es lo que debo hacer? Ciertamente le evitaría a tu abuelo una humillación pública…"

El pelirosa observó detenidamente a aquel hombre rubio frente a él, le costaba trabajo aceptar la manera en la que éste hablaba de su abuelo, con una voz llena de crueldad, odio y rencor. Su abuelo siempre había sido cariñoso con él, enseñándole sobre arte, libros y muchas tantas cosas más.

"Eres un hombre cruel, juzgas a la demás gente con esa naturaleza arrogante que tienes. Preferiría morirme en el desierto que aguantar tu compañía…¡TU ERES EL ANIMAL!"

El silencio invadió la habitación entonces. El pelirosa sabía que nadie se había atrevido a insultar a Yuki de esa manera, y en el fondo estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Si para su gente era digno de admiración y respeto, para el simplemente era un salvaje. Shuichi se abrazó a su mismo esperando la reacción del rubio, sintiendo sus nervios a punto de explotar. Sigilosamente el rubio se movió acercando su rostro al del pelirosa.

"Vuelve a hablarme de esa manera…y te venderé a una de las peores casas de esclavos sexuales, donde tu mi querido niño estarás en manos de hombres salvajes y sucios y donde tendrás que rendir tus labios y tu cuerpo a sus demandas, esa gente son menos que animales. No te engañes, no creas que porque eres inocente y puro voy a dudar en hacerlo. Yo quiero el placer de quebrar tu espíritu de ser un Shindo"

"¿Y qué es lo que piensas usar una fusta y riendas?"

"No niño, tengo a mi disposición herramientas más efectivas que las que uso con mis caballos"

El significado de las palabras del rubio fue como una bofetada para el pelirosa. Inconscientemente sus ojos se deslizaron al pecho del rubio ya el kaftan que usaba estaba ligeramente abierto, la vista era exquisita un amplio y musculoso pecho estaba en total despliegue, la piel lucía tostada pero parecía suave.

Shuichi era un joven que poco había convivido con chicos de su edad, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en compañía de su abuelo, conteniendo así su despertar sexual que en presencia de Yuki parecía no detenerse. Defensivamente se alejó del rubio, su garganta estaba casi tan seca como lo había estado en el desierto cuando su caballo huyó. El rubio se puso de pie y le ofreció un de sus manos al pelirosa para que se pusiera de pie sin embargo este no la aceptó.

"Se está haciendo tarde y todo el estrés que has pasado necesitas alejarlo durmiendo. Vamos, permíteme llevarte a tu cama"

Había solo una cama en la tienda y a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía el pelirosa, no tenía la menor intención de compartirla con el rubio.

"Eto…yo me puedo quedar a dormir aquí, hay muchos cojines"

"Baka…necesitas descansar si es que vas a recuperar tu apariencia. En este momento no me pareces apetecible, relájate."

Impacientemente el rubio se inclinó hacia Shuichi y lo tomó en sus brazos llevándolo a la otra habitación. Lo depositó en la cama y le indicó que usara una bata que se encontraba sobre ella.

"Te parecerá un tanto grande pero te recomiendo que la uses por los mosquitos que puedan acercarse mientras duermes. ¿Puedes cambiarte solo o deseas que envíe a Hiro para que te ayude?" El pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

"Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, pero…me pregunto si…podría tomar un poco de limonada. Aún tengo algo de sed"

"Entonces ordenaré que te la traigan"

Sus ojos violetas no podían alejarse de los del rubio. Por primera vez notó lo grandes que eran sus pestañas y como hacían lucir sus ojos aún más profundos. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuantos amantes habrían dormido en su cama teniendo la oportunidad de contemplar esos ojos árabes….amantes que sin duda lo habían recibido con gusto entre sus brazos, sus labios ansiosos de encontrarse con los del rubio y compartir la pasión en su cama. Todo lo que permanecía virgen y puro en el cuerpo de Shuichi se esfumaba al estar en presencia de la masculinidad del rubio. Este se dio cuenta de la manera en que el pelirosa lo observaba y sus ojos brillaron de una manera en particular.

"No necesitas tener miedo de mis intenciones en tu estado, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Entre mis vicios no están torturar niños vírgenes y fatigados"

"¿Ah no? Entonces que es lo que has estado haciendo desde que me trajiste a tu campamento. Como crees que me siento, sabiendo como reaccionará mi abuelo que cuando reciba mi escapulario y todas las cosas que quieres que crea."

"Claro que quiero que crea que estás en las manos de un salvaje. ¡Oh realmente siento lástima por él que pesar!"

"Eres muy cruel Yuki"

La voz el pelirosa era apenas perceptible. Giró su cabeza para apartar su mirada del rubio, sintió como sus labios temblaban ante lo que iba a decir.

"No…no sería…bastante que hagas lo que tienes que hacer conmigo y dejar a mi abuelo en paz"

"Noble sacrificio niño, pero eso no es suficiente para mí. Parte de la justicia será que el Coronel imagine a su nieto joven y puro siendo degradado una y otra vez por uno de sus enemigos. Por cada árabe que mató Shindo, imaginará a su nieto pasando las noches en los brazos de un hombre insaciable y salvaje. Imaginará como eres obligado a hacer toda clase de cosas y eso le quitará la paz…él te tendrá de vuelta a su lado una vez que acabe contigo"

El rubio se alejó lentamente de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

"Tu limonada será traída en poco tiempo. Duerme bien"

"¡VETE AL INFIERNO!...ERES SIN DUDA HIJO DE UN DEMONIO"

El pelirosa sabía que era un buen insulto para el rubio, sin embargo este se rió por sus palabras. Shuichi se quedó quieto en la cama por un momento, fue entonces que percibió el aroma a tabaco en la habitación e imagino al rubio en otra de las habitaciones sin la menor preocupación de sus sentimientos. Sabía que el rubio era un hombre implacable, recorrió la habitación buscando algo que lo ayudara a escapar, pero no había nada y con el estado de su pierna era prácticamente imposible.

El joven pelirrojo entró de nuevo a la habitación llevando consigo una jarra de limonada.

"Te ves bastante cansado"

"Hiro…"

El pelirosa sujetó una de las manos de Hiro y lo miró intensamente.

"Tu pareces una buena persona y…eto…necesito tu ayuda. Necesito irme de este lugar… ¿me ayudarías a escapar?..."

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	4. El rival

**CAPITULO 4. EL RIVAL **

Hiro le regresó la mirada al pelirosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de empatía y sinceridad.

"Shuichi, no me atrevo a oponerme a los deseos del Sheik Yuki. Estoy seguro que él te llevará al lugar que perteneces"

"¡No lo hará!…quiere tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad, no quiero quedarme aquí con él pero se rehúsa a regresarme con mi familia. Necesito tu ayuda…si solo pudieras conseguirme un caballo, puedo huir y él jamás sabrá que tu me ayudaste"

"Él lo sabría eventualmente te lo garantizo. El Sheik ve todo, es por eso que está a cargo de nuestra gente. Mi propio hermano me daría de azotes si hago algo que se oponga a los deseos del Sheik"

"¿A…azotarte...tu propio hermano?"

"Si el Sheik Yuki desea mantenerte con él debe tener una razón. Si su mirada se ha posado en ti, deberías sentirte honrado y contento"

"¿Honrado?, no quiero nada de él no lo entiendes. Si estuvieras a manos de un hombre que no te agrada que harías, ¿te rendirías y harías lo que él diga?"

"Soy árabe Shuichi. Mi hermano es mi guardián y él un día me escogerá un esposo con quién deberé casarme aunque no lo conozca"

"¡Pero eso es una barbaridad Hiro! Parece algo del siglo pasado…"

"Esas son nuestras leyes y tradiciones. Puede ser que hayas desatado el deseo del Sheik, aunque creo que no debes preocuparte al respecto"

"¿Si te dijera que mi apellido es Shindo entenderías mejor la razón del porque no me deja ir?"

"¿S…Shin…do?"

Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de tristeza y su rostro se tornó serio.

"Lo ves Hiro….ahora ya no te agrado"

"Mis padres fueron asesinados en ese ataque. Ese día mi hermano y yo estábamos cuidando los caballos en la colina y cuando regresamos….e…es mejor que no le digas a nadie quien eres. ¿Deseas que te ayude a cambiarte?"

El pelirosa se sintió desfallecer al ver el dolor de Hiro, sintió las manos amables y cuidadosas del pelirrojo cambiándolo, sin embargo, este permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio. Tal vez había sido un error decirle al chico quien era, la posibilidad de que lo ayudara se había desvanecido. Usando la ropa que le había dejado el rubio se metió debajo de las sábanas de seda, se sentían sumamente bien al contacto con su piel.

"Las noches se tornan muy frías, así que es mejor que te abrigues"

Hiro le extendió un vaso de limonada al pelirosa quien se la tomó gustosamente. Tenía un sabor un tanto diferente a la que había probado antes así que dirigió sus ojos al pelirrojo.

"¿Acaso tiene algo más la limonada?"

"Solo algo que te ayudará a dormir, así no sentirás los efectos tan fuertes de tu piel restaurándose por la mañana. ¿te pareció desagradable el sabor?"

"Para nada. La verdad es que sabe bien."

Shuichi sintió su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse, se arropó y abrazó una de las almohadas que estaba junto a él. Pensamientos del Sheik Yuki llenaron su cabeza, imaginándolo en aquella cama acompañado de innumerables amantes…porque es que pensaba tanto en él, definitivamente su acoso le estaba afectando según su razonamiento.

El pelirosa durmió por horas, apenas su esbelto cuerpo podía apreciarse en aquella enorme cama, dormía tan plácidamente que no se percató sobre la figura de alguien que había estado dando vueltas a su habitación para ver si se encontraba bien… murmurando palabras que de cualquier manera Shuichi no podría haber entendido.

Unas horas después el pelirosa despertó sintiendo unas ganas enormes de comer. Se sentó lentamente y entonces sus ojos danzaron alrededor de la tienda. La tina estaba lista para que tomara un baño. Se acercó a ella y se deshizo de la bata, dando un vistazo a su cuerpo. Sus piernas y brazos lucían mejor pero su nariz y su frente estaban despellejándose.

Al terminar su baño encontró una bata en color azul claro junto con unos pantaloncillos de la misma tela. Se dirigió al espejo para peinarse y mientras lo hacía una imponente figura entró en la habitación.

"¡Vaya, estás despierto y vestido!...¿cómo te sientes después de tu sueño profundo?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias."

El rubio se acercó a Shuichi y tomó su muñeca sin previo aviso.

"Es increíble que no te haya dado fiebre después de estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol"

Una de las manos del rubio acarició el cabello del pelirosa por algunos segundos, era muy suave y definitivamente le daba una belleza sobresaliente a su portador. Shuichi no se movió, deseaba apartar las manos de Yuki de su cuerpo pero pensó que sería mejor no molestarlo tan temprano.

"¿Acaso el demonio de ayer en ti ya desapareció Shuichi?"

Shuichi lo miró directamente a los ojos, en respuesta el rubio recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con sus ojos dorados para finalmente descansar en su boca.

"Tu apariencia está comenzando a mejorar, pero te recomiendo que sigas usando la loción que Hiro te trajo y evitar que queden cicatrices en tu piel"

"Espero que no me mantengas en esta tienda como prisionero, me gustaría estirar mis piernas"

Era por demás pedirle al rubio que lo dejara ir, además no le suplicaría más, en lugar de eso esperaría paciente a poder robar un caballo para huir.

"Seguramente tienes deseos de estirar tus piernas rumbo a Sehara…la próxima vez que te aventures solo al desierto Shuichi puede ser que no tengas tanta suerte de ser encontrado y cuidado como lo has sido aquí"

El uso tan casual de su nombre irritaba terriblemente al pelirosa, sin embargo no podía prohibirle que lo llamara por su nombre en ese tono que le molestaba.

"Vamos, es hora de comer"

El Sheik acomodó una silla para que el pelirosa se sentara. Este inmediatamente sintió la presencia del rubio tras él, era imposible no hacerlo con aquella cercanía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Yuki dio la vuelta para sentarse en otra silla frente a él. Shuichi podía ver hacia afuera de la tienda, había una cantidad enorme de tiendas y a lo lejos solo podía apreciarse el desierto, tenían además un gran número de caballos, que desde luego no pasaron desapercibidos para el pelirosa.

Su mirada fue atraída de nuevo al rubio aunque trató de evitarlo a toda costa, dándose cuenta como los ojos dorados no se apartaban de su rostro, había algo sumamente atractivo en aquel hombre para el pelirosa tanto como el desierto lo había fascinado desde niño.

Un hombre trajo la comida a su mesa, e inmediatamente Shuichi comenzó a devorarla. Todo era delicioso y no quería dejar nada sin probar, sin duda el Sheik en ese sentido era bastante espléndido.

"Veo que en verdad te gusta nuestra comida Shuichi"

"Tienes excelentes cocineros. La verdad es que tu campamento me agrada bastante, si no fuera por ti sería perfecto"

Varios árabes que pasaban frente a la tienda del Sheik miraban al pelirosa, era diferente a ellos, pero no le dedicaban más de una mirada.

"Parece que tu gente no me encuentra atractivo en lo más mínimo"

"No debe importarte. Debe parecerles un poco raro verte en ropa de dormir. No es nuestra costumbre desayunar en ropa de noche"

El rubio sonrió e inmediatamente volvió su atención al hombre que les había llevado su comida, indicándole que retirara los platos y les trajera el postre.

"Debes entender Shuichi que en el desierto es difícil tener privacidad, mi gente se ha dado cuenta que estás aquí y en unos días asumirán que te he tomado como mi amante. Pueden suponer que eres europeo pero no te relacionan para nada con Shindo, solo mis más cercanos oficiales lo saben y en ellos tengo plena confianza"

"¿Es el hermano de Hiro uno de ellos?"

"¿Qué clase de indiscreción has cometido con Hiro?"

"Le dije quien soy, y Hiro me contó que sus padres fueron asesinados en aquel ataque y que su hermano no lo ha olvidado al igual que tu"

"¡Como podría hacerlo! Sin embargo, el hermano de Hiro no es de las personas de mi confianza aún…por cierto he enviado a Ryuichi, en quien confío plenamente a investigar sobre algunas cosas a tu hotel, él comparte muchos de mis secretos, sin duda será un buen esposo para mi hermano."

"¿Acaso tienes un hermano?"

"Claro, ¿acaso crees que fui creado de piedra y fuego como un demonio?"

"¡La verdad no me sorprendería!"

"Mi hermano se llama Tatsuha y vive en mi palacio en Sharam. Ya lo conocerás"

"Claro que no lo haré. Ya es suficiente que me obligues a estar aquí contigo, de ninguna manera permitiré que me mantengas prisionero en tu palacio"

"Todas las plantaciones están alrededor de él, y éste a su vez está rodeado por un gran muro que ha mantenido segura a mi gente de ataques. Hay 5 hermosas fuentes que adornan el jardín principal y junto a ellos hay un edificio para chicos y chicas jóvenes"

"Querrás decir tu harem"

"Mi harem…¿acaso te intriga el hecho de saber que tengo más amantes a parte de ti? ¿acaso te gustaría ser el único para mí?"

" ¡Vete al infierno Yukiiiiii!"

"Es bueno que conversemos en tu idioma, sin duda, una respuesta como esa en árabe te traería un enorme castigo para mantenerte en orden"

"Tu gente tiene una filosofía bizarra de lo que un castigo significa y más la relación que existe entre parejas"

"Si te refieres a que nos gusta ser el amo y no un sirviente en una relación estás en lo correcto"

Yuki tomó uno de sus cigarros y cuando iba a encenderlo el hombre que había llevado la comida se acercó y lo hizo por él. El rubio educadamente le agradeció el gesto y el hombre desapareció.

Para Shuichi aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido, a pesar de ser el Sheik consideraba a todas las personas a su alrededor. Un hombre como Yuki tenía educación sin duda, pero para estar al mando de tantas personas debía ser fuerte y determinado, y más que todo predicar con el ejemplo.

"Nos gusta ver a nuestros amantes con finas ropas y joyas, después de todo son nuestro reflejo"

"¿Es así como tienes a todos en tu harem?"

"En verdad veo que estás muy intrigado por mi harem, ¿es que acaso no puedes esperar a que te lleve?"

"Tendrás que matarme primero"

"Eso sin duda le quitaría sentido a mi plan Shuichi"

"De eso estoy muy consciente Yuki"

"Me da curiosidad de saber lo que imaginas…¿acaso no me lo dirás? De esa manera puedo darme cuenta como esperas ser tratado cuanto estemos solos…"

"Tu sabes mejor que yo como tratas a tus amantes….como si fueran esclavos, y los haces a un lado una vez que has tenido suficiente"

"¿Es por eso que viniste al desierto?…porque en alguna parte de tu cuerpo y de tu mente deseabas ser poseído por alguien como yo"

"Ciertamente no vine al desierto para ser abusado por alguien como tu. Yo solo quería ver el desierto y disfrutar de su belleza."

"Tal vez buscabas encontrar amor…estoy seguro que el amor por un hombre te hará cambiar ese horrible carácter que tienes"

El pelirosa sintió su corazón a punto de salirse, acaso había escuchado correctamente al rubio. De ninguna manera el podría enamorarse de un hombre salvaje que solo pensaba en hacerlo suyo.

"Te odio Yuki. Jamás podría amar a alguien como tu…mi orgullo es demasiado y definitivamente tengo muy buen gusto como para hacerlo"

"¿Amar a un árabe, eso quieres decir?"

"Así es…eres igual de salvaje que el desierto, el hecho de que hables varios idiomas no te hace más civilizado"

"Exactamente Shuichi"

El rubio tenía una mirada libidinosa y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. El pelirosa entonces entendió la respuesta del Sheik. Obviamente no se portaría como un hombre civilizado con él. Se acercó a Shuichi y rodeo su espalda para atraerlo hacia él. El pelirosa se levantó inmediatamente antes de que el abrazo del rubio se hiciera más intenso, sin embargo, este lo siguió hasta el último rincón de la tienda donde ya no tenía escapatoria. Tomó al pelirosa en sus brazos y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación, depositándolo en la cama.

"Esto es como debe ser Shuichi"

"Claro, de hacer lo que te plazca conmigo ¿no?"

"Es mi derecho como amo y señor del desierto de hacer lo que deseo con quien yo quiera. Creo que sabes lo que te espera"

"Desde luego que se que esperar de un árabe, y más de ti…"

Shuichi trató de sonar seguro pero en realidad sentía miedo, después de todo que podría hacer un chico de su complexión contra un hombre tan bien formado y sin duda con una gran fuerza como el rubio. Su odio por Shindo definitivamente le daba mucha más fortaleza para llevar a cabo su venganza con él. Él era el Sheik después de todo…no importaba si Shuichi gritaba pidiendo ayuda, cualquier persona que lo escuchara no intervendría para detener al rubio, nadie en el campamento se atrevería a desafiarlo.

El rubio vio el miedo en los ojos de Shuichi, aquellas gemas violetas llenas de brillo y desesperación. Se alejó un poco de la cama y lo observó por unos minutos, Shuichi era un chico increíblemente atractivo, moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos y disfrutar aquel cuerpo virgen.

"Atiende tu cara con la loción que te trajo Hiro, quiero ver tu rostro como él de una persona normal. Puedes leer un libro y descansar si te apetece…yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que estar cuidando a un niño como tu"

¿Qué es lo que me detiene en un momento así? - El rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la tienda.

Shuichi cubrió su rostro con uno de los cojines, quería gritar a más no poder, pero el cojín contuvo su voz. Por más que trataba de no pensar en aquel hombre frente a él no parecía lograrlo, la invasión que había hecho el rubio en su mente era muy fuerte. Escuchó una ligera risa del rubio, en reflejo tomó uno de los cojines y lo aventó hacia él…desafortunadamente ni siquiera lo tocó.

"Creo que te hace falta músculo Shuichi…si pretendes enfrentarte a mí con esa fuerza no tendrás la menor oportunidad de hacerme un rasguño siquiera."

"Te odio….te odio…te odio….Yuki"

"¿Acaso no dicen que…a veces el odio está a solo un beso del amor?"

La mente del pelirosa entonces fue invadida por cientos de imágenes…donde el rubio besaba sus labios salvajemente…además de otras cosas en las que no quería pensar….Definitivamente necesitaba apoderarse de un caballo y huir lo más pronto posible. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tonto había sido al salir solo del hotel, aunque jamás pensó que se encontraría con un hombre como Yuki. Ningún hombre se había acercado a él tanto como para besarlo, el rubio ya lo había acariciado en varias ocasiones provocativamente pero aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, por lo que estaba verdaderamente agradecido.

Descasó su cabeza en una de las almohadas de nuevo percibiendo el aroma del rubio; era irreal estar rodeado de tantas cosas que pertenecían a aquel hombre, incluso había dormido en su cama…tenía que alejarse de él…el desierto parecía menos peligroso que estar en las manos del Sheik por el momento.

El pelirosa despertó después de varias horas, un delicioso aroma a menta invadió su nariz haciéndolo despertar por completo. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron lentamente, esperaba encontrar al hombre que les servía la comida o a Hiro pero en su lugar estaba otro chico árabe quien tenía unos intensos ojos azules y cabello rubio, era bastante bien parecido. El chico lo miró detalladamente, como estudiándolo hasta que una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

"Así que tu eres el extranjero que mi Sheik mantiene en su tienda. Pensé que tendrías una belleza extraordinaria, pero eres horrible y tu piel se está cayendo en tu nariz"

Shuichi se sentó en la cama, peinando su cabello con sus manos y le sonrió al joven rubio cordialmente. Aunque por alguna razón éste le producía un nerviosismo extraño.

"¿El té es para mi?"

"Uno de los hombres de mi Sheik lo trajo, ¡yo no soy ningún esclavo aquí!"

"Me imagino que no. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar el té?"

"Mi señor Yuki pidió que trajeran el té para su tienda. No es correcto que lo tomes antes de que él llegue"

"Si lo esperamos el té estará frío para entonces, si es que decide aparecer. Deberías acompañarme, al fin y al cabo Yuki no espera que me comporte como un árabe…"

"Yo esperaré porque soy árabe…"

El joven rubio se sentó en los cojines, se movía con bastante gracia y ligereza. Sin duda su actitud le hizo pensar al pelirosa que la relación que el joven tenía con el Sheik era bastante cercana, seguramente era su medio de entretenimiento de muchas maneras. Shuichi no esperó a que el rubio llegara, comenzó a tomar el té, después de dormir tantas horas estaba sumamente sediento, además aún no se había acostumbrado al clima del desierto.

"Al menos deberías comer algo…Yuki seguramente va a tardar una eternidad"

El pelirosa hizo aquel comentario solo para desviar la atención de aquel joven quien parecía no tener deseos de apartar su mirada de él, definitivamente lo estaba estudiando.

"No es correcto comer o beber antes que tu amo"

Sin duda aquel joven solo estaba para complacer al rubio, era bastante atractivo pero también muy irritante para el gusto del pelirosa. Curiosamente deseaba que Yuki entrara y lo salvara de aquella situación tan incómoda.

"Hiro me dijo que eras bastante lindo, pero la verdad es que eres horrible…por más que busco un atractivo en ti no lo encuentro"

"Hiro es un chico muy agradable, es muy buena persona"

"Y de que le sirve. Seguramente se casará con un tipo cualquiera y no tendrá una vida llena de comodidades"

"Tal vez Hiro prefiera una vida sencilla como esposo de alguien, a ser el amante de un Sheik. Después de todo una vez que éste ha saciado su apetito o se cansa de la persona, ese amante queda olvidado en un rincón"

"Estás equivocado. Un amante puede lograr una muy buena posición si su apariencia es excelente además de saber como complacer a su amo, y sobre todo como sobrepasar a tus rivales"

Aquel chico estaba desesperando al pelirosa, tomó un poco de pastel y decidió cambiar el tema, ya que no los estaba llevando a ningún lado.

"¿Y cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Tohma. Francamente no veo como tu podrías conquistar a mi Sheik"

El pelirosa estudio al joven de cerca, finalmente había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudarlo a huir de las manos del Sheik, después de todo no lo quería como competencia por la atención del rubio.

"Tohma, quiero alejarme del Sheik Yuki, ¿me ayudarías? Solo necesito un caballo y algunas otras cosas para escapar. Conmigo lejos de él tu te volverás su centro de atención…. ¿entiendes que mientras permanezca aquí soy tu rival?"

Los intensos ojos azules se concentraron en el pelirosa, en su rostro se mostraba un gesto de total sorpresa.

"¿En verdad quieres huir del campamento? ¿No tienes el menor deseo de estar con mi Sheik? "

"Lo que yo deseo es irme a casa con mi familia, te conviene ayudarme a escapar"

"No me convendrá si mi señor Yuki se da cuenta que te ayudé a escapar. Cuando se molesta es muy peligroso, fácilmente podría quebrar mi cuello con sus manos y me pregunto si tu vales la pena como para correr ese riesgo"

"Si me quedo aquí, él se olvidará de ti mientras se entretiene conmigo en la cama. Si te interesa tanto, ¿podrás soportarlo? Saber que hay alguien más en sus brazos, siendo el objeto de sus caricias y besos"

El joven rubio lo miraba con un dejo de menosprecio.

"Puede que tu no me encuentres atractivo en lo más mínimo, pero Yuki no me tendría en su tienda si no fuera así ¿no crees? Tal vez mi cabello y mis ojos le resulten atractivos porque nadie de su gente los tiene. Tal vez ya se cansó de que todos se rinden a sus pies…en mi no encontrará eso y no sabes como le produce placer el enfrentarme"

"¿Y acaso tu no disfrutas ser su centro de atención y que trate de someterte?"

"Claro que no, yo no soy ese tipo de persona. No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero, aunque Yuki sea el Sheik para mi no es importante"

"Pero es el un verdadero hombre en todos los sentidos, como no te interesa. Es alto y fuerte, puede montar a caballo como nadie, puede derrotar a cualquier soldado por su fuerza…además es el Sheik más joven que hemos tenido, solo tiene 24 años. Otros hombres querían ser los líderes pero no pudieron vencerlo. Es una persona inteligente y tu has visto la fuerza de su carácter…cualquier persona se sentiría honorada de que él posara sus ojos para hacerlo su amante"

"En mi país las cosas no son así, ambos deciden si quieren estar juntos o no. Es contra la ley forzar a alguien a tener sexo con otra persona…Tohma todo lo que tienes que hacer es conseguirme un caballo, una botella de agua y una túnica. Sé que no deseas compartir al Sheik conmigo, y sin duda eso pasará si yo permanezco aquí…todo lo que lo detiene es mi piel y mi pierna que no han sanado, tengo que huir antes de que él…yo…yo no estoy enamorado de él como tu Tohma"

"¿Acaso tienes a alguien en Francia?"

Para aquel joven esa era la única explicación de porque alguien rechazaría a una persona como el rubio.

"Si, tengo a mi abuelo…soy todo lo que tiene, y seguro debe sentirse solo"

"No…no sé si me atreveré ayudarte"

Aquel joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ciertamente temía el castigo del Sheik al darse cuenta que había ayudado a escapar a Shuichi. Mientras tanto el pelirosa lo observaba, su actitud era bastante relajada en su persona, definitivamente se notaba que Tohma sabía como complacer a un hombre, seguramente la cabeza del harem lo había entrenado, después de todo el Sheik no podía estar sin alguien en su cama en sus largas estadías en el desierto.

"Por favor ayúdame…Yuki no se atreverá a lastimarte, ¿eres muy lindo y seguro eres alguien muy especial para él ¿no es así?"

"Bailo para él…y claro que estoy enamorado de él. Me deja sentarme en sus piernas mientras conversa…pronto tomará un esposo y claro que me encantaría que me eligiera a mí"

"No me permitas estar en tu camino entonces Tohma…tal vez él…tu sabes…"

"¿Elegirte a ti? Eres un extranjero y nada atractivo"

"Aún así Yuki me tiene aquí…me dio su cama para dormir y me ha dicho que me llevará a su harem"

"¿A su harem…para que? a hacer la limpieza probablemente"

"Aún así estoy en mejor posición que tu"

"Supongo que podré conseguirte lo que quieres. Tienes algún extraño embrujo sobre mi Sheik y es por eso que te mantiene aquí. Pero me pregunto, ¿sabrás en que dirección ir? El desierto es un lugar peligroso y con grandes distancias, ya te perdiste una vez y si no fuera por mi Sheik habrías muerto en él. Eres muy valiente…o muy tonto para arriesgarte de esa manera"

"Lo sé Tohma, pero solo me interesa alejarme de Yuki"

El pelirosa recordó por un momento la angustia que sintió al verse solo en el desierto y en las condiciones que el rubio lo había encontrado. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con nómadas amables que le mostraran el camino rumbo a Sehara. Así no tendría que enfrentar el peligro que representaba Yuki para él en aquel momento, que era en lo único que podría pensar. No permitiría que el rubio lo usara para satisfacer su cruel deseo de vengarse de su abuelo…no sería obligado a entregarle su cuerpo, a ser degradado hasta que no quedara el más mínimo rastro de su orgullo de ser un Shindo.

No era el hecho de que el rubio fuera árabe el que causaba en el pelirosa aquel miedo espantoso, sino el odio que aquel hombre sentía por su abuelo, el ser más importante en el mundo para Shuichi. No podría resistir la sola idea de imaginarse entre los brazos de Yuki y sentir la crueldad en sus labios obligándole a rendirse a sus deseos.

"Antes de Yuki nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que me hiciera tener miedo…"

La tienda se abrió en aquel momento, revelando al rubio de ojos dorados quien estaba cubierto con una túnica beige. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron cada uno de los rostros dentro de la tienda y sin decir nada procedió a deshacerse de su túnica que estaba cubierta de arena.

"¿Mi señor Yuki tuvo un día largo?"

Tohma descansó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, sus ojos azules llenos de admiración y cariño. Fue en ese momento que el pelirosa entendió el porque el Sheik esperaba que todo mundo se rindiera a sus pies.

"Hemos tenido que revisar uno de nuestros pozos. Alguien arruinó el agua echándole sal y tengo una fuerte idea de quienes pudieron haberlo hecho. La tribu de Abesh ha reclamado desde hace mucho tiempo que ese pozo les pertenece, pero de acuerdo a los derechos territoriales es nuestro. Es una broma de muy mal gusto pero he dejado a mis hombres vigilando el pozo para que nadie beba su agua hasta que lo hayamos purificado… ¿aún está caliente el té?"

El pelirosa acercó su mano a la tetera y sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación

"Aún así será suficiente. ¿Podrías servirme una taza de té?

"¿Mi señor desea que le ayude a quitarse las botas?" Preguntó Tohma acercándose seductoramente al rubio.

"Desde luego, pero ten cuidado con mis espuelas, no quiero que vayas a cortarte"

"Mi señor es muy considerado…"

Tohma removió las botas de los pies del Sheik. El pelirosa no perdió detalle alguno, no sabía si sentirse divertido o molesto ante la manera en que el rubio aceptaba las atenciones de aquel chico. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a todas esas cosas, después de todo tenía un harem, así que no podía esperar algo diferente.

"Tuve que probar el agua salada del pozo. Un poco más de té me vendría bien Shuichi"

Tohma desvió su mirada hacia el pelirosa, estaba celoso de que el Sheik usara su nombre de manera tan casual. Una de sus manos se deslizó a la pierna del rubio acariciando su rodilla posesivamente. Yuki lo miró con agrado y no lucía nada molesto ante aquella caricia, Tohma era como una mascota que entretenía al pelirosa tenía confianza en que Tohma se interesaría más en ayudarlo a escapar si lo hacía sentir inseguro.

"¿Qué es lo que harás con los hombres que contaminaron el pozo Yuki?...espero que el castigo sea acorde al crimen"

"Estoy de acuerdo Shuichi. Yo tuve que probar el agua, ellos harán lo mismo pero en mayor cantidades y los enviaré de vuelta a su campamento sin nada que beber. Eso les enseñará a apreciar el agua y no hacer bromas de ese tipo"

El pelirosa le ofreció más té al rubio a la vez que le acercaba unos pastelitos al rubio que el había estado comiendo también. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Yuki, después de haber sufrido tanto tiempo bajo el sol cuando bebió la limonada esta le hacía sabido a gloria, el agua era de las cosas más preciadas en el desierto. Mientras el rubio disfrutaba de un pastel sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del pelirosa, para después bajar por su esbelto cuello, hasta posarse en su pecho donde la bata que usaba estaba ligeramente abierta. Shuichi se dio cuenta de su mirada y trató de no sonrojarse.

"¿A mi señor le gustaría que Shuichi baile para usted en el futuro?"

El rubio se rió ligeramente y tomó otro pastelito.

"No creo que entre las cualidades de Shuichi esté el bailar Tohma. Dudo mucho que pueda sostener un rubí en su ombligo o que pueda mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Por el contrario me parece que sabe como disparar un arma y como montar"

"Me sorprende que a mi señor le atraiga alguien como él que no tiene ningún encanto"

El rubio estaba bastante divertido, sus ojos dorados prácticamente estaban riéndose de Shuichi mientras una de sus manos descansaba en el hombro de Tohma, quien permanecía sentado a sus pies.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir a eso Shuichi?...eres un hombre comparable con Tohma, y no me refiero a que tengas las partes necesarias, sino en toda la extensión de la palabra"

El pelirosa tuvo que morderse el labio para no vociferar los insultos que le veían a la mente en ese momento contra el rubio. Tenía que mantener su temperamento frente a Tohma, y provocar sus celos lo más posible y empujarlo a ayudarlo a escapar.

"Estoy seguro Yuki, que con tu amplio conocimiento en tantos amantes, debes saber si me encuentras atractivo o no para acostarte conmigo"

El rubio trató de suprimir una sonrisa pero no lo logró totalmente y sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo en el pelirosa.

"Después de todo tienes un sentido del humor Shuichi"

"Estoy recuperándolo Yuki"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso. Tanto el espíritu como el sentido del humor son como joyas en una persona"

"¿Joyas?...pero esas son para los amantes o esposos mi señor"

"¿Lo son mi niño?"

El rubio se movió ligeramente en el sillón, apartando sus manos del joven rubio junto a él. Sus ojos dorados estaban concentrados en Shuichi, como si estuviera preguntándose porque de repente estaba tratando de coquetear con él.

El corazón del pelirosa latía rápidamente, el rubio era bastante inteligente así que solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que solo estaba tratando de poner celoso a Tohma para que lo ayudara a escapar.

"Espero verte bailar Tohma, ¿en verdad puedes sostener un rubí en tu ombligo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?'"

"Tohma ha bailado desde niño… esta noche mi niño bailarás para nosotros, necesito entretenimiento después de todo el asunto tan desastroso del pozo. Tienes una gracia y un don especial para bailar"

"¿En verdad mi señor lo cree?" Una de las manos de Tohma se alzó para tratar de acariciar el rostro del Sheik, éste sostuvo su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo y observó sus manos.

"¿Porque usas tanta henna en tus manos Tohma?" "Es para que se vean lindas para mi señor"

"Eso no es necesario, ya eres bastante lindo para cubrirte con henna. Úsala menos en el futuro"

"Lo hago para complacer a mi señor Yuki, yo vivo por usted y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz"

El rubio acarició su cabeza, como si se tratara de un pequeño animal revoloteando en sus pies. Al mismo tiempo desvió sus ojos hacia Shuichi, quien había permanecido en silencio mientras ambos conversaban.

"¿Qué pensamientos se esconden en esos ojos violetas? Su misterio me intriga y me hace preguntarme que vería si pudiera penetrarlos"

"Me parece que tus ojos dorados son más misteriosos…he escuchado que ustedes los árabes pueden ver el futuro en la arena y cosas por el estilo"

"¿Te gustaría que traiga a alguien para que lea tu destino en la arena?"

"¡Pensé que tu eras al amo de mi destino!"

"Lo soy, pero no puedo evitar notar que he provocado que sientas curiosidad. Quieres saber si el adivinador puede decirte que te espera Shuichi"

"Me parece que sería muy tonto si no supiera lo que me espera a tu lado. Me lo has dejado claro tantas veces que no necesito un adivinador para saberlo"

"Aún así… "

El rubio se puso de pie y habló en árabe con el hombre que vigilaba la tienda. Al regresar a la habitación se sentó cómodamente de nuevo, observando a sus dos acompañantes. Tenían un innegable contraste tanto físicamente como en su personalidad.

"También yo quiero que me lean mis destino mi señor Yuki"

"Tu destino está escrito en tu rostro mi querido niño"

"¿Mi rostro le complace a mi señor?"

El joven se abrazó de una de las piernas de Yuki, descansando su cabeza en ella mientras el rubio disfrutaba de uno de sus acostumbrados cigarros, esperando que llegara el adivinador. El pelirosa no podía creer como Tohma podía hacer tan obvio para el Sheik como adoraba cada parte de su ser.

No podía imaginarse como alguien pudiera estar tan hambriento de deseo y pasión por un hombre al que nada más le importaba disfrutar un cuerpo. Tendrían que pasar días y noches, cientos de ellas para que Shuichi se mostrase así de sumiso con un hombre, tendrían que azotarlo para lograrlo…no, jamás lo permitiría…

"El desierto a su tiempo, hará que vayas perdiendo tus inhibiciones Shuichi. El hielo no puede evitar derretirse en nuestro clima…sin duda tu te derretirás igual a pesar de que resistes las fuerzas de la naturaleza humana"

"Así es como te gusta tener a tus amantes, arrastrándose a tus pies. Acaso no te aburres de tener una pila de gente posada a tus pies al momento en que te ven"

Sus ojos se concentraron en su cabello rosado un par de segundos, era algo en Shuichi que lo hacía único. Aquellos ojos violetas que parecían gemas, adornados de hermosas pestañas. Aquellos labios rosas que lucían sumamente apetecibles… sus ojos dorados no podían apartarse del pelirosa… Este se dio cuenta hacia donde iban los pensamientos del rubio. Aún tenía que poner muchos kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, mientras fuera prisionero estaría sujeto a los deseos e inclinaciones de Yuki

"Una cosa es segura Shuichi, no espero aburrirme contigo"

"¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido o una amenaza?"

"Eres bastante inteligente para tomarlo como ambas. Ese abuelo tuyo te enseñó a no tener miedo a pesar de que tus rodillas tiemblen, siempre te trató como un niño pero yo no lo haré…"

En ese momento una figura esbelta cubierta con una túnica verde entró en la habitación terminando su conversación. El joven se inclinó ante el Sheik quien aceptó la reverencia a la vez que ponía a Tohma de pie, le dijo algo en árabe.

"Vamos mi niño, vete a descansar para que bailes de una manera increíble esta noche"

"Quiero quedarme y escuchar que es lo que el adivinador le dirá a Shuichi…no me trate como un niño mi señor…"

"Eso es lo que eres mi adorado Tohma, ve báñate y prepárate para esta noche"

Llevó a Tohma a la salida de la tienda y regresó su atención con el adivinador y el pelirosa.

"Suguru, para entretenernos un poco quiero que leas el futuro de este joven. Está bastante interesado en saber que experiencias le esperan en el desierto"

Shuichi le dedicó al rubio una mirada asesina ante el tono de sarcasmo que usó con el adivinador. Este sacó un pequeño saco de su túnica, vertiendo su contenido en la mesa, era arena del desierto sin duda pero en una gran gama de colores. El Sheik permaneció sentado no perdiendo de vista cada reacción del pelirosa. Suguru le pidió a Shuichi que revolviera la arena con sus manos para proceder. El pelirosa estaba bastante incrédulo pero aún así lo hizo ante la mirada insistente del adivinador. Suguru se inclinó para comenzar a interpretar la arena siguiendo las figuras que habían formado las manos de Shuichi.

Comenzó a susurrar cosas en árabe. Repentinamente apunto al pelirosa, haciendo que éste tratara de alejarse de él, ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él seguía hablando en árabe pero no podría entenderlo así que guió su atención al rubio, esperando que éste le dijera su significado. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue hacerle una pregunta en árabe al adivinador…

"¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Yuki? Incluso si son cosas sin sentido me gustaría saberlo"

"Como tu dices, son simplemente cosas sin sentido. Dijo que un extraño se ha cruzado en tu camino, pero eso ya lo sabemos ¿no es así?"

"¿Es todo lo que dijo?"

Cuando le pidió que revolviera la arena le había hablado en un francés un tanto rústico pero aún así lo comprendió así que pensó que él mismo podía preguntarle que había visto en la arena que lo había perturbado tanto y que el rubio se negaba a decirle. El adivinador estaba a punto de responderle pero el rubio le dijo algo en árabe y permaneció en silencio.

"¿Cómo te atreves Yuki? Déjalo que conteste mi pregunta, o quieres que piense que estás ocultando algo"

El pelirosa no quería creer aquello, pero su abuelo le había contado alguna vez que muchas de esas personas tenían el don de la clarividencia.

"Tu eres el que quería que me dijeran mi futuro, tengo derecho a saber lo que él ha visto"

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres te lo diré. Suguru vió una tumba"

"U...una tumba…¿de quién?"

"¿De quién crees?"

El rubio descansó su mirada en Shuichi por un par de minutos, sus ojos violetas lucían aterrados, consideró las cosas un momento y después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Mi tumba por supuesto"

"¿Tuya Yuki? No te creo, Suguru estaba leyendo la arena para mí…tu no tienes nada que ver"

"Pero tu estás aquí conmigo, en mi tienda, en mi campamento"

"Quiero que Suguru me conteste"

"Es suficiente con que yo te lo diga"

La actitud arrogante del rubio molestó profundamente a Shuichi. Este le extendió un par de monedas a Suguru, quien juntó sus cosas y se retiró. Inconscientemente los ojos del pelirosa se enfocaron en aquel hombre rubio frente a él, era inimaginable que alguien como Yuki enfermara o pudiera morir. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, deseaba ver a Yuki muerto y que su poder sobre él terminara, pero a la vez le producía una extraña sensación imaginar el desierto sin ese hombre.

"No te pongas así Shuichi, quería que lo vieras solo como un juego"

"Me da gusto que encuentres algo así divertido"

Las manos del rubio descansaron en los hombros de Shuichi, jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Rodeó se cuerpo con una de sus manos atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras la otra sujetaba su barbilla. El pelirosa sintió su corazón a punto de salirse, sintió entonces las manos del rubio deslizarse por sus brazos para finalmente descansar en sus muñecas. Instintivamente Shuichi trató de escapar y alejarse del rubio, sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de malicia.

"Parece que finalmente podremos iniciar nuestro encuentro amoroso"

Lo llevó hasta la cama, empujándolo para que descansara en ella y posándose sobre él.

"Ves que fácil es rendirte a mis deseos….no puedes luchar con mi fuerza Shuichi"

El pelirosa estaba atrapado, quería arañarlo pero sus manos eran fuertemente sujetadas por una de las manos del rubio. La otra mientras tanto acariciaba su cabello rosado, su mejilla, y sus labios.

"¡Está bien! Si me vas a violar hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esto"

"Tan ansioso estás Shuichi"

"Odio cada caricia tuya, ¡eres un monstruo!"

"Entonces voy a tocarte un poco más…"

El rubio se abrió pasó al pecho del pelirosa acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, su piel era sumamente suave, y su rostro tenía un sonrojo muy particular, parte enojo parte inexperiencia.

"Siempre es delicioso tocar un cuerpo virgen"

"¿Acaso has violado a muchos?"

Shuichi no se rindió y siguió tratando de alejarse del rubio, de pronto todo el mundo del pelirosa se había reducido a aquella tienda, en esa cama donde el rubio lo estaba tocando.

"Tienes una boca que no puede sabe estar cerrada, ten cuidado porque puedo decidir callarte"

El rubio se acercó más al cuerpo del pelirosa, su rostro estaba muy cerca de aquel esbelto cuello. Shuichi podía sentir la respiración de Yuki haciéndose más elaborada cada vez mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo sensualmente pero apenas rozándolo. Shuichi podía ser virgen pero no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que el rubio estaba comenzando a perder el control, sus ojos dorados saboreándose cada parte del cuerpo del pelirosa.

"Tu…tu no te comportarías así si yo fuera árabe, no es así Yuki"

"Desde luego que no. Pero contigo y conmigo las cosas son diferentes, te lo dije, ojo por ojo, tu cuerpo por mi venganza…cuando quiero algo no dejo que pequeños contratiempos me lo impidan"

"¿Pequeños contratiempos? ¡O sea tu quieres arruinar mi vida y llamas así a mi resistencia! No tienes un gramo de compasión en ti…tu eres el tipo de persona que espera que cualquiera se rinda a tus pies a pesar de tus abusos"

"En este momento no se me antoja maltratarte Shuichi, quiero tocarte, tu piel es muy suave y hace mucho tiempo ya que no tengo un amante entre mis brazos que tenga tu pureza…si deseas seguir luchando hazlo, hará más placentera mi conquista"

"¡Eres un demonio, salvaje, abusivo, secuestrador!"

Las manos del rubio acariciaban suavemente el cuello del pelirosa y sonreía ante las reacciones de su compañero.

"Saca todo el enojo de tu cuerpo Shuichi. Es bien sabido que cuando la sangre hierve de ira el dolor es menor"

"¿D…dolor?"

"Todos nuestros placeres tienen que ser pagados de una u otra manera"

"Y tu crees que yo…puedo encontrar placer contigo…debes estar bromeando"

El pelirosa estaba respirando agitadamente, no podía negar aquella calidez que sentía en su cuerpo al contacto con el del rubio.

"Que importa si no encuentras placer conmigo, mientras yo obtenga lo que quiero"

Eso solo enfureció y aterró más al pelirosa quien se empeñó en pelear con más fuerza para zafarse de los brazos del rubio. Murmurando algo en árabe Yuki se acercó más al rostro de Shuichi hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los del pelirosa. Por una eternidad inimaginable para Shuichi sus labios se unieron en sincronía con aquellos que lo besaban…

Volvió a la realidad cuando aquellos labios dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a besar su cuello mientras las manos del rubio abrieron su bata… nadie lo había tocado antes de esa manera, se sintió perdido, temeroso como lo había estado en el desierto cuando huyó su caballo. Shuichi siguió intentando liberarse en vano, la marca de sus besos estaba ahora sobre todo su cuerpo, de sus labios brotaron súplicas sin sentido que el rubio ignoró.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Qué tendrá preparado Yuki para Shuichi? Será que finalmente el rubio logrará su venganza...


	5. Libertad

**CAPITULO 5. LIBERTAD**

El pelirosa se sintió perdido bajo el rubio, su extensa espalda, sus brazos fuertes y piernas largas no tenían comparación con la corpulencia de Shuichi. Tomó el labio inferior del pelirosa entre los suyos, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Sus manos no se habían detenido ni un solo segundo para acariciar aquel cuerpo a su merced.

Shuichi sintió una de las manos del rubio deslizarse a una rodilla, subiendo lentamente provocándole escalofríos a su compañero. El pelirosa en vano trataba de empujarlo, lo que provocó que Yuki se riera suavemente al sentir más cerca el contacto de aquel pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

"Sabes, puedo tomar eso como una invitación. Dime Shuichi, ¿acaso debo hacerlo?"

Lo que el rubio había hecho hasta ese momento era suficiente para el pelirosa, quien sentía hundirse cada vez en una extraña oscuridad con sus besos, se sentía confundido, asustado, resignado.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y sus labios entreabiertos después de ser besado de aquella manera tan atrevida por Yuki. En un descuido sujetó fuertemente el cabello del rubio, como si tratara de arrancárselo con sus pequeñas manos.

"Suficiente Shuichi, deja de jalar mi cabello"

El rubio logró zafar las manos del pelirosa de su cabello, sintiéndose perdido sus manos se deslizaron rozando el pecho de Yuki que estaba en total despliegue ya que su túnica se había abierto mientras forcejeaba con Shuichi. Éste sujetó aquellas manos pequeñas junto a su pecho, sus ojos dorados enfocándose en el rostro lleno de sorpresa del niño bajo él.

"Por el profeta…besar labios que no han sido probados jamás es sumamente delicioso"

El pelirosa se quedó quieto, ya no podía luchar más con él, era evidente que la diferencia entre sus fuerzas era demasiada. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por los besos del rubio, odiaba la fascinación que mostraba el rostro de Yuki en aquel momento.

El contacto íntimo de sus cuerpos en aquella posición en la que se encontraban le permitía sentir el sexo del rubio presionado en una de sus piernas… no soportaba la manera en que Yuki estaba devorando con sus ojos cada parte de su cuerpo, lo hacía sentir indefenso, avergonzado y furioso. Abruptamente se levantó, una mano peinando sus dorados cabellos a la vez que ajustaba su túnica.

"Ajusta tu ropa Shuichi"

El rubio se dio la vuelta dándole la espalada para buscar uno de sus cigarrillos. El pelirosa obedeció, sus manos estaban temblando y como pudo reacomodó su ropa. Como deseaba tener un cuchillo o algo parecido y enterrárselo a Yuki en el mismo momento.

"Te odio Yuki…."

"Sin duda. Es una reacción bastante natural pero ya se te pasará. Agradece que me esté preocupando de tomarme mi tiempo para poseerte…"

"Oh gracias, que considerado de tu parte"

"¿Acaso pensaste que tus encantos se me habían subido a la cabeza como un buen vino, y que no podría resistirte?"

"Para nada, sé que lo único que tienes en mente es fastidiarme la vida y molestarme"

"Exactamente Shuichi"

El rubio le sonrió, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y salió de la tienda. Shuichi suspiró y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo…era indispensable que Tohma lo ayudara a escapar, confiaba en que éste lo ayudaría ya que notó la actitud que el joven tomó cuando Yuki lo hizo que abandonara la tienda y definitivamente sus atenciones con el pelirosa tampoco lo tenían muy contento. L

a sola idea de ser poseído por un hombre como Yuki para satisfacer su sed de venganza lo hacía querer huir de él cada vez más. Seguramente después de violarlo varias veces se volvería una cosa más sin importancia para el rubio. Por más que se enfrentaba al rubio y lo insultaba sabía que emocionalmente no resistiría ser tratado de esa manera. Tenía que huir antes de que Yuki hiciera más que besarlo, lo que acababa de pasar sin duda había sido premeditado por el rubio y eso lo había asustado más.

Al ritmo de una música sensual un joven rubio bailaba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por unos pantaloncillos azules semitransparentes, su pecho totalmente desnudo, mientras sus manos y tobillos estaban cubiertos de joyas. Era un espectáculo agradable ante algunas miradas.

El pelirosa permanecía sentado junto a Yuki observando cada movimiento del joven, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver algo así. La música terminó y Tohma se sentó a un lado del Sheik aún moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente. El rubio le sonrió y tomó una de sus muñecas colocándole un brazalete nuevo. Este agradeció el gesto y le ofreció sus labios al rubio, sin embargo, la respuesta de este fue colocar un pequeño panecillo en su boca.

La música seguía resonando en los oídos de Shuichi, no podía dormir, se dio varias vueltas en la cama pero sus sentidos seguían pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó inmediatamente. Era una silueta esbelta con una lámpara en mano.

"Soy yo Tohma…tengo un caballo afuera esperando por ti, te traje ropa adecuada para el desierto también"

"T…todavía es de noche….¿dónde está Yuki?"

"Aún durmiendo…"

La respuesta del joven rubio evocó una imagen en el pelirosa de Yuki en la cama de Tohma, durmiendo después de haber hecho quien sabe que tantas cosas. Y que éste se había escabullido para llevarle las cosas y que pudiera escapar.

"¡Vamos Shuichi apúrate! No quiero pensar que pasaría si despierta y ve que no estoy a su lado….afuera tengo uno de sus mejores caballos…"

"No sé como agradecértelo… sé que te estás arriesgando mucho por mí"

"Si te vas antes de que nos descubran entonces estaremos a mano"

"Recordaste incluirme una botella de agua también"

"Desde luego"

Tohma hizo un agujero con un cuchillo en la parte trasera de la tienda y se deslizaron silenciosamente.

"Vete ahora Shuichi….espero que no nos volvamos a ver"

"Concuerdo contigo Tohma"

El caballo comenzó a alejarse del campamento rápidamente, Shuichi sentía un poco de dolor en su pierna pero su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente, por fin había escapado de las manos del rubio. Tenía que poner toda la distancia posible antes de que Yuki se diera cuenta de su ausencia y mandara a sus hombres buscarlo.

Después de algunas horas las luces del amanecer comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Shuichi no había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, aquellos colores, aquella inmensidad de arena, entendía porque la gente que visitaba el desierto quedaba fascinada.

La intensidad del sol se fue haciendo más fuerte, después de un rato el pelirosa tenía demasiada sed. Detuvo momentáneamente el caballo y tomó la botella que Tohma le había dejado en la montura, sin embargo, en el mismo momento escupió aquello…era agua pero con un indiscutible sabor a jabón. No podía creer que Tohma fuera tan malvado como para hacer algo así, sintió un gran coraje invadir su cuerpo.

¿Por qué Tohma lo había hecho si el rubio había compartido su cama aquella noche? Después de que el joven rubio había terminado de bailar, Yuki se despidió del pelirosa y se había ido en compañía de Tohma. Shuichi había asumido que el joven rubio había dormido con Yuki, pero tal vez lo había dejado solo igual que a él.

El pelirosa suspiró y comenzó a pensar en su abuelo. Este siempre le había contado las maravillas del desierto, pero hasta ahora entendía sus peligros. Su caballo lucía cansado, su ritmo comenzó a bajar poco a poco.

"No te preocupes amiguito, seguramente pronto encontraremos un lugar donde protegernos del sol y un poco de agua para los dos"

Después de un rato alcanzó a ver algo…eran un sinfín de palmeras, muchas habitaciones, definitivamente ambos estaban salvados, solo tenía que encontrar una persona con autoridad en aquel lugar para pedir su ayuda y regresar a tu hotel.

Finalmente podía estar tranquilo, había huido del Sheik y estaba a salvo, ahora si podría regresar a su casa al lado de su abuelo. Al adentrarse en aquella ciudad desértica, lo primero que vio fue a un niño pequeño. Se acercó a él pero el niño trató de huir.

"No tengas miedo…mira…te daré estas monedas…necesito hablar con el Agha" (esta palabra la usan los árabes para referirse a un amo o un oficial importante)

Fue la única palabra que el niño entendió, tomó las monedas que le ofrecía Shuichi y lo llevó junto con su caballo hasta un enorme edificio que estaba rodeado de palmeras.

"Casa de Agha"

La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, así que sin más remedio decidió patearla y esperar que alguien abriera. Lentamente se abrió y reveló dos hombres que no lucían nada amables. Miraron al pelirosa de pies a cabeza y entonces notaron que a su lado estaba un caballo. Uno de ellos se acercó a examinarlo y murmuró algunas cosas en árabe al otro hombre.

"Deseo ver al Agha…necesito su ayuda para regresar a Sehara"

Uno de los guardias le habló en francés preguntándole donde había obtenido el caballo. Shuichi les contó que se había perdido en el desierto y que lo habían ayudado en un campamento.

"¿Por qué no te escoltó alguien de ellos de vuelta?"

Sin duda el pelirosa no sabía que estaba muy lejos de Sehara. Los guardias hablaron entre ellos y finalmente uno continuó.

"Vendrás con nosotros"

El lugar era verdaderamente increíble, tenía un enorme jardín adornado por palmeras y fuentes. Inconscientemente comenzó a contarlas y se dio cuenta que eran cinco de ellas, entonces sentimientos de aprehensión lo invadieron.

"Necesito ver a alguien que pueda ayudarme"

"Debes estar muy cansado después de cabalgar tanto tiempo. El Agha por el momento no está pero en cuanto llegue te atenderá. Mientras tanto nos ocuparemos de que comas y descanses"

Uno de los guardias llevó a Shuichi hasta un enorme comedor, los muebles y aquel olor particular le resultaban sumamente extraños.

"En un momento más te traerán algo de comer"

"Tengo mucha sed, realmente apreciaría que me dieran algo de beber….¿crees que el Agha me pueda recibir el día de hoy?"

"Hemos recibido noticias de que llegará el día de hoy, pero no estoy muy seguro que pueda verte"

"Oh dios mío…y no hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar que pueda ayudarme. Seguramente al Agha no le importará que me escolten a Sehara"

"Al contrario, nuestro Agha se incomodaría si no tiene la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Además aún queda pendiente el asunto del caballo"

"Ya les he dicho que me lo prestaron en el campamento, fueron muy amables conmigo"

"De ser así, porque te dejaron irte solo sin conocer el desierto. Ese caballo es sumamente caro y tendrás que explicarle al Agha como lo obtuviste. Mientras tanto te alimentaremos"

"Yo no me robé el caballo si es lo que estás pensando, quiero que lo regresen al campamento"

"No debes preocuparte por eso ya que nos encargaremos de hacerlo"

El guardia salió del comedor pero permaneció vigilando la puerta. El pelirosa tenía una extraña sensación de volver a ser un prisionero, sin embargo, estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse más así que decidió alimentarse primero. Esperaba que el amo de la casa volviera pronto, seguramente él lo ayudaría a volver a su hotel.

Aunque le preocupaba el comentario del guardia respecto al caballo, que tal si lo culpaban de robarlo, no sabía cual era el castigo por eso….había escuchado que en algunos países del este solían cortarle las manos a los ladrones….

Un sirviente vestido totalmente de blanco entró en el comedor sirviendo una deliciosa comida para el pelirosa. Comió hasta saciarse y se quedó sentado por un buen rato reposando la comida.

Se puso de pie y contempló la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, a través de la ventana podía ver los preciosos jardines, estaban cubiertos de flores, como desearía estar en aquel lugar y no encerrado en aquel comedor. Se dio la media vuelta y decidió que iría al jardín a pesar de las protestas del guardia, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

"¡TU!"

El pelirosa sintió su corazón a punto de detenerse, era sin duda su fin.

"¿Quién más podría ser Shuichi?"

El rubio le sonrió maliciosamente y observó como el pelirosa comenzaba a alejarse de él, pero el rubio no apartó su mirada de él y lo siguió por todo el comedor.

"Esperé a que terminaras de comer Shuichi, no quería arruinar tu apetito"

"¿Q…qué haces tu aquí?...¿acaso esta gente mando por ti?"

"Mi niño…yo vivo aquí…"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Alguien me dijo que el Agha vive aquí"

"Y así es y está justo frente a ti. ¿Acaso no has entendido que siendo un caballo de mi propiedad iría a un lugar familiar para él?"

"¡Nooooo…!"

Las piernas del pelirosa no podían sostenerlo más, se sentó por un momento aún en shock. Algo dentro de él tuvo sus sospechas cuando contó las 5 fuentes, pero aun así parecía irreal tener al rubio frente a él después de haber tratado de huir a toda costa de sus manos.

"Gracias a la inteligencia de Bhrum estás a salvo, pudiste estar en peligro de muerte…aunque como veo las cosas ante tus ojos yo represento más peligro que el desierto mismo"

"Así es"

La voz del pelirosa era apenas perceptible, no podía apartar sus ojos del rubio frente a él, sus ojos dorados lucían un tanto furiosos y otra expresión que Shuichi no podía identificar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo…me vas a tratar como un ladrón de caballos?"

"No sería mala idea que te escondieras de mi un tiempo"

El rubio respondió sarcásticamente, sosteniendo la fusta de su caballo en sus manos.

"Me vas a decir quien te ayudó a escapar de mi campamento….o debo adivinar"

"Eto…yo…vi uno de los caballos cerca y lo tomé…"

"Pequeño mentiroso…los caballos son muy valiosos y siempre hay alguien cuidándolos. Solo alguien en quien yo confío tendría acceso a Bhrum…tengo que reconocer que eres mejor jinete de lo que pensé, ya que no es cualquier caballo, si acaso lo hubieses maltratado un poco te habría tirado de inmediato"

"Supongo que ya lo examinaste para cerciorarte que no lo he lastimado en lo más mínimo…imagino que estás gozando a mi costa que no haya podido huir de ti a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos ¡TE ODIO!"

"Me alegra ver que tu espíritu de Shindo sigue intacto. Es una de las cosas que admiro de ti Shuichi…y sin duda esa admiración llevó a Tohma a ayudarte en tu afán de huir de mí, aunque fuiste muy ingenuo al confiar en él, siempre les hace cosas desagradables a las personas que no encuentra agradables, y sobre todo a ti por quien se siente amenazado"

"¡Me dio una botella llena de agua con jabón!...francamente no me pareció nada agradable cuando le di un trago"

"Lo imagino…pero me encargaré de que ese niño tenga su escarmiento"

"No creo que lo tome muy bien después de siempre está arrastrándose a tus pies en semejante acto de devoción. Aunque supongo que tus amantes disfrutan por igual una caricia que un golpe si viene de tu parte"

"Anoche parecías disfrutar bastante el baile de Tohma, no se si recuerdas que uno de mis hombres se acercó a hablar conmigo. Justamente había regresado de Sehara"

El rubio hizo una pausa y miró intensamente al pelirosa. Este por alguna razón se sintió nervioso y miró a Yuki suplicándole con sus ojos violetas que continuara hablando.

"Debí haber hablado contigo anoche Shuichi"

"Supongo que tenías otras cosas en mente…¿de que se trata? ¿tiene que ver con mi abuelo acaso?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque siento algo extraño, tengo que regresar a casa con él y debes dejarme hacerlo"

"Tengo que decirte Shuichi…"

Una de las manos del rubio descansó en el hombro del pelirosa, en un gesto de apoyo ante lo que estaba por revelarle.

"Fui informado que el hotel recibió un mensaje para ti de que debías volver a casa. El coronel Shindo sufrió un infarto y lo llevaron al hospital donde falleció sin recuperar el conocimiento…me temo que no lo volverás a ver Shuichi"

Shuichi se desvaneció en el piso, al mismo tiempo el rubio lo sujetó contra su pecho mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello del pelirosa. Éste aceptó el gesto de Yuki, después de todo estaba sumamente dolido para importarle. Podía haberle dicho la noche anterior, pero debió hacerlo a un lado porque su placer al lado de Tohma era más importante.

"¿E…es verdad lo que has dicho Yuki?"

"Desafortunadamente para ti Shuichi así es"

"¡Tuu…tu querías torturarlo… él está muerto por tu culpa!"

Los sentidos del pelirosa estaban totalmente nublados, solo quería lastimar a aquel hombre tan cerca de él. Como si sus dedos tuvieran voluntad propia, tomo un cuchillo que portaba el rubio en su cadera y lo sacó de su funda…en el siguiente instante lo enterró en su costado…

El rubio maldijo fuertemente y se alejó del pelirosa, el cuchillo cayó al piso y observó como del costado de Yuki comenzaba a brotar la sangre.

"¡Por el profeta!... ¿te ha hecho sentir mejor enterrarme ese cuchillo?"

"¡Espero que te sientas peor!...tu maldad ha matado a mi abuelo…te vengaste e hiciste que pagara con su vida, ¿no es así?"

"¿Acaso lo hice Shuichi?"

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente del dolor, con su túnica presionó la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre. En todo momento en pelirosa no dejaba de mirarlo.

"¡ESPERO QUE TE DUELA MUCHO!"

Shuichi estaba temblando, sus manos se acercaron a su rostro para disipar las ligeras lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

"Te aseguro Shuichi que me duele bastante"

El rubio lo miró en silencio por unos minutos.

"Las noticias sobre tu abuelo se recibieron en tu hotel el mismo día que saliste solo al desierto. Tu y yo no nos habíamos encontrado aún ese día. Murió pacíficamente si eso te tranquiliza, sin embargo, no quiero seguirlo. Vamos, ven conmigo, tengo que atender mi herida antes de que tengas el privilegio de verme morir frente a ti"

"¡Eso quisiera, pero se necesita más que una simple puñalada para matar un demonio como tu!"

"Ah, entonces eso significa que no tienes el menor remordimiento de haberme lastimado…dime, porque es que estás temblando, por miedo o por lo que puedo hacerte…"

"Nada de lo que me hagas puede lastimarme ya. Debes sentirte muy decepcionado ahora que mi abuelo está fuera de tu alcance"

"El lo está….pero tu no…"

"No puedes pretender mantenerme aquí…ya no hay razón…"

El pelirosa se quedó callado al ver como los ojos del rubio se tornaban maliciosos de nueva cuenta.

"Verdaderamente a veces eres demasiado inocente Shuichi. Acaso te has olvidado que el destino te puso en mi camino por una razón"

"Nooo…yo tengo que ir a casa. No hay nadie más, yo soy todo lo que él tenía"

"Desde luego Shuichi. Su único nieto quien se desvaneció en el desierto. Es hora de que te resignes a lo inevitable mi niño"

"¡No me llames así!"

El pelirosa intentó acercarse y golpear el rubio, pero este detuvo su mano con fuerza, tanto que sintió un ligero dolor al ser sujetado de aquella manera.

"No voy a permitir que me trates de esta manera Yuki"

Shuichi comenzó a forcejear con el rubio, en respuesta este llamó a uno de sus hombres para que lo sujetara, levantándolo como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo.

"Llévalo al harem…este mocoso salvaje necesita ser enseñado como ser un hombre. Pondo bajo custodia de Sakano y dile que se asegure que no tenga acceso a nada que pueda cortar"

"¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO YUKI…ERES UN DEMONIO!"

A pesar de las palabras del pelirosa claro que estaba pasando, el rubio tenía autoridad absoluta en aquel lugar. Mientras se alejaba en brazos de aquel guardia veía la sonrisa burlona de Yuki mientras su mano presionaba su herida.

"¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE LO CLAVARÉ EN EL CORAZÓN YUKI, TENLO POR SEGURO!"

"Cállate, nadie le puede hablar así al Sheik"

Cuando el rubio se pedió de su vista y comenzó a ver todo lo extraño que lo rodeaba se sintió perdido, lágrimas silenciosas abandonaron sus ojos violetas.

El harem estaba rodeado de flores, al centro una alberca rodeada por unas esculturas árabes. La puerta de uno de los cuartos fue abierta y Shuichi fue dejado solo en ella por el guardia. Más tarde Sakano había entrado en la habitación dándole una extraña bebida, ayudándolo a cambiarse en ropa de dormir.

Después de algunas horas el pelirosa comenzó a estirarse, sin duda la bebida de la noche anterior debía haber tenido algún tipo de somnífero para calmar sus nervios. Ya no había más lágrimas en el rostro del pelirosa, en lugar de eso sentía una increíble desolación sabiendo que no volvería a ver a su adorado abuelo. Ya no había nadie que se preocupara por él.

Decidió levantarse lentamente y fue cuando notó la ropa que usaba, era sin duda la seda más fina que había visto, sin embargo, era demasiado transparente para su gusto, cada parte de su cuerpo podría delinearse en aquel traje azul. Se preguntaba que pasaría con él, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar sonar la perilla de la puerta, y ver como esta se abría completamente. Una figura sumamente familiar para él apareció entonces usando un traje blanco, permaneció quieto y Shuichi sintió su corazón desbocarse.

Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, instintivamente Shuichi se hizo hasta el respaldo y abrazó las almohadas, sus ojos dorados siguiendo cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

"Dormiste bastantes horas Shuichi"

"¿Cuánto he dormido?"

"Casi desde el momento en que te trajeron aquí, y eso fue desde ayer por la tarde"

"¿Q…quién cambio mi ropa?"

"Desafortunadamente no fui yo"

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro del rubio al ver la cara de desagrado de Shuichi ante su comentario.

"Estaba en manos del médico mientras cosía mi herida. ¿No vas a preguntarme como me siento después de tu ataque?"

"Puedo ver perfectamente en que estado te encuentras. Eres tan fuerte como tus caballos"

"Gracias por el interés en mi salud Shuichi. Tu luces en excelentes condiciones…"

En respuesta Shuichi se sonrojó y enredó su cuerpo con las sábanas provocando que el rubio se riera.

"Eso es como tratar de ocultar una presa después de que su depredador la ha visto"

"Con todos tus amantes, no creo que un cuerpo más sea una sorpresa"

"Ah, pero siempre hay un elemento de curiosidad en la posesión de un juguete nuevo"

"¡No soy un juguete….y ciertamente no soy tu posesión tampoco!"

"No te engañes Shuichi. Tu eres mío…si decido poseerte quien en el mundo vendrá a reclamar que te devuelva. Para aquellos fuera del desierto eres un chico que se perdió en él y murió, para quienes viven aquí tu eres asunto mío…un hombre con mi posición tiene autoridad sobre todos dentro de su territorio"

"Eso ya lo sé…"

"Has sido cuidado desde el principio, si te comportas seguro pronto te acostumbrarás a mi ciudad, estoy seguro que encontrarás que es un lugar fascinante"

"Explícame como una prisión puede ser fascinante"

El pelirosa lo observó con un dejo de decepción en sus ojos, para él no había algo peor que ser privado de su libertad por un árabe abusivo que solo lo quería como su juguete de placer.

"Si vas a ver mi ciudad como una prisión eso será Shuichi, sería más inteligente que la vieras como tu hogar"

"Mi hogar es en Francia…¿qué clase de hombre tiene la audacia de decirme que debo ver este…este harem como mi casa? Yo no pertenezco aquí, no fui criado para ser el juguete sexual de nadie"

"Mi querido niño, Allah creó criaturas como tu para ser cuidadas y deseadas, si no porque esa suavidad de tu piel, esos labios deliciosos, cada detalle de tu cuerpo es exquisito"

"Dios…creo a las personas para que se amen unas a otras, no para ser abusadas"

"Entonces déjame amarte Shuichi"

El rubio se acercó más a la cama, sentandose a un lado de Shuichi, su rostro a escasos centímetros de la del pelirosa.

"Vamos Shuichi, sé tan dulce como luces"

Las manos de Yuki sujetaron las sábanas con fuerza, haciéndolas a un lado y quitándole a Shuichi su falsa protección ante él. Al sentirse tan amenazado Shuichi abandonó la cama y corrió hacía el otro lado de la habitación, tropezando con un cojín.

En un par de pasos el rubio llegó hasta el pelirosa, posicionándose sobre él y haciendo imposible que escapara. Shuichi lo miró directamente, lleno de terror y reteniendo su respiración…El rubio por su parte lo sujetó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo haciendo que el pelirosa sintiera su sexo erecto presionado contra la suyo.

"¡Nooo….por favor Yuki…!"

* * *

Continuará...= )


	6. El primero

**CAPITULO 6. EL PRIMERO**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

Al sentirse tan amenazado Shuichi abandonó la cama y corrió hacía el otro lado de la habitación, tropezando con un cojín. En un par de pasos el rubio llegó hasta el pelirosa, posicionándose sobre él y haciendo imposible que escapara.

Shuichi lo miró directamente, lleno de terror y reteniendo su respiración…El rubio por su parte lo sujetó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo haciendo que el pelirosa sintiera su sexo erecto presionado contra la suyo.

"¡Nooo….por favor Yuki…!"

"No tengas miedo Shuichi"

El pelirosa lo miró directamente, podía ver la emoción en los ojos del rubio por tenerlo tan cerca.

"No tengo intención alguna de lastimar a alguien tan dulce y delicado como tu. Mi intención es llevarte lentamente a un placer tan grande que jamás has experimentado"

Mientras hablaba el rubio se puso de pie y tomó a Shuichi en sus brazos, llevándolo de nuevo a la cama. El pelirosa sintió un extraño temblor recorrer su espalda ya que estaba sumamente nervioso. Yuki lo depositó con suavidad en la cama sentándose a su lado y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

"Acércate Shuichi…cuando deseo a alguien no dejo que nada se interponga en mi camino. Tienes esos hermosos ojos amatistas y tus labios son sumamente apetecibles"

El rubio acercó sus labios a los del pelirosa, uniéndolos en un largo y sensual beso. Lo empujó lentamente hasta que su pequeña espalda descansaba en la cama, cubriéndolo parcialmente con su cuerpo.

El pelirosa permaneció recostado sintiendo como el cuerpo del rubio presionaba el suyo, provocando una sensación extraña en él. Su temperatura se estaba elevando y sentía una ansiedad indescriptible. Trató de alejarse de los labios de Yuki pero este parecía no tener la menor intención de detenerse.

En inicio pensó que el rubio lo besaría salvajemente y con agresividad, sin embargo, sus besos eran suaves, probando, provocando cada centímetro de los labios del pelirosa.

Lentamente Yuki se apartó del pelirosa liberando su boca. La imagen frente a él era verdaderamente provocativa, los labios hinchados y ligeramente abiertos después de haber sido besados con tal intensidad por él, además de aquel cuerpo totalmente a su merced. Sus ojos dorados estudiaron cada detalle, cuidando en todo momento las reacciones de Shuichi. Cuando el rubio se separó, el pelirosa abrió sus ojos lentamente, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel hombre, era aterradora la situación en la que se encontraba pero también Yuki era increíblemente atractivo.

En tiempo record el rubio había desabrochado los botones de la parte de arriba de la pijama de Shuichi, revelando aquel esbelto y musculoso pecho. El rubio se moría por recorrer aquella piel con su lengua, su pecho, sus tetillas, su abdomen, aquel delicioso ombligo….y sin duda lo que había más al sur.

Yuki estaba encima de Shuichi rodeando las piernas del pelirosa con las suyas, sujetó ambas manos y depositó un beso en su cuello.

_/Por Allah, la piel de este niño es deliciosa/ _

Siguió descendiendo hasta que sus labios rozaron su tetilla derecha. Shuichi para este momento ya estaba super sonrojado y esperaba las siguientes acciones del rubio. Esos labios se sentían tibios rozando su pezón haciéndolo endurecerse ante al contacto.

Satisfecho con el resultado la lengua de Yuki recorrió alrededor de su tetilla, dando ligeros lengüetazos y provocando que terminara de erectarse.

Una de las manos del rubio se deslizó por su pecho, acariciando cada pliegue. El pelirosa tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Al llegar a su abdomen bajo sintió como la piel se contraría ligeramente. Los pantaloncillos semitransparentes que usaba Shuichi le estorbaban, deseaba sentir el sexo del pelirosa pero primero tendría que distraerlo un poco.

"Ahh…no…Yuki"

A través de la ropa el rubio podía ver el sexo semierecto de Shuichi. Su mano lo acarició por encima de los pantaloncillos, provocando que el pelirosa suspirara ante el contacto y que su miembro se pusiera más duro poco a poco con sus caricias.

"Estás duro Shuichi…"

"No…ahhh…pervertido…"

El placer podía verse en el rostro del pelirosa, para distraerlo más los labios del rubio se movieron hacia la otra tetilla para hacerla endurecerse igual que la otra. Para entonces Shuichi ya no se estaba resistiendo, solo se concentraba en la sensación entre sus piernas y en su pecho, no podía negar que lo que estaba sintiendo era sumamente agradable.

Aprovechando el estado de sumo placer de Shuichi el rubio le quitó los pantalones, la imagen con la que se encontró era extraordinariamente deliciosa, su pene erecto cubierto de pequeñas gotitas en aquella punta rosada.

Tomó el sexo de Shuichi con su mano, masturbándolo lentamente mientras sus labios besaban cualquier parte de aquella erección que estaba a su alcance. Yuki descansaba entre aquellas esbeltas piernas, que trataban de cerrarse ante el placer experimentado. Sin previo aviso el rubio metió la punta a su boca, saboreando al pelirosa por primera vez.

"Ahhh…Yu…ki"

_/¿Porque se siente…tan bien…que Yu...ki…me haga…es…to?/_

El rubio sujetó sus nalgas con fuerza mientras metía todo el sexo erecto de Shuichi en su boca. Las sensaciones para el pelirosa se intensificaron a más no poder, aquella cavidad se sentía caliente y resbaladiza, su miembro apreciaba aquella íntima caricia. Yuki intensificó sus movimientos, metiendo y sacándolo de su boca, saboreando cada vez más la esencia de aquel niño.

"Detente…me voy a…ahhh…venir"

"Adelante Shuichi, hazlo, no dejaré rastro alguno…"

"Yu…ah….ah….aaahhhhhhhhhhhh….."

El pelirosa se estremeció intensamente por un momento todo se volvió blanco y su semen llenó la boca del rubio, quien no desperdició ni una sola gota.

Shuichi escuchó la voz del rubio a lo lejos, lentamente comenzó a entender lo que le había dicho.

"Tu primer orgasmo fue mío…y tu virginidad lo será también"

El pelirosa entonces sintió una alarma encenderse dentro de él y trató de empujar al rubio aunque no tuvo éxito.

"También yo necesito un poco de ayuda Shuichi"

El rubio abrió su túnica y sacó su sexo erecto. El pelirosa lo miró con un gran sonrojo y curiosidad, el miembro frente a él era enorme y con una ligera curvatura.

_/Me va a partir en dos si…no…quiero…../_

Sintió como el rubio lo jalaba y lo sentaba en sus piernas frente a él. Las piernas de Shuichi estaban a cada lado de la cadera del rubio.

"No…no Yuki…"

"Es mejor que seas un buen chico…"

El pelirosa sentía el sexo de Yuki rozar su abdomen insistentemente. Sintió una mano del rubio sujetar su espalda baja e impedir que se le escapara mientras que la otra mano tomó su miembro y el del pelirosa. Comenzó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, uno minutos después Shuichi estaba erecto de nuevo, sus brazos estaban aferrados al cuello de Yuki, toda claridad se había desvanecido desde su primer orgasmo.

La mano del rubio los acariciaba toscamente, deseaba un orgasmo rápido después de haber visto a Shuichi rendido de placer mientras le daba sexo oral. Yuki descansó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro del pelirosa e incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

"Ahhhh….Yuki…"

Shuichi tuvo su segundo orgasmo, el rubio lo experimentó al mismo tiempo que el pelirosa pero apenas ligeros susurros salían de sus labios. El cuerpo de Shuichi perdió su fuerza y descansó en el pecho de Yuki. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y trató de separarse del rubio.

"Eres un pervertido Yuki"

"Estabas apenado pero no dejaste de ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Todo el tiempo que acaricie nuestros sexos no dejaste de mirar."

Shuichi sintió el sexo del rubio comenzar a volver a la vida, su cara se transformó de aquel agradable estado post-orgásmico a miedo ante lo que el rubio pensaba hacerle. El sexo de Yuki rozaba la entrada de Shuichi peligrosamente, deseaba penetrarlo y hacer aquel cuerpo suyo pero necesitaría prepararlo primero. El pelirosa al darse cuenta lo que pasaría comenzó a reaccionar peleando con el rubio y resistiéndose a toda costa de que Yuki hiciera más de lo que ya había hecho.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo Shuichi?"

"Como no voy a tener miedo si estoy en manos de un malvado tirano"

"¿Así que a tus ojos soy un tirano?"

"Estoy seguro Yuki que tu solo sigues el principio de que tienes que dominar a los demás, y que estos deben permitirlo. Ya me has dejado claro que eres el líder de toda esta gente y eso te da poder absoluto sobre todo el territorio…y más después de lo que acabas de hacerme"

"Así es Shuichi, tengo poder pero no me acuses de aprovecharme de ello y usarlo de manera inapropiada"

El gesto del rubio reflejaba molestia absoluta después del comentario del pelirosa, su quijada estaba bastante apretada y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto. Sus labios buscaron los de Shuichi besándolo de una manera agresiva mientras sus manos sujetaban aquellas pequeñas muñecas, lejos estaban ya la ternura y paciencia del inicio. Su cuerpo ejercía una presión más fuerte sobre el del pelirosa, haciendo que se hundiera más profundamente en la cama, una de las rodillas del rubio presionando entre las piernas de Shuichi para obligarlo a abrirlas.

Al sentir la pierna de Yuki entre las suyas, quedaron por demás claras sus intensiones haciendo que el pelirosa se llenara de miedo; trató de resistirse a sus besos y empujarlo, pero parecía que esto solo provocaba más el enojo del rubio.

"Jamás llames a un hombre tirano y esperes que se comporte como un caballero"

El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente, una de sus manos sujetando las de Shuichi por encima de su cabeza mientras la otra acariciaba su pecho.

"No has aprendido mi niño inocente, ¿que darle a un hombre por su lado puede hacer que este sea suave contigo? Y que por el contrario desafiarlo solo provoca sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes"

"Ja…¿darte por tu lado a TIIIIII?"

Shuichi logró soltar una de sus manos e intentaba empujar al rubio haciendo que este solo sonriera. Podía sentir la erección del rubio presionada en su abdomen bajo, su inocencia corría demasiado peligro…

"Eres un hombre cruel Yuki…nada más que un bárbaro…me encantaría verte en el infierno"

"Primero será en el paraíso Shuichi. Ahora quédate tranquilo o tendré que lastimarte más de lo necesario"

La desesperación del pelirosa lo hizo moverse como una bestia salvaje, en su momento de terror recordó la herida que le había provocado al rubio el día anterior, así que una de sus rodillas se clavó en su costado viendo como el rostro de Yuki se cubría de dolor.

"Ah! …por Allah, ¿acaso eres un gato salvaje?"

Yuki lentamente se sentó en la cama, su mano inmediatamente fue debajo de su túnica para revisar su herida, mordiendo sus labios ante el creciente dolor. El pelirosa lo observaba detenidamente, sentía su corazón a punto de salirse. Tomó los pantalones y medio se los acomodó de nuevo. No había sido su intención lastimar al rubio más de lo necesario, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que en su desesperación con la fuerza que usó seguramente había abierto de nuevo la herida de Yuki.

"Eto…¿estás sangrando?"

"Inevitablemente Shuichi…tienes pensado pelear conmigo hasta el fin ¿no es así?"

"Si tengo que hacerlo así será Yuki. Si acaso te he lastimado es porque tu te lo buscaste"

"Aparentemente así es"

Los ojos dorados se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo del pelirosa, prestando especial atención a sus piernas donde los pantaloncillos estaban desajustados mostrando parte de su abdomen bajo y enmarcando su sexo.

El rubio estiró una de sus manos y acarició ligeramente uno de sus muslos, la tela era suave al tacto, pero se moría por sentir aquella piel de nuevo en contacto directo con su mano.

"Todos los amantes que he tenido en mi vida, se han conformado con besos y regalos de mi parte. Pero parece que tu no eres de ese tipo Shuichi. ¿Qué necesito darte eh? ¿Diamantes, rubíes? ¿Tu propio caballo árabe? Tiene que haber algo que quieras que me permita tenerte entre mis brazos sin arriesgarme a tener una herida de gravedad. Y te lo digo, si alguno de mis amantes se hubiera atrevido a insultarte siquiera yo mismo lo habría azotado…y tu has hecho de todo…"

"Francamente me sorprende que dudes en mi caso Yuki"

"Tu piel es demasiado sensible y seguramente quedarían marcas imborrables, viste lo que te provocó el sol en un día. ¿Dime que debo darte para que te rindas a mis deseos?"

"Eso es fácil…dame mi libertad"

Mientras decía aquello Shuichi sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas, era el único soporte que tenía por el momento, sus labios temblaban y sentía su corazón latir más rápido cada vez.

"Es la única cosa que me niego a darte"

"¿Por qué Yuki?"

Shuichi se sentó en la cama frente a Yuki, sus ojos amatistas suplicándole silenciosamente al rubio que cediera.

"¿Acaso el tenerme aquí para atormentarme significa tanto para ti? Ya no puedes lastimar a mi abuelo, y sabes bien que nunca dejaré de odiarte"

"¿Será que no lo harás? Creo que te ves realmente atractivo cuando me odias. ¿Porqué no mejor amarme? Tal vez de esa manera me aburra pronto de ti al verte sumiso y preocupado por complacerme en todos mis deseos por ser el Sheik. Así que ahí tienes tu elección, enamórate de mí y entonces te dejaré libre"

"No hay una sola fibra de mi ser que pueda amarte Yuki. No tienes compasión tu…tu eres un árabe"

"Lo soy, pero ante tus ojos ser árabe es sinónimo de ser bárbaro. ¿Acaso tu abuelo te enseñó que ser francés te hace mejor que cualquiera? ¿Te enseñó que los árabes somos salvajes y primitivos? Somos una nación dura y un tanto desconfiada pero eso es debido al desierto Shuichi. Somos como el desierto mismo, crecemos fuertes para combatir sus peligros y nuestras pasiones se igualan a la intensidad de la arena y el sol"

Shuichi permaneció en silencio, él no había querido decir que por se francés era mejor que el rubio por ser árabe, la nacionalidad no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

"Yo…no quise"

El pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, su mirada se concentró en la mano del rubio que seguía acariciando su pierna mientras hablaban, provocándole un escalofrío al ver la cicatriz en la mano de Yuki y el contraste de su piel bronceada por el desierto con la suya.

"Aún eres un niño Shuichi, todavía piensas en el amor como una emoción pura e inocente cuando en realidad el amor es pasión y deseo"

Yuki se inclinó repentinamente para besar aquellos deliciosos labios rosas, fue un beso apasionado pero sin agresividad ni violencia. El rubio se separó ligeramente y continuó su plática.

"Shuichi, sé que aprenderás y desde luego pienso enseñarte las lecciones que obviamente necesitas. Estoy seguro que será una experiencia sumamente placentera para ambos….en el proceso tal vez descubras que nuestra cultura y manera de vivir son interesantes también"

"Entonces….eso quiere decir….que planeas mantenerme aquí"

"Así es mi niño. ¿No te sientes honrado de que así sea? Hay muchas personas en este lugar que serían más que felices de hacerme compañía…"

"No tengo que decirte que a ellos les agrada tu presencia Yuki….ellos están aquí porque quieren ganar tu atención, en cambio yo….solo soy tu prisionero"

"Tengo que admitir que en eso tienes razón. Hace mucho tiempo alguien con esos ojos amatistas y tu cabello rosado hubiera valido una fortuna en joyas, aunque francamente a los bárbaros no les molestaría tener a alguien como tu en sus manos para su placer exclusivo"

El rubio sonrió parcialmente, era una sonrisa un tanto burlona y provocativa mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Shuichi.

"¡No me toques!"

El pelirosa hablaba en un tono más fuerte tratando de alejar de una vez por todas al rubio de su cama.

"Tu no eres mejor que un bárbaro, porque tu estás educado y estás consciente del daño que me haces. Seguramente pronto habrá gente de mi abuelo buscándome, ¿qué harás si llegan hasta acá? La gente del hotel me vio….además al llegar aquí un pequeño niño me ayudó, seguramente él me recordará ya que le di unas monedas"

"Si ese niño aceptó tus monedas seguramente era un nómada…Shuichi a pesar de que piensas que soy un tirano yo no permito que mi gente pase hambre. Tenemos escuelas para los niños que no tienen padres y nos ocupamos de ellos"

"Eto…yo….¡YO NO TENGO PADRES! y poco te preocupas por mí….para ti soy… soy solo un cuerpo"

"¿Lo eres?…no creo la mayoría de mis hombres te encuentre atractivo, así que no pueden pensar que esa es la única razón por la que te tengo conmigo"

"¡Ah encima de todo me estás diciendo que no soy nada atractivo!"

"Acaso eres un niño pequeño, reacciona y sé honesto contigo Shuichi, debes estar consciente de cuan atractivo eres…la combinación de tus ojos amatistas, tu cabello rosado y tu piel sin broncear te hacen mucho más interesante. Verás…para mi no eres solamente un cuerpo…si ese fuera el caso hay muchos cuerpos más atractivos que el tuyo en la ciudad"

"Claro imagino que tu ciudad está llena con ellos, como si fuesen juguetes esperando a ser usados para el placer de su Sheik. Pero la verdad yo paso…"

El rubio tomó un cigarrillo de un pequeño bolso de piel que estaba unido a su cinturón. Lo encendió y regresó su completa atención al pelirosa. Este se sentía sumamente intimidado ante aquella mirada dorada que parecía meterse en lo más hondo de su ser. Siempre le producía extrañas sensaciones el que el rubio lo viera de esa manera.

"Si solo pudieras ver tus ojos Shuichi. ¿De qué nacionalidad era tu madre?"

"No te interesa Yuki. Ella no me tuvo para que encontraras diversión en mi físico…¡odio este lugar!"

"No debes tener miedo, no pienso tenerte encerrado todo el tiempo. Montas bastante bien Shuichi así que podrás ir al desierto conmigo"

"Solo si soy un buen chico querrás decir. Y si es que hago todo lo que tu me pidas"

A pesar de las palabras del rubio el saber que tendría la posibilidad de conocer el desierto y disfrutar de su encanto hacía su corazón dar brincos de alegría, podría disfrutarlo sin el temor constante de perderse o ser mordido por algún animal peligroso.

"¿Te gusta la idea no es así? Si eres un buen chico podrás hacer muchas cosas. Pero ni por un momento te engañes de que podrías huir de mi en un caballo, soy árabe y llevo el desierto en mi sangre, fácilmente puedo atraparte de nuevo, aunque creo que hay mucho que puedes disfrutar del desierto Shuichi. Las puestas de sol en el desierto son hermosas, con esa variedad de colores. Y cuando aparecen las estrellas parece que podrías alcanzarlas con solo estirar tu mano"

"No dudo que el desierto pueda ser fascinante Yuki, para alguien que no tenga que permanecer como prisionero del Sheik"

"¿Mi prisionero de amor acaso?...en el corazón de las personas siempre existe un miedo al amor y a la vez un deseo incontrolable de encontrarlo"

"A…amor…no se parece nada a lo que tu tienes en mente de hacer conmigo"

"¿Y que es lo que tengo en mente mi niño? A parte de proveer a mi prisionero con todas las comodidades que desee"

"No necesito deletrearlo para ti, ¿o si?"

El rubio estaba a una distancia más cómoda para Shuichi y conversaba con él como si fuera un hábito de siempre. Estaban compartiendo un momento de intimidad aunque el pelirosa no se daba cuenta. Había algo extremadamente sensual en aquellos ojos dorados que parecían no poder apartarse de él. Para Shuichi todo lo que experimentaba con Yuki era nuevo, sensaciones de nerviosismo, atracción, odio, todas estaban presentes.

"Cualquiera pensaría que soy un monstruo contigo por la manera en que te portas Shuichi"

"Tu comportamiento es el que me resulta monstruoso, y las personas siempre juzgan a las demás de acuerdo a la manera que son tratadas"

"Se te ha ocurrido mi niño, que si hubieras caído en las manos de los nómadas hubieras sido tratado como menos que un saco de patatas. Con una comida al día, una cama en el piso, y sin duda las atenciones de hombres grasientos cuyas intenciones serían menos que agradables para ti"

Shuichi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sabía que lo que el rubio estaba diciendo era verdad. A pesar de todo Yuki era un hombre refinado y sumamente limpio. Pensar que algún hombre asqueroso podría haber posado sus manos en su pequeño cuerpo lo hizo sudar frío.

"Como decimos en el desierto Shuichi, debes ver ambas caras de la moneda. Desde luego que hay sombra, pero si examinas el otro lado hay luz…"

"Está bien Yuki tu ganas, tienes razón. Pero…cuando vine al desierto no era con la intención de quedarme. Francia es mi hogar y me encanta…."

"Francia era tu hogar, pero ahora el desierto ha tomado su lugar. Con el tiempo te adaptarás a tu nuevo entorno"

"¡Pero porque debo hacerlo!"

Shuichi se hincó en la cama para acercarse un poco más al rubio, una de sus manos rozando un brazo de Yuki en gesto inútil de súplica. La ropa de seda que usaba el pelirosa enmarcaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus labios ligeramente abiertos haciendo un puchero como un niño a quien le han negado algo que desea.

"Esa es la pregunta más tonta que me has hecho. Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que te tengo aquí, así que no te hagas el inocente conmigo."

Shuichi se sonrojó ante las palabras del rubio, era obvio que solo lo tenía a su lado porque quería disfrutar su cuerpo virgen, pero no apartó su mirada de aquellos ojos dorados que se lo comían descaradamente.

"El desierto te ha hecho una persona cruel…cuando quieres algo no hay nada que te detenga a tomarlo ¿o si? No te interesan en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos, y tengo que aguarme porque tu lo dices"

"Eso ordeno. Eres igual que todo amante virgen, cuando está nervioso comienza a hablar sin parar"

"Y tu….eres como todos los hombres hambrientos de sexo que solo les interesan sus deseos. ¿No te importa saber que te odio?

"Odio…amor…es un árbol con muchas ramas"

"Ustedes los árabes tienen respuestas para todo"

"Así es Shuichi. La gente siempre dice que ama una cosa o la odia, sin embargo, lo que realmente significa es que algo los perturba o emociona profundamente…y si esa cosa de pronto desapareciera de su vida provocaría un sentimiento de vacío"

"Quieres decir que si yo desapareciera de tu vida sentirías ese vacío….a pesar de la fila de amantes que tienes esperando para compartir su cuerpo contigo"

El rubio le regresó la mirada a Shuichi, pero este no sabía que significaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, revelando a un joven de cabello oscuro.

"Bueno…por lo visto no podías contener tu curiosidad un momento más hermanito, tenías que venir y ver a la nueva adición al palacio"

"Así que este chico es…."

Aparentemente Tatsuha era unos 3 años más joven que su hermano, pero era bastante atractivo también. Se acercó a la cama y examino al pelirosa de pies a cabeza.

"Veo que lo tienes en donde quieres hermanito"

El rubio se irritó ligeramente ante el comentario de su hermano y volvió su atención al pelirosa.

"Este hermano mío tiene algo en común contigo Shuichi, una lengua que no puede controlar…hace tiempo me persuadió dejarlo ir a Europa a conocer algunos lugares y adoptó la costumbre europea de ser entrometido y hablador, fuera de eso lo encontrarás agradable. Espero que se hagan amigos"

"Eiri, para que necesita Shuichi un amigo cuando tiene a mi varonil hermano para hacerle compañía"

Tatsuha solo estaba jugando con su hermano, fue entonces que Shuichi se dio cuenta que el chico estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo. El moreno rodeo sus brazos en los hombros de su hermano y se acercó a murmurar algo, el rubio escuchó atentamente y entonces sus ojos mostraban un poco de sorpresa, pasó su mirada de Tatsuha a Shuichi para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Los dejaré conocerse en privado, así que me retiro. Por favor Shuichi abstente de pedirle a mi hermano que te consiga un caballo para escapar al desierto una vez más. Ya te he advertido de sus peligros y te garantizo que estás más seguro aquí"

"Eso de acuerdo a tu definición de SEGURO"

El rubio se acercó a Shuichi para murmurar muy cerca de su oído.

"Al menos por ahora puedes decir que estás seguro al no estar en mis manos"

La puerta se cerró mientras en el interior de la habitación se escuchaba la risa de Tatsuha. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón y le habló a Shuichi.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. El Castigo y Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 7. EL CASTIGO Y REVELACIONES**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

"¿Con que escabulléndose eh?"

"Shuichi necesita ropa y vamos a buscar en mi vestidor algo que sea de su agrado. ¿A dónde vas hermano?"

"Voy a cenar con un amigo"

Abruptamente el rubio se despojó de su túnica y para sorpresa del pelirosa lo envolvió en ella. Yuki se percató de la cara de asombro de Shuichi, una de sus manos acarició suavemente su mejilla para después rozar sus labios. Lentamente se inclinó para besarlo pero instintivamente el pelirosa se alejó haciendo que los ojos dorados del rubio se mostraran un tanto divertidos por su reacción.

"Mi túnica jamás había lucido tan pistoresca…deberían hacer un retrato tuyo usándola"

Por primera vez en su vida Shuichi no supo que responderle al rubio, no podía creer que se había quedado sin palabras. Cuando el rubio usaba sus túnicas se veía increíblemente, dándole ese aire de amo y señor.

"Ve con mi hermano Shuichi…a pesar de lo atractivo que luces en esa ropa no me agrada la idea de que andes así por todo mi palacio. Estoy seguro que Tatsuha podrá proveerte con toda la ropa que necesites"

"¿Eto…por…cuanto tiempo puedo estar con él Yuki?"

"Todo el tiempo que necesites, ve y disfruta el tiempo con mi hermano"

El rubio comenzó a alejarse de ambos, Shuichi se quedó de pie observando el espacio donde previamente Yuki estaba parado. En su mente seguía la imagen de aquel hombre rubio vestido tan elegantemente, su voz retumbaba suavemente en su cabeza haciendo temblar sus piernas.

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz del joven moreno, pero parecía no entenderle. Cuando este lo jaló hacia una habitación es que volvió a la abrió todas las puertas de su vestidor, mientras el pelirosa solo permanecía sumamente sorprendido. Estaba emocionado de ver tanta ropa linda en todos los colores imaginables.

"Ahí tienes Shuichi, escoge lo que te guste"

"Nunca había visto tanta ropa en mi vida Tatsuha, ¿cómo puedes usarla toda?"

"No la uso, solo me gusta tenerla. Me gusta la ropa linda ¿a ti no?"

"No es eso. Solo que cuando vivía con mi abuelo no me preocupaba mucho la moda, el quería que fuera un chico conservador, así que jamás use nada llamativo"

"A mi encanta todo tipo de ropa y además compro lociones que venden en el mercado, lo conozco desde niño y sé que lo encontrarás fascinante igual que yo. Debes venir un día conmigo, hay un señor mayor que prepara algo especial para cada persona…le diré a mi hermano para que te permita ir"

"Dudo mucho que tu hermano me deje, sabe que a la primera oportunidad que tenga saldré corriendo"

"No con sus guardias pegados a tu espalda"

"¿Quieres decir que no te permite salir solo?"

"Ni siquiera cuando visito a mis amigos. A cualquier lugar donde vaya que sea fuera del palacio hay guardias cuidándome. Recuerda que soy el hermano del Sheik y siempre hay la posibilidad de que alguien quiera secuestrarme con el fin de obtener dinero o alguna concesión de carácter político"

"Entiendo…justo el efecto que un secuestro no tiene en mi caso….puedo desaparecer y a nadie le importa"

"Shuichi….yo no quise decir que no eres importante. Supongo que yo no pienso en que mi hermano te secuestró o algo parecido, porque no te metió en un saco de patatas y te llevó por el desierto en su caballo"

"No, pero desde el momento en que supo quien era se ha propuesto humillarme. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Yuki…"

"Yo estoy a acostumbrado a mi hermano tanto su apariencia como a su carácter. Pero imagino que para cualquier otra persona resulta intimidante…. ¿acaso él….es el primer hombre que te hace…tu sabes…sentir que corre peligro tu inocencia…?"

Un temblor invadió el cuerpo de Shuichi, no quería pensar en lo que la cercanía del rubio le provocaba….miedo, excitación, enojo, ansiedad… la túnica que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo era un íntimo recordatorio de la cercanía que habían experimentado aquel día, sus brazos manteniéndolo cerca, sus manos acariciándolo, aquel cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso era una amenaza para su inocencia.

"Creo…que mi abuelo siempre me vio como un niño"

"Pero mi hermano no te ve de esa manera, él te desea como el hombre que eres…" El pelirosa no quería hablar más al respecto así que de nuevo concentró su atención en la ropa.

"Te importa si tomo estas camisas y jeans…"

"Te dije que eligieras lo que te guste…¿quieres ponértelos ahora?"

"Necesito…ropa interior…primero"

"Ah descuida eso no será problema…escoge lo que quieras"

El moreno abrió varios cajones llenos de ropa interior. El pelirosa sonreía mientras elegía todo tipo de bóxers, se sentía relajado y muy contento sin duda Tatsuha compraba todo cuanto veía.

Shuichi se deshizo de la túnica del rubio dejándola a un lado. Iba a comenzar a desnudarse pero aquella túnica la recordaba a su dueño, así que se alejó y se dio la vuelta para cambiarse. El pelirosa optó por unos jeans grises y una playera rosa que resaltaba sus ojos. El moreno le previó unas sandalias para completar su outfit.

"Te ves lindo Shuichi"

En el rostro del pelirosa se formó una enorme sonrisa, la imagen del espejo era sumamente alentadora para él.

"Como quisiera que mi abuelo pudiera verme, jamás usé un color así"

El joven moreno le sonrió sinceramente a Shuichi, quien se estremeció ligeramente al mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede Shuichi?"

"Es solo que de pronto te pareces demasiado a Yuki y eso me pone nervioso"

"Ambos nos parecemos a nuestra madre. ¿Te gustaría ver un retrato de ella? Lo pintaron justo después de que nuestros padres se casaron"

"He visto a Ryuichi, el hombre con el que te vas a casar…estaba en el campamento…tu hermano lo envió a mi hotel para que averiguara si había venido solo al desierto y es cuando volvió con la noticia de que mi abuelo había muerto….Parece que todos ustedes cumplen todos los deseos de Yuki aunque no sea justo para mí, ¿acaso Ryuichi tiene una razón para odiarme por ser un Shindo?"

"Sus padres fueron asesinados en aquel ataque….yo no sé que pensar…no sé si está bien o no alimentar viejos rencores…no creo que mi hermano solo quiera vengarse, al menos no en su corazón…podría ser que por primera vez en su vida está dudando…"

"Ja… Yuki dudando….quiere satisfacer su sed de justicia con mi cuerpo"

"Nuestra madre era de otro país, ¿te lo dijo Yuki? Estaba entre un grupo de chicos que iban a ser vendidos como esclavos"

La cara de Shuichi estaba llena de sorpresa, nunca hubiera imaginado el origen de la madre del rubio.

"Aunque te sorprenda aún pasan ese tipo de cosas en territorios casi en el límite de los dominios de mi hermano. Para esa gente las leyes no existen y si tu hubieras caído en manos de ellos te hubieran vendido al mejor postor como a mi madre. Mi padre se había enterado que una chica del grupo de esclavos era particularmente linda, así que pagó bastante dinero para que no la vendieran como una esclava. Ella se enteró quien había sido el hombre que la salvó de semejante atrocidad y vino a agradecerle. Aunque parezca increíble, se enamoraron y mi padre la tomó como su única esposa. Cuando ella murió el nunca se casó…vivió unos años más pero siempre extrañándola. Cuando veas la foto de mi madre tal vez entiendas porque Eiri no puede olvidar la manera tan cruel en la que murió. El apenas tenía 13 años cuando pasó, pero era suficiente grande para entender que el amor que se tenían nuestros padres era especial"

El moreno guió a Shuichi a otros confines del palacio. Había una innumerable cantidad de escaleras y luces que iluminaban un gran corredor. El pelirosa notó entonces que un guardia los seguía muy de cerca.

"Como aguantas que te sigan a todos lados Tatsuha"

"Supongo que mi hermano lo envió para cuidarte. Cada vez que mi hermano esté fuera del palacio enviará a uno de sus hombres a vigilarte en caso de que quieras convencer a otra persona para que te consiga un caballo y termines perdiéndote en el desierto o en manos de nómadas que venderán por un muy alto precio a un niño extranjero y virgen…Estoy seguro que Tohma esperaba que cayeras en manos de ellos y encima te consiguió uno de los caballos favoritos de mi hermano"

"Tu hermano adora los caballos para también le encantan los chicos que se contonean para él. Vi a Tohma bailar para él en el campamento, tengo que admitir que es bastante lindo pero es sumamente celoso de las atenciones que Yuki tiene con otras personas"

"Tohma tiene unas garras afiladas, se lo regalaron a Yuki cuando apenas tenía 14 años."

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!...entonces quieres decir que él si es un esclavo"

"Así es…Tohma le pertenece a mi hermano y puede hacer lo que el quiera con él. ¿te perturba saber eso?"

"Me parece una barbaridad que aun existan esclavos. Ahora entiendo sus celos de que Yuki me tuviera en su tienda. Supongo que mientras yo dormía ahí Yuki no le prestó mucha atención"

"Mi hermano no vive con Tohma…"

"Pero pensé…"

"Él solo es un muñeco y cuando Eiri está de humor baila para él. No tengo que decirte que Tohma muere por ser el esposo de mi hermano…pero siendo el Sheik él necesita más que alguien que sepa como moverse y complacerlo"

"¿Crees que Yuki castigará a Tohma por haberme ayudado?"

"¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera Shuichi?"

"No soy tan malvado. La verdad fui muy tonto al pensar que él quería ayudarme"

"Te quería fuera de su camino porque se dio cuenta que tienes algo que ofrecer que él no"

"Pero yo no le estoy ofreciendo nada a tu hermano. Además en cuanto a apariencia Tohma es más lindo que yo"

"Es lindo como un adorno pero sin ningún otro encanto. Te pido que no desees que se case con mi hermano, no quiero estar emparentado con él. Eiri seguramente lo casará con alguno de sus oficiales cuando sea el momento"

"Pero Yuki…"

"¿Qué cosa Shuichi? Ibas a decir algo de mi hermano"

"Pero alguien me dijo que tu hermano solo les da amantes vírgenes a sus oficiales"

"Así es…"

"Creo que…asumí que Tohma era amante de Yuki"

"Te sugiero Shuichi que nunca des nada por hecho cuando se trate de mi hermano. Él es un hombre impredecible en muchos sentidos. Y aunque muchos hombres árabes hubieran hecho uso del cuerpo de Tohma de inmediato él no lo hizo. Se ocupó de que le enseñaran a bailar, ya que Eiri ama nuestros bailes y se relaja con nuestra música. Estoy seguro que si no fuera un Sheik viviría en el desierto todo el tiempo solo ocupándose de su persona…pero siendo alguien tan importante no puede tener un esposo como Tohma…no es adecuado para Eiri"

"Pero Yuki debe encontrar lindo a Tohma, y si lo distrae bailando que más puede pedir…."

"Shuichi, tu sabes bien que mi hermano no es un hombre ordinario…"

"Honestamente a mi me pareció que Tohma y Yuki se ven bien juntos, ya que le gusta tener a la gente a sus pies y entera disposición"

El moreno tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro ante los comentarios del pelirosa. A él le sonaba como que Shuichi estaba celoso de la cercanía de Tohma a su hermano así que decidió molestarlo un poco.

"Así que…pensaste que mi hermano y Tohma eran amantes, jaja"

"No es asunto mío lo que Tohma significa para tu hermano"

"¿Ah no?...entonces no te molesta la idea de pensar en mi hermano Eiri haciéndole el amor a Tohma en la tienda donde te tuvo mientras estaban en el desierto…"

"¡No me hubiera importado si en aquella cama le hubiera hecho el amor a todos sus amantes!"

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta frente a una enorme puerta, no se escuchaba absolutamente ningún ruido y todo estaba adornado exquisitamente con lámparas con luz tenue. El guardia se acercó a Tatsuha y este le dijo algo en árabe. Shuichi se sintió un poco ofendido, acaso todos en el palacio pensaban que era el amante de Yuki, y por esa razón tenían que cuidarlo día y noche. Al entrar al cuarto Shuichi sintió un escalofrío, estaba sumamente frío y por su apreciación era un lugar que no se usaba con frecuencia.

La pintura frente a Shuichi era enorme, podía apreciar perfectamente las facciones de la madre de ambos chicos. Era una mujer hermosa sin duda, sus ojos le recordaban demasiado los del rubio. Estaba usando un vestido sencillo pero eso la hacía resaltar aún más, su rostro tenía una gran paz y alegría. El marco era hermoso y tenía una inscripción en árabe.

"Tatsuha, ¿qué significan esas palabras?"

"En la vida solo puedes tener un único gran amor"

El joven moreno se giró hacia Shuichi uniendo sus miradas.

"Mi hermano fue quien mandó poner esa inscripción. El adoraba a nuestra madre, y no pienses que era un niño consentido para nada. Pero siempre estuvo orgulloso de su belleza y elegancia, y a pesar de todo cómo podía montar y casar en el desierto como cualquier hombre"

"Era muy hermosa…la verdad es que tu te pareces mucho a ella"

"También Eiri se parece a ella Shuichi, sobre todo los ojos, así que por lo menos dale crédito a mi hermano por eso"

"No niego que Yuki es un hombre muy guapo…aunque muchos hombres árabes lo son ¿cierto?...tu madre se ve preciosa en ese retrato"

"Sabes Shuichi, muchas mujeres u hombres se hacen todo tipo de cosas para sus bodas, se llenan de henna como Tohma y se ponen mucho maquillaje, pero ve a mi madre, ella se veía hermosa sin nada de eso….el día que me case con Ryuichi quiero verme lindo…"

"Seguro lo harás….tienes el mismo cabello de tu madre…ojalá encuentres la felicidad que esperas en tu matrimonio con Ryuichi"

"Espero que si…aunque me preocupa Eiri, es mayor que yo y mira que no se si alguna vez se casará. Obviamente siendo el Sheik todos esperan que lo haga, pero ya casi cumple 25 años y no da señales de querer una pareja"

"Ahí tiene a Tohma por si se decide"

"También….estás tu…."

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" El pelirosa instintivamente se alejó del moreno en shock total. Sus ojos amatistas un poco desorbitados y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sus piernas se estremecían al grado de sentir que no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo más.

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Me escuchaste Shuichi….eres joven y sano…y sin duda alguna eres el único que se atreve a desafiar a mi hermano. Llevas en tu sangre el ser un soldado como tu abuelo, así que eres fuerte…"

"Para Tatsuha, no sigas diciendo esas cosas….Yuki es el último hombre en el planeta con quien querría casarme, y te aseguro que él piensa lo mismo de mí…nos odiamos mutuamente"

"Lo dices como si trataras de convencerte a ti mismo de que odias a mi hermano, pero en verdad puedes decirme que cuando lo ves no sientes algo dentro de ti al pensar que va a ponerte un dedo encima. Hay hombres que tienen ese efecto en las personas que les interesan, puedes decirme honestamente que te disgusta la idea de sentir su boca sobre tus labios y su cuerpo presionado al tuyo"

"Eto….yo…no quiero hablar de eso…"

"¿Porque?...acaso la vida con un viejo como tu abuelo te hizo un reprimido sexual….te sientes apenado de tus instintos naturales"

"N…no…."

"¿Estás seguro? Me parece que tu vida con tu abuelo ha sido más recluida que la mía. Desde niños se nos enseña a conocer nuestro cuerpo y nuestra sensualidad"

"Mi abuelo y yo éramos muy unidos…me gustaba nuestra vida de la manera que era…."

Los ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que la única persona en el mundo que lo quería no estaría a su lado jamás. Estaba solo en un mundo de extraños…miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie que pudiera reconfórtalo…al dar un pequeño paso sintió algo enredarse en su pierna. En inicio se asustó un poco hasta que ubicó de qué se trataba, era un gato blanco bastante peludo y regordete.

"Hey amiguito, ¿me dejarías cargarte?"

"Su nombre es micifuz, y créeme que no dudará en arrojarse a tus brazos para que lo consientas, aunque debo advertirte que es un poco pesado….parece que le agradas…vámonos Shuichi puedes traerlo contigo si lo deseas, ya es hora de cenar y debemos apresurarnos"

Regresaron a las habitaciones principales y se digirieron a una habitación pequeña donde les sirvieron la cena. Era sumamente íntimo y agradable y en el fondo podía escucharse música árabe. Cerca de ellos permanecía el guardia que no se le despegaba al pelirosa, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planea Yuki tenerme encerrado aquí?"

"Deja de pensar en mi hermano y prueba este delicioso pastel de queso…"

"Me pregunto si mi abuelo sabía que sus días estaban contados cuando hablé con él y no puso objeción a que viniera al desierto yo solo. Él quería que viera el desierto por mi mismo, tal vez quería morir en paz…debí haberme dado cuenta de eso, pero con toda la emoción que me produjo la posibilidad de mi viaje, no me percate de nada…no puedo condenarlo como tu hermano si él nunca fue malo conmigo"

"Así es la vida Shuichi…debemos aceptar a las personas que queremos por la manera en que son con nosotros. No somos perfectos, por el contrario la mayoría de las personas tenemos muchos defectos"

Esa noche el enorme gato durmió con Shuichi haciéndole compañía. El pelirosa estuvo despierto gran parte de la noche, escuchando aquella música agradable y a la vez desconocida para él. Su habitación no estaba cerrada con llave pero sentía la presencia de alguien afuera, el rubio no lo dejaría sin vigilancia para que escapara de nuevo.

El sueño comenzó a ganarle y se tapó con aquellas suaves sábanas de seda, inconscientemente recordó el aroma y la sensación de la túnica con la que el rubio lo había cubierto, haciendo que su cuerpo experimentara una extraña calidez. El rubio podía ser cruel, pero en otras ocasiones era extremadamente considerado y solo pensaba que le esperaba con Yuki una vez que este decidiera llevar sus amenazas a la última conclusión. Cualquier lado del rubio podía ganar…y por el momento no estaba seguro de que estaba pensando Yuki…lentamente se fue quedando dormido preguntándose que traería el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente una figura entró a habitación del pelirosa, lentamente se acercó a la cama y lo sacudió ligeramente.

"Shuichi despierta"

El pelirosa se estiró y giró su cuerpo encontrándose con unos intensos ojos azules.

"¿H…Hiro?"

Shuichi se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama observando al pelirrojo que lucía un poco angustiado.

"¿Qué sucede Hiro, porque tienes esa cara?"

"El sheik Yuki me ha pedido que viniera a ayudarte a tomar un baño rápidamente, te espera para el castigo de Tohma"

"P…pero yo no quiero estar presente"

"Son las instrucciones que tengo Shuichi, y si no me acompañas me meteré en problemas"

En tiempo record el pelirosa ya se encontraba limpio, usó unos jeans deslavados y una camisa azul celeste. Acompañó al joven pelirrojo a una gran sala, donde Yuki estaba sentado visiblemente molesto.

"Eto…Yuki…yo no quiero estar aquí"

"No me contradigas Shuichi, no estoy de humor para tolerar tu actitud de siempre en este momento"

El pelirosa decidió sentarse a su lado y permanecer en silencio. Los ojos de Yuki estaban llenos de furia, sin duda era mejor no molestarlo más por un rato. La puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a un guardia quien sujetaba a Tohma por uno de sus brazos.

"Mi señor Yuki…Shuichi me engañó para ayudarlo…por favor…perdóneme"

"Cállate Tohma, estoy sumamente molesto molesto contigo. Te atreviste a desafiarme y por eso recibirás tu castigo"

El joven rubio trataba de soltarse del guardia pero éste lo sujetaba con fuerza. Otro hombre se acercó a Tohma sujetando un látigo en una de sus manos.

"No deseo que mi señor esté molesto, ¿qué puedo hacer para que eso cambie?"

"Escúchame cuidadosamente Tohma. Recibirás 20 azotes por haber ayudado a Shuichi a escapar del campamento. Obviamente tendré a alguien que atienda tus heridas después. Una vez que sanes te enviaré a una ciudad lejana y te casarás con uno de los soldados de mi amigo el Sheik Ryuka"

"Noooo mi señor yo no deseo partir de su lado. Por favor permítame quedarme con usted"

"Shuichi va a ocupar tu lugar, así que no te necesito"

La cara de Tohma era de odio absoluto. Se hincó frente a Yuki y Shuichi y uno de los guardias descubrió su espalda.

El pelirosa estaba horrorizado ante lo que estaba presenciando, ¿acaso Yuki se atrevería a tanto por una desobediencia? El primer latigazo rozó la espalda del joven rubio, dejando una marca roja.

"Ah…"

Cada golpe se iba haciendo más fuerte, los ojos de Tohma estaban cubiertos de lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando llevaban 10 latigazos Shuichi no pudo más y se puso de pie.

"Yuki, ya es suficiente, dile a tus hombres que se detengan"

El rubio guió sus ojos dorados al pelirosa, estaba molesto aún, apretó su puño y empujó a Shuichi hacia donde estaba Tohma.

"Pueden detenerse con el castigo de Tohma, parece que Shuichi está dispuesto a soportar el resto de los latigazos, ¿es así?"

"Yuki…yo…"

Uno de los guardias sujetó a Shuichi con fuerza evitando que se moviera, sin embargo cuando el rubio lo vio tocando a Shuichi enfureció.

"Suéltalo Armhar y encárgate de que curen a Tohma y sea enviado a Ermihab para que conozca a su futuro esposo"

"Me opongo a casarme con un soldado, jamás lo permitiré…."

"¿Vas a oponerte una vez más a mis órdenes Tohma?"

"Así es mi señor…le pido me permita recuperarme de mis heridas y entonces dejaré el palacio para siempre"

"Muy bien, cumpliré tu deseo. Pero que te quede claro que jamás podrás volver aquí."

Tohma a pesar del dolor se puso de pie y se acercó a Shuichi quedando frente.

"Juro que me vengaré de ti Shuichi, no te dejaré permanecer en los brazos de mi Sheik"

"No seas insolente Tohma, Shuichi te acaba de salvar de los 20 azotes, así que deberías estar agradecido"

"No quiero deberle nada a él…prefiero recibir los 10 azotes restantes"

"Te complaceré entonces, pero yo mismo seré el encargado de dártelos. Shuichi retírate."

El pelirosa miró totalmente sorprendido a Yuki ante aquella revelación. El rubio se puso de pie y tomó el lugar del guardia, Shuichi solo presenció el primer azote y decidió irse de ahí, había sido más fuerte que los anteriores. Por su parte el rubio terminó con el castigo del joven para después retirarse. Tohma por su parte quedó tendido en el piso por algunos segundos.

"Nunca perdonaré a ese extranjero por robarme la atención de mi Sheik…me vengaré"

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas finales del capítulo:

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, PLIZZZZZZZZZZzz DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, O BOMBAS, AMENAZAS O LO QUE QUIERAN, JAJA


	8. El Juego del Amor

**CAPITULO 8. EL JUEGO DEL AMOR**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

El pelirosa después de salir del castigo de Tohma se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba alejarse de todos. Se sentó cerca de la fuente bajo una palmera rodeado de hermosas flores.

No entendía el porqué el rubio era tan considerado con él, había presenciado parte del castigo de Tohma y Yuki se había mostrado implacable con él. 

_/¿Acaso__le__importo__a__Yuki?__…__si__no__es__así__porque__se__detiene__a__castigarme__como__lo__hizo__con__Tohma__…__sé__que__dice__que__quiere__mi__virginidad__…__.y__me__…__me__…__me__hizo__…__aquello__…__pero__no__me__ha__obligado__a__más__…__no__lo__entiendo__…__/ _

Un joven se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Shuichi, este no se percató de su presencia hasta que estaba sentado frente a él.

"Hola Hiro"

"Parecías perdido en tus pensamientos y pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía"

"La verdad es que me siento a gusto contigo aunque no pensé que no te vería pronto. ¿Yuki te trajo de vuelta al palacio?"

"Así es, el Sheik piensa que te sientes más cómodo conmigo que con su hermano Tatsuha, además él se casará en dos semanas y dejará el palacio"

"¿Entonces solo lo haces porque Yuki te lo pidió?"

La cara del pelirosa se tornó un poco triste, parecía que todas las personas que lo rodeaban solo complacían al rubio pero en realidad no les interesaba acercarse a Shuichi para ser amigos.

"Te equivocas Shuichi, me simpatizas y además quise venir porque me gusta estar en el palacio ya que…"

Hiro no terminó la oración ya que un hombre rubio con unos intensos ojos azules y cabello largo hizo su aparición.

"Buenos días…joven Shindo es bueno verlo con buena salud, permítame presentarme mi nombre es K, soy uno de los oficiales y hombres de confianza del Sheik"

El pelirosa solo lo observó pero no dijo nada. Entonces el rubio dirigió su atención al pelirrojo.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Hiro. ¿Estás disfrutando tu estancia en el palacio?"

"Así es Mr. K, me gusta la tranquilidad del palacio y sobre todo la compañía"

"No me llames así recuerda que te pedí que solo me llamaras K, espero lo hagas la próxima vez. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Sheik?"

"Estaba en el gran salón aplicando un castigo, debe estar por ahí K"

"Muchas gracias preciosidad, espero poder conversar más contigo más tarde. Con permiso joven Shindo"

Cuando el rubio se alejó Shuichi prácticamente gritó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Este tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa delatadora

"¿Preciosidad?"

"No debe extrañarte Shuichi, K siempre es así"

"Es así solo contigo ¿cierto?...dime Hiro te gusta"

"Prométeme que lo que hablaremos será solo entre nosotros Shuichi"

"Claro Hiro, puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro."

"Mira, yo conocí a K hace 2 años cuando regresó al lado del Sheik. Estuvo en misiones importantes y al cumplirlas mi señor decidió que permanecería a su lado para apoyarlo, y más ahora que el joven Tatsuha se casará con Ryuichi quien gobernará otras partes del territorio. Desde que cumplí 19 años K se ha comportado de esa manera, así que ya me acostumbré"

"¿Pero él te gusta no Hiro? Si no fuera así no sonreirías como lo haces y no permitirías que te llamada preciosidad"

"No te voy a negar que K me parece muy atractivo y que lo quiero, pero por si no lo sabes, mi hermano ha elegido al hombre con quien he de casarme. En un Sultán 50 años quien es sumamente rico"

"¡No puede ser! Porque quiere casarte tu hermano con un anciano, ¿si tu quieres estar con K, por qué no puedes elegir? Es como dice Tatsuha, necesitas un hombre que pueda hacerte vibrar y estrecharte entre sus brazos y darte placer"

"Desearía poder estar con K, pero mi hermano ha decidido y tengo que acatar su decisión"

"Solo dime una cosa Hiro, si pudieras elegir, ¿estarías con K?"

"Desde luego, K es increíblemente guapo y siempre pienso en cómo sería sentir su cuerpo presionado con el mío, en sus labios besándome, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y sobre todo despertar a su lado cada mañana"

El pelirosa se quedó callado sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí ante la declaración de su nuevo amigo, era obvio que al pelirrojo le encantaba el rubio de cabello largo.

"Yo te ayudaré Hiro"

"No puedes cambiar las cosas Shuichi pero te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí"

"Si me disculpas Hiro tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos más tarde. Ojalá puedas venir a mi habitación más tarde para conversar"

"Solo pediré la aprobación del Sheik y si no hay problema ahí nos veremos"

El pelirosa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón donde el castigo de Tohma había tenido lugar. Entró sin llamar pero para su sorpresa el rubio ya no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Se te perdió algo Shuichi?"

"Hola Tatsuha estoy buscando a tu hermano. Necesito hablar con él, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Está en una reunión privada con K, puedo decirte donde es si lo deseas"

"Te lo agradezco Tatsuha"

"Yo iré a medirme mi traje de boda… espero que estés listo Shuichi, no puedes faltar siendo mi nuevo hermano"

"Me gustaría asistir a tu boda ya que jamás que visto una de tipo árabe. Si Yuki me lo permite estaré ahí para felicitarte y desearte lo mejor"

El moreno tomó la mano de Shuichi y lo guió por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar del castillo un tanto más privado.

"Aquí es Shuichi, mi hermano y K generalmente tardan horas discutiendo sus asuntos pero si quieres esperarlo es asunto tuyo. Nos vemos después"

El pelirosa se paseó frente a la habitación por una hora, pero parecía que los rubios no pensaban terminar pronto. Shuichi tocó a la puerta, la voz sexy del rubio indicó que pasara aunque en su rostro se dibujaba un rastro de molestia.

"Específicamente ordené que nadie me molestara mientras estaba con K, ¿tanto deseas estar cerca de mí Shuichi?"

El pelirosa iba a hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches, pero estaba ahí por una razón y debía mantener el control. El rubio de cabello largo parecía divertido ante la reacción de Shuichi.

"Necesito hablar contigo Yuki, es algo importante"

"Cualquier cosa que esté pasando por esa cabecita tuya puede esperar. K y yo estábamos discutiendo asuntos vitales para el territorio. Aunque si tanto deseas mi atención en este momento estoy dispuesto a dártela con una condición"

Por la mirada del rubio de ojos dorados no sería nada bueno para Shuichi seguirle el juego.

"Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que no sea acostarme contigo"

El rubio de cabello largo se sorprendió por la declaración de Shuichi, el chico en verdad era todo un reto tal y como el Sheik le había dicho.

"Parece que necesitan privacidad así que terminaremos nuestros asuntos más tarde Sheik"

"Espera K primero Shuichi tiene que besarme, si lo hace entonces suspenderé mi reunión y le prestaré toda mi atención"

El pelirosa quería vociferar insultos y golpear al rubio, debió suponer que querría algo así pero quería ayudar a Hiro a estar con la persona que quería.

Se acercó lentamente a Yuki, descansó una de sus manos en su hombro y se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus labios.

"¿Acaso eso es un beso Shuichi? Tienes que hacerlo mejor si quieres que suspenda mis asuntos"

Shuichi decidió darle gusto a Yuki por una vez, una de sus manos tomó su cuello y la otra descansó en el rostro del rubio, acercando sus labios a los suyos rozándose momentáneamente para después introducir su lengua en la boca de Yuki, a lo que el rubio respondió complacidamente luchando con la lengua del pelirosa. El beso se hizo más húmedo y sensual en unos segundos. Al separarse Shuichi se puso de pie con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lleno de incomodidad al notar la mirada de K.

"Terminaremos de hablar en la cena K."

K salió de la habitación dejando solos a Yuki y Shuichi. El pelirosa se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba K con anterioridad.

"Dime Shuichi que es eso que tienes que hablar conmigo, debe ser importante para que hayas accedido a besarme"

Shuichi aun se sentía nervioso por el beso con el rubio, le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones el experimentar cualquier tipo de cercanía con éste y conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía hacerse más intenso.

"Quiero pedirte que hables con el hermano de Hiro para que no lo obligue a casarse con ese anciano de 50 años"

"Debes estar consciente Shuichi que yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones que tome su hermano en lo que respecta a su familia"

"Yo sé que si le dices algo te escuchará porque eres el Sheik"

"¿Por qué tanto interés en eso, acaso te gusta Hiro?"

"No…no Yuki no es eso"

El pelirosa quería ayudar a su amigo, claro que le apreciaba pero no sentía ese tipo de atracción hacia el pelirrojo.

"Lo que sucede es que Hiro está enamorado de otra persona. Por eso tienes que ayudarme"

"¿Acaso Hiro te pidió que hablaras conmigo?"

"Él jamás lo haría y lo sabes, pero creo que es como dice Tatsuha, que necesita un amante joven y vigoroso que lo ame y pueda hacerlo sentir un hombre"

"Yo puedo ser ese hombre para ti Shuichi, sin duda puedo darte un placer inimaginable si me dejas…aquella vez te veniste dos veces y prácticamente no te hice nada"

"Eto...no estoy aquí para hablar de mí. ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no con el asunto de Hiro?"

"¿Quién es el hombre que le interesa a Hiro, de quién está enamorado ese niño?"

"Eto…es…Mr. K…"

"Debí suponerlo…"

"¿Porque lo dices Yuki?"

"No puedo decírtelo. Sin embargo, compartiré una cosa contigo. Si tu amigo no desea casarse con ese anciano hay una manera de evitarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tiene que deshonrar a su familia entregándole su virginidad a otro hombre que no sea su futuro esposo. De esta manera puede evitar la boda, sin embargo, también tendría que enfrentar a su hermano y estoy seguro que éste lo desconocería como familia. Hiro debe saber de esta ley pero no creo que la considere una opción"

"No suena tentador, pero si Hiro quiere en verdad estar con K, se entregará a él"

"No debes tomarlo a la ligera Shuichi porque Hiro solo tiene a su hermano en este mundo y los lazos familiares son importantes. Ve tu ejemplo, valoras tu virginidad más que nada en el mundo, has luchado incansablemente para que no te reclame como mío"

"Eso es porque yo…yo no estoy enamorado de ti Yuki, y tu quieres poseerme por venganza. Y Hiro quiere a K por lo tanto es diferente"

El rubio se quedó serio, las palabras de Shuichi lo habían afectado un poco con aquella revelación, se puso de pie y miró al pelirosa.

"No puedo ayudarte. Será mejor irnos a comer ya que tengo asuntos importantes que atender"

"¡P…pero Yuki, dijiste que me ayudarías!"

"Dije que te escucharía y ya lo hice. Francamente no me apetece seguir en tu compañía"

El pelirosa sintió su orgullo herido, primero el rubio había tratado de tocarlo cada vez que lo veía y ahora parecía que ya no querer estar con él, tal vez ya se estaba cansando de su actitud rebelde de todo el tiempo. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor.

Al caer la noche el pelirosa se encontraba en su habitación descansando, alguien tocó a la puerta y con gusto se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amigo Hiro.

"Pasa Hiro, estaba esperándote"

"¿Te pasa algo Shuichi?"

El pelirrojo notó un tanto desanimado a su amigo, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo de vivir en el palacio generalmente lucía más contento.

"No es nada Hiro...¿por qué no me dijiste que si pierdes tu virginidad con K no tendrías que casarte con ese hombre viejo?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"No importa como lo sé. ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo con K y desafiar a tu hermano para ser feliz?"

"Mi hermano es todo lo que tengo, sin él estaría solo en el mundo"

"No lo estarías tendrías al amor de tu vida al lado. De cualquier manera cuando te cases no verás mucho a tu hermano"

"Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. ¿Tu te atreverías Shuichi?"

"Yo lo haría por defender mi amor si tuviera a una persona especial como tu"

"Pensé que te sentías atraído al Sheik…discúlpame que me meta pero parece que así es"

"No te voy a negar que Yuki es un hombre sumamente atractivo, pero…él…yo no…"

"No tienes que darme explicaciones Shuichi. ¿Te gustaría aprender nuestras danzas? Puedo enseñarte y seguro nos divertiremos mucho, quiero verte sonreír"

"Me gustaría mucho, aunque deberás ser paciente conmigo nunca antes he bailado y no sé si podré hacerlo"

"Muy bien Shuichi mañana comenzaremos entonces"

Mientras tanto Yuki y K se encontraban terminando de discutir sus asuntos pendientes después de cenar.

"K necesito saber qué pretendes obtener de Hiro. Ha captado mi atención que ese chico tiene un interés romántico en ti"

"Bueno Yuki si deseas saberlo quiero hacerlo mío y ha sido así desde que noté que se convirtió en un hombre. Mientras estabas con Shuichi, Hiro y yo conversamos un rato y noté que se siente atraído hacia mi, aunque no imaginaba hasta qué grado pero ahora que me lo has confirmado estoy dispuesto a seguir con mis planes"

"Tienes idea de los problemas que tendrás que enfrentar si lo tomas. Ese chico está comprometido con otro hombre"

"Estoy consciente de ello pero no permitiré que nadie me lo arrebate, será mi esposo cueste lo que me cueste"

"En ese caso te apoyaré si Hiro decide aceptarte. Si me entero que lo tomas en contra de su voluntad entonces no me quedará más remedio que aplicarte un castigo severo"

"No se resistirá, voy a seducirlo y a disfrutar de ese bien formado cuerpo que tiene por mucho tiempo. Me muero por verlo rendido de placer diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Sé que me entiendes y apuesto a que es como imaginas a ese niño pelirosa también"

"En eso no te equivocas, pero Shuichi es demasiado temperamental y francamente ya me estoy cansando de pelear con él constantemente…siempre se opone a mis deseos"

"A mí me da la impresión de que le atraes pero sigue negándose a pertenecerte porque no le das lo que quiere. Porque no te desapareces un poco, sé indiferente y ve cómo reacciona el chico. Si no muestra interés en ti después de eso, entonces tal vez tengas razón y él no se siente atraído a ti, aunque tengo que reconocer que eso me parece un poco difícil de creer ya que siempre has tenido una fila interminable de hombres y mujeres muriéndose por ti"

"Tal vez lo haga…"

A la mañana siguiente Hiro y Shuichi se encontraban en el jardín. El pelirrojo comenzó por mostrarle un movimiento básico de como mover la cadera. En poco tiempo el chico de ojos amatistas había dominado el movimiento.

"Eres muy bueno Shuichi, creo que en un par de semanas dominarás uno de nuestros bailes"

"Te lo agradezco Hiro, me gusta que me enseñes y ahora es que entiendo la riqueza de su cultura. Estoy feliz de que seas mi amigo"

A lo lejos el rubio observaba de incognito al chico pelirosa sonreír mientras conversaba con Hiro, sin duda esos dos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Los observó por un buen rato y sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver a su niño moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música, sin duda Shuichi tenía un don para el baile. El rubio entonces escuchó una voz sumamente conocida tras él.

"Ese niño pelirosa si que sabe cómo moverse Yuki, aunque mira a Hiro si que sabe nuestros bailes a la perfección y su cuerpo es exquisito"

"Hiro tiene sin duda un cuerpo más desarrollado que Shuichi, pero aún así no me parece tan irresistible K"

"Eso me tranquiliza, si te gustara mi preciosidad me preocuparía. Tú quédate con el pelirosa y yo me ocuparé de mi pelirrojo. De hecho creo que iré a interrumpirlos"

"¿Llevarás a cabo tu plan K?"

"Indudablemente. Te encargarás de entretener a tu niño, ¿o es que piensas seguir mi ejemplo?"

"No es asunto tuyo K. Solo ve por Hiro, hablaremos más tarde"

El rubio de cabello largo se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes quienes seguían bailando con gran entusiasmo.

"Buenas tardes chicos. ¿Hiro vendrías un momento conmigo?"

"Si el joven Shuichi no se opone"

"Desde luego que no, nos veremos después Hiro"

El joven pelirosa abandonó el jardín y se dirigió al comedor encontrándose con el rubio de ojos dorados.

"Yuki"

"Es bueno encontrarte, porque no vienes conmigo, me gustaría mostrarte algo"

"Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación"

"Como lo prefieras"

El pelirosa se quedó parado en aquel corredor viendo como el rubio se alejaba. Tenía algunos días actuando extraño, siempre lo rebatía y le ordenaba hacer las cosas a pesar que Shuichi no estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora parecía no interesarle pelear con él…no quería pasar todo el día solo, así que corrió para alcanzar al rubio.

"Yuki, me gustaría ver lo que me quieres mostrar"

El rostro del rubio no mostró emoción alguna pero esperó hasta que Shuichi lo alcanzó. Caminaron por algunos minutos y entonces el pelirosa se quedó boquiabierto. Desde donde estaban podía ver perfectamente las plantaciones de las que una vez Yuki le había hablado, sin duda tenían una gran producción.

"Es increíble Yuki, ahora entiendo porque decías que tu gente no pasa hambre"

"Es difícil cultivar en el desierto, pero mi gente trabaja mucho y yo estoy pendiente de las plagas y cualquier cosa que pueda afectarlas. Dime, ¿te gustaría ver los caballos?"

"¡Desde luego!"

El pelirosa estaba contento por fin tenía la oportunidad de conocer más sobre la cultura y manera de vivir de la gente del desierto. El caballo que le había dado Tohma le había encantado y conociendo al rubio seguro tendría una gran colección de ejemplares como ese. Llegaron a los establos y Yuki se dirigió hacia un lugar en particular.

"Este es Bhyum, es más joven que el caballo que Tohma te dio en mi campamento, pero sin duda es un gran ejemplar y creo que va acorde a tu temperamento"

"¿Quieres decir que puedo montarlo Yuki?"

"Le pediré a uno de mis hombres que lo prepare y puedes pasar el resto del día montando si te place. No es un circuito muy grande pero podrás entretenerte"

"¿Montarás conmigo Yuki?"

"No es acaso que mi compañía te desagrada"

"Solamente cuando quieres quitarme la ropa, pero si no tienes que irte me gustaría que te quedaras un rato conmigo"

El rubio lo observó con detenimiento y finalmente decidió que lo acompañaría por un rato. Era bastante raro que Shuichi quisiera pasar tiempo con él por voluntad propia así que lo aprovecharía.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de K, él y un joven pelirrojo tomaban una bebida mientras conversaban.

"¿A qué se debe que me hayas pedido venir contigo K, sucede algo?"

"He escuchado que estás comprometido con un sultán y quería escucharlo de tus labios"

El joven pelirrojo desvió la mirada y sus ojos se tornaron un poco melancólicos. Al escuchar las palabras de la persona que quería la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente.

"Mi hermano es quien arregló mi matrimonio con ese señor, no tengo opción más que casarme con él"

"¿Es acaso que lo prefieres a él sobre mí? Es verdad que yo no poseo tanto dinero como un sultán, pero puedo darte todo lo que necesitas…"

"¿Preferirlo sobre ti? Tu nunca has dicho nada de estar conmigo, es cierto que me dices cosas desde hace un tiempo pero eso no es una prueba de amor"

"Oh entonces es solo eso. Si te demuestro cuanto te amo, entonces te quedarás conmigo"

"K…sabes que no puedo hacer eso"

El rubio se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de Hiro tomándolo entre sus brazos.

"Mi niño…tu naciste para estar entre mis brazos, no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga una mano encima. No soporto la idea de solo pensar que otro hombre podrá acariciarte, besarte, poseerte…te quiero solo para mí…sabes que si te entregas a mi podemos hacer una vida juntos…no dudes Hiro yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas con tal de tenerte"

"Porque me dices esto ahorita K?"

El rubio no le respondió, quería hacer entender a Hiro que no tenía caso negarse y desde luego K no permitiría que un hombre anciano y pervertido tocara a su adorado pelirrojo.

"Quiero que me escuches con cuidado ….tienes dos opciones…o te entregas a mi por voluntad propia o voy a hacerte mío aunque no quieras….de esa manera no podrás casarte con ese hombre porque para entonces habré recorrido cada parte de tu cuerpo y no serás virgen"

"Tu no…te atreverías"

"¿Quieres comprobarlo mi niño precioso? No voy a tratarte mal así que no debes preocuparte, pero te advierto una cosa, no me detendré hasta que pierdas la razón y me supliques que continúe…"

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y trató de salir de la habitación. El rubio era irresistible y si permanecía con él sabía que no se negaría a nada que este quisiera hacer con él. K lo hacía sentir toda clase de cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, no iba a negar que había fantaseado con estar en los brazos fuertes del rubio pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que este lo quería como esposo.

"Espera Hiro…creo que ya es momento que me respondas con total sinceridad antes de marcharte….¿tu amor por mi es tan débil que no te atreves a desafiar a tu hermano?"

"Estás equivocado K"

"Yo enfrentaría todos los obstáculos a tu lado y no permitiría que nadie te lastimara. Incluyendo a tu mismo hermano."

Hiro se regresó de la puerta hacia donde se encontraba el rubio de cabello largo y se abrazó a su cuerpo tiernamente.

"Te…amo…K…y no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero mi hermano ha visto por mi desde que éramos niños"

"Yo agradezco el que te haya cuidado pero no voy a dejar que nadie más se atreva a ponerte una mano encima"

K sujetó la cabeza de Hiro con suavidad y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, lentamente el rubio se inclinó y reclamó aquellos labios como suyos en un beso lento mientras las manos del pelirrojo se aferraban al pecho del rubio disfrutando de aquella expresión de cariño.

Hiro sintió la lengua del rubio penetrar en su boca iniciando un juego sensual con la suya de igual manera. Sus besos se hicieron más intensos y el pelirrojo sintió su cuerpo comenzar a reaccionar al sentir una de las manos de K acariciando su espalda baja mientras lo besaba.

"Mm…K…"

"No me detendré mi niño"

K comenzó a desvestirlo con calma, se moría por verlo desnudo y acariciarlo pero esa su tesoro más preciado y deseaba hacer su primera vez inolvidable.

CONTINUARÁ... : )


	9. Un Paso más Cerca

**CAPITULO 9. UN PASO MAS CERCA**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

"Mm…K…"

"No me detendré mi niño"

K comenzó a desvestirlo con calma, se moría por verlo desnudo y acariciarlo pero era su tesoro más preciado y deseaba hacer su primera vez inolvidable. Una vez desnudo lo sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

Hiro se entregó en aquel beso completamente, podía sentir la lengua de K penetrando su boca haciéndole al amor como si se tratara de otra parte más íntima de su cuerpo. El rubio sintió algo duro presionando su abdomen y sonrió mientras se separaba un poco del sexy pelirrojo.

"Se te puso duro solo con mis besos…eso me gusta…dime Hiro, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Quiero que…que me toques todo…"

El rubio no dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a masturbar el miembro duro de Hiro provocado que la punta se humedeciera y pequeños gemiditos abandonaran sus labios. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo estaban cerrados con fuerza, el placer que estaba experimentando era delicioso y quería sentir aún más.

"Mi niño…abre esos labios tuyos y chupa mis dedos"

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos ligeramente para ver el rostro increíblemente sensual de su amante, podía ver el deseo de K en sus ojos y se moría por pertenecerle a aquel hombre para siempre. Indudablemente él también podía ser sexy y se lo demostraría al rubio así que introdujo dos de los dedos de K en su boca, recorriendo su lengua por ellos provocativamente su saliva dejando rastros evidentes.

"Hiro ¿mi niño acaso quieres excitarme?"

"Ahh…desde luego…K…"

"¿Harás lo mismo a mi miembro con esa lengua tuya?"

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos debido a que el rubio no había parado de masturbarlo, por el contrario comenzó a generar un ritmo más rápido sintiendo como su abdomen se contraía ante sus caricias.

"Ahhh…K…tram…poso.."

"Luego tendrás tu oportunidad de hacerme decir tu nombre mi niño mientras me vengo en tu boca"

"K…ah…quiero más…"

El rubio introdujo uno de sus dedos en aquella entrada virgen masajeando lentamente para relajar al pelirrojo, en respuesta los brazos de Hiro se sujetaron del cuello de K a la vez que su cuerpo se movía en un ritmo lento y sensual.

"¿Te gusta Hiro?"

No dándole tiempo al menor de responder introdujo otro de sus dedos en su cuerpo, tocando aquel punto que le daría un placer indescriptible a su pelirrojo.

"Ahhhhhhh….K….es…pera…"

El miembro del rubio estaba atrapado en su túnica pero Hiro podía sentir la excitación de su compañero deseaba demasiado verlo desnudo y unir sus cuerpos, pero K tenía otros planes. El cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba temblando ligeramente, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su miembro estaba cada vez más húmedo sin duda estaba muy cerca.

"K...ahhh…me voy…a…"

"Vente mi niño…quiero verte…"

Los dedos de K lo penetraron en un ritmo más rápido tocando aquel punto de placer que volvía loco al pelirrojo mientras su otra mano no dejaba de masturbarlo. Sus ojos azules tenían pequeñas lágrimas de placer, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y no se apartaban del rostro hermoso del rubio.

"K…ahhh…te…a…ahhhhhhhhhh"

El pelirrojo se estremeció violentamente en brazos de su amante, su primer orgasmo había sido delicioso y con la persona que más amaba. Su entrada se contrajo atrapando los dedos de K haciendo que se introdujeran más profundamente en su cuerpo, mientras su esencia se deslizaba por su miembro descansando en su abdomen y en la túnica del rubio.

"Eres hermoso Hiro…"

El rubio se puso lentamente de pie sentando a Hiro en la cama en el proceso. Se deshizo de su túnica y quedó totalmente desnudo frente al pelirrojo quien no podía apartar sus ojos del cuerpo perfecto de su nuevo amante, desde su bien definido abdomen, sus fuertes piernas y brazos y que decir su miembro erecto por su causa.

Hiro se puso de pie y se abrazó a K besándolo apasionadamente, las manos del rubio se deslizaron al trasero del menor para acariciarlo mientras su beso húmedo se volvía más excitante.

"Hmm…ummm…"

El pelirrojo se separó y descendió a sus rodillas para quedar frente al sexo del rubio.

"K…si no te…gusta…se paciente si…"

K estaba bastante sorprendido ante la reacción de su sexy pelirrojo, sintió su lengua recorrer su miembro erecto tímidamente en principio hasta que fue tomando más confianza e introdujo la punta en sus labios. Su lengua recorrió cada parte de aquel miembro dando lengüetazos provocativos.

"Ah…Hiro…"

Eso fue un incentivo para el pelirrojo así que metió más aquel miembro en sus labios generando un ritmo agradable, metiendo y sacando la erección de su nuevo amante.

El rubio miró hacia abajo y se deleitó con la imagen ante sus ojos, su niño estaba dándole sexo oral y para ser su primera vez sin duda lo hacía bastante bien, estaba muy excitado ante lo desinhibido que era su amante en la intimidad.

El sexo de Hiro volvió a la vida, no pasando desapercibido por K quien lo jaló para que quedara a su nivel de nuevo y poder besarlo ligeramente en los labios.

"Wah…K…"

"Por mucho que me encanten tus labios Hiro prefiero venirme dentro de ti"

K cargó al pelirrojo a la cama separándose de él para sacar algo del cajón de la mesa de noche. Era un pequeño tarro azul con gravados árabes.

"¿K…?"

"No hay de qué preocuparse preciosidad solo necesito algo que me ayude a penetrarte"

"Oh…"

El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante la mirada pervertida que tenía K y como lo devoraba cm a cm. El rubio se colocó entre sus piernas y tomó la sustancia del pequeño tarro mientras Hiro descansaba cómodamente en su espalda y su cabeza era sostenida por una enorme almohada. Estaba ansioso por la siguiente acción de su adorado K ya que mucho tiempo había deseado compartir aquella intimidad con él.

"Esto te gustará mi niño…estoy seguro"

El rubio introdujo dos de sus dedos en Hiro, era una sustancia resbaladiza y un tanto fría que le provocó varios escalofríos al pelirrojo.

"K…mm…frío"

La imagen frente al rubio era muy apetecible así que introdujo otro de sus dedos haciendo que Hiro gimiera fuertemente. Su mano libre sostenía la cadera del pelirrojo mientras que sus dedos entraban y salían de aquella entrada preparándolo para la siguiente etapa de su plan.

"Estás apretadito Hiro…seguro te disfrutaré"

"K…ya…hazlo…"

"¿Qué quieres mi niño? Dímelo y con gusto te lo daré"

"Todo…quiero que…me lo metas todo…"

"¿Quieres más de mis dedos acaso?"

"No K…ahhh…onegai…"

El rubio quería escuchar a su sensual pelirrojo decir exactamente que quería, ese niño lo estaba volviendo loco con sus gemidos además viendo como su miembro estaba humedeciéndose y su entrada sujetaba con fuerza sus dedos.

"Pídemelo… Hiro"

"Q…quiero tu enorme miembro…adentro…penétrame K…"

El rubio no necesitaba más invitación que esa, retiró sus dedos repentinamente y su sexo rozó aquella entrada íntima. Hiro sintió algo empujando con fuerza y tratar de abrirlo, en principio fue un poco doloroso pero trató de relajarse todo el tiempo sus manos aferrándose a los brazos de K.

"Mi niño hermoso…ahhhh….eres delicioso…"

K se deslizó lentamente dentro del cuerpo de su pelirrojo tratando de no provocarle demasiado dolor. Al estar dentro por completo se detuvo y acarició el rostro de su niño.

"Lo siento Hiro…pero no podía detenerme, estás muy apretadito"

Hiro tenía sus ojos cerrados y se acercó al rubio lo más que pudo, deseaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo con el suyo y aquel acuerdo silencioso que no necesitaba palabras sino solo caricias para reafirmar su entrega.

"Mmm…K…estoy bien…ya…puedes moverte"

El rubio se inclinó para besar los labios de Hiro apasionadamente sintiendo el cuerpo bajo él vibrar de placer, era justo lo que había querido desde el inicio hacer disfrutar a su pelirrojo de lo maravilloso del sexo. Mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo sensualmente y entonces sus caderas comenzaron un delicioso vaivén dentro de aquella calidez que solo le pertenecía a él.

"Ahhhhh….K….dame más duro…"

"Sé paciente…ahhh…mi niño…necesito abrirte un poco primero…después te gozaré de lo lindo…"

Las estocadas del rubio se hicieron más fuertes y Hiro sintió su cuerpo elevarse cada vez más a un placer indescriptible, aquello era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías. K sin duda era un amante excelente y pensar que lo tendría para el solo lo excitaba aún más.

"Ah…mmm…Hiro…"

Repentinamente el rubio salió del cuerpo de Hiro, jalándolo con él para sentarlo en la cama.

"K…¿por…qué…hiciste eso…?"

"Date la vuelta mi niño…"

Hiro no dudó solo dudó un momento y entonces se puso en cuatro, todo el tiempo el rubio había estado pendiente de cada detalle estaba muy cerca igual que el pelirrojo pero quería alargar un poco más aquel encuentro.

"Que vista Hiro…tienes un trasero increíble"

"Si tanto te gusta…ven y tómalo K…ya no puedo esperar"

K se posicionó detrás del pelirrojo sujetando sus caderas con fuerza y en un solo movimiento lo penetró de nuevo.

"Ahhhhh….más….ohhh….K….justo ahí…"

"A…acaso toqué ese botoncito…en ti…"

"Se…siente…incre…íble…"

El rubio gustoso hizo lo que Hiro le pedía penetrándolo con fuerza una y otra vez, metiendo su miembro profundamente en aquella estrecha entrada para después sacarlo casi por completo y volver a deslizarse en su interior.

"Hi…ro…"

Una de sus manos tomó el sexo del pelirrojo y lo masturbó al ritmo que sus caderas lo penetraban. Aquel miembro duro se sentía delicioso en su mano, el cuerpo bajo él por fin era suyo y que satisfacción sentía al ver el rostro de placer de Hiro mientras era poseído.

"Ya…K…ahhh"

"Oh si….ahhh…Hiro"

"K….AHHHHHHHHH"

La entrada del pelirrojo se contrajo con fuerza sujetando exquisitamente el sexo del rubio dentro de él, su semen abandonó su miembro manchando las sábanas y llenando la mano de K que seguía acariciándolo en un ritmo lento. Al sentir aquella entrada contraerse sin cesar el rubio sintió su orgasmo, viniéndose finalmente dentro del cuerpo de su amante pelirrojo.

"Eyaculamos… al mismo tiempo Hiro"

K recorrió su lengua por los labios de Hiro posesivamente, su rostro lucía sonrojado y totalmente satisfecho ante las caricias del rubio.

"Te amo K…"

"Y yo a ti Hiro…descansa"

El rubio lo jaló hacia su cuerpo uniéndolo a su pecho y abrazándolo tiernamente. Hiro se quedó dormido en unos minutos, una sonrisa coqueta y tranquila se dibujaba en su rostro mientras soñaba. K estuvo observando lo hermoso que se veía su niño después de aquel encuentro, finalmente el sueño le ganó y se quedó dormido…

A la mañana siguiente Yuki se encontraba desayunando pacíficamente. Con la boda tan cercana de su hermano podría alejarse de Shuichi y ver si el plan de K daba resultado después de todo Tatsuha había acordado en ayudarlo en mantener ocupado al pelirosa.

Uno de sus guardias lo interrumpió indicándole que el hermano de Hiro estaba buscándolo pero no lo había encontrado en su habitación.

"Llévalo al salón donde K y yo nos reunimos y dile que en unos momentos estaré con él"

El rubio se dirigió a la habitación de K tocando a la puerta un par de veces. Dentro de la habitación el rubio de cabello largo corría rápidamente enredándose en una toalla antes de abrir.

"Yuki, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

El Sheik observó a su oficial totalmente empapado, a lo lejos en la cama podía distinguir el cuerpo desnudo de Hiro quien dormía profundamente.

"Veo que después de todo llevaste tu plan a las últimas consecuencias. No soy tu mensajero y si vine a buscarte es porque el hermano de Hiro está aquí preguntando por él y obviamente no podía permitir que alguien más en el palacio se entere de lo que sucedió en esta habitación hasta que hablen con él. "

"Me ocuparé de que Hiro esté listo e iremos a hablar con él"

El rubio de cabello largo regresó su atención a su niño pelirrojo acercándose a la cama para acariciar su mejilla tiernamente.

"Hiro…mi niño…despierta"

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos lentamente parecía que la noche anterior había sido un sueño y uno muy bueno a su parecer, sin embargo el ver a K frente a él solo cubierto con una toalla volvió a la realidad.

"¿K…anoche…fue real?"

"Así es Hiro. Debes apresurarte a tomar un baño, tu hermano está aquí y supongo que es para llevarte del palacio…ha llegado el momento de hablar con él"

"Por Allah…Yuuji no lo va a tomar nada bien"

Cerca de quince minutos después ambos llegaron a la sala de reunión, encontrando al Sheik y al hermano de Hiro conversando. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a K y éste tomó su mano cariñosamente, dicha acción no pasó desapercibida para el hermano del pelirrojo.

"Hiro hazme el favor de soltar la mano de ese hombre en este momento tu estás próximo a celebrar tu boda…es inaceptable"

Hiro soltó la mano de K y se acercó a su hermano, aunque amaba al rubio se sentía triste de contradecir a su propia sangre porque a pesar de todo solo quería su bienestar.

"Yuuji…yo no puedo casarme con el sultán…."

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Acaso este hombre te ha llenado la cabeza con tonterías"

"Ya…no soy virgen…me entregué a K por voluntad propia porque lo amo"

El hermano de Hiro se puso furioso ante aquella relevación, como era posible que su hermano siendo tan puro y bueno se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo como eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en la cara provocando que cayera el piso.

"¡Eres un cualquiera Hiro…!"

Inmediatamente K se puso de pie e impidió que golpeara de nuevo a Hiro.

"Nunca más volverás a ponerle una mano encima a Hiro. Él tiene ahora quien lo cuide y vea por él."

"Espero Hiro que este hombre me reemplace a mi que soy tu familia…o debería decir…era…"

"No digas eso Yuuji, tu eres mi hermano. ¡Perdóname!"

"Desde este momento te desconozco como mi familia, cuando él te deje no vengas arrastrándote a mi pidiendo mi ayuda"

"Ya es suficiente Yuuji si no deseas ver a Hiro de nuevo por favor márchate del palacio y deja de insultarlo. No deseo que armes un alboroto en mi casa"

"Siendo el Sheik como puede permitir esto, Hiro deshonró a mi familia y usted le da cabida en el palacio junto a su amante"

"Precisamente por ser el Sheik es que conozco las leyes. Hiro se entregó a K por voluntad propia y ahora le pertenece a él"

El rubio de cabello largo intervino en la conversación, quería dejar en claro sus intenciones a pesar de la molestia del hermano de su amado pelirrojo.

"Yuuji probablemente no te importe pero voy a hacer a Hiro mi esposo, él ya ha aceptado y espero que en el futuro consideres volver a la vida de tu hermano"

"No me interesa…con permiso Sheik"

El hermano de Hiro salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más a su hermano. El pelirrojo estaba sumamente triste, sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro mientras se abrazaba él mismo. K se quedó sin palabras, sabía que Yuuji se molestaría pero no que sería tan cruel con su único familiar vivo. Se acercó a su niño y lo abrazó protectoramente a la vez que depositaba un beso en una de sus mejillas.

"K espero que cumplas tu palabra y le des a Hiro el lugar que merece. Y tu mi niño, desde el momento en que decidiste entregarte a otro hombre sabías que tu hermano no te perdonaría"

"Lo sé…Sheik…creo que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que entendiera…"

El sheik sonrió ligeramente y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Al ir por el pasillo se encontró con el niño pelirosa quien cantaba alegremente.

"Ho…hola Yuki"

"Buen día Shuichi. Veo que estás de buen humor el día de hoy"

"Lo estoy, espero con ansias mis clases de baile con Hiro"

El rubio sintió un rastro de celos invadirlo ante la respuesta del pelirosa parecía que a su niño le encantaba pasar tiempo con todo el mundo menos con él.

"No creo que el día de hoy pueda estar contigo Shuichi, tiene cosas que hacer"

"¡Lo mandaste a hacer algo solo para que no esté conmigo!"

El pelirosa se puso furioso y el rubio solo sonrió maliciosamente ante su reacción. Verdaderamente Shuichi no pensaba mucho antes de decir las cosas siempre actuaba por impulso.

"Si te tranquiliza saberlo no se trata de nada que yo le haya pedido…mejor pregúntaselo cuando lo veas"

"Yuki…dimeeeeeeee…tu sabes que pasó…"

"No es mi lugar informarte de la vida privada de la gente"

El rubio comenzó a caminar alejándose del pelirosa, éste hizo un berrinche como niño pequeño pero siguió caminando tras él.

"Te odio Yuki….ojalá fueras más…más…MÁS… ¡cooperativo!"

El rubio se detuvo por completo girando su cuerpo hacia Shuichi, lo sujetó de un brazo y lo pegó a su pecho.

"Me parece que esa expresión debería referirse a ti… ¿dime Shuichi cuando vas a ser cooperativo conmigo?"

El rubio acercó sus labios al cuello del pelirosa rozando toda la piel a su alcance y provocándole un fuerte escalofrío.

"¡Suéltame!"

Shuichi forcejeó con el rubio pero no anticipó la respuesta del rubio quien tomándolo desprevenido lo soltó haciendo que cayera en el piso sobre su trasero.

"¡Auuuuch!"

"Eso te ganas por molesto Shuichi,…cuando decidas ser cooperativo tal vez el dolor en tu trasero sea más placentero…"

El pelirosa se quedó sin palabras viendo como Yuki le sonreía directamente, sin duda se notaba que el rubio estaba disfrutando enormemente el torturarlo. Comenzó a alejarse y Shuichi se puso de pie resignándose a perder ese encuentro con el Sheik después de todo ya tendría su revancha.

Lentamente se incorporó y fue entonces que escuchó a alguien diciendo su nombre, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro sumamente familiar del hermano del Sheik.

"Hola Shuichi te he estado buscando, necesito que me ayudes con unos detalles para mi boda. ¿Verdad que si lo harás?"

"Con gusto Tatsuha…además aun no me he probado mi traje para tu boda…igual puedes ayudarme a escoger uno"

"Déjame adivinar…quieres verte lindo para mi hermano ¿no?"

"Ya te dije Tatsuha que a mí no me interesa tu hermano"

"Está bien Shuichi ya no insistiré en el tema, pero sigo pensando que tu y mi hermano harían una linda pareja"

El pelirosa se fue con Tatsuha para que le ayudara a elegir algo lindo que usar para la boda, el resto del día el moreno le explicó sus nuevas responsabilidades para asegurar que su matrimonio con Ryuichi fuera un éxito.

-  
Después de cuatro días Tohma estaba recuperado y fue escoltado a la salida de la ciudad por los guardias del Sheik. En el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente había planeado su venganza… solo tenía que dar el primer paso…sin duda se vengaría del rubio por despreciarlo y de Shuichi más que nadie por robarle la atención del Sheik…

En los días siguientes poco vio el pelirosa al rubio pero para su sorpresa éste le permitió ir al mercado con Tatsuha. Shuichi tuvo que usar indumentaria árabe para salir con el moreno aunque en realidad al pelirosa no le había importado, la ropa se sentía agradable y lo ayudaría a llamar un poco menos la atención.

Pasaron bastante tiempo viendo diversas telas, la seda se había vuelto la favorita del pelirosa, había todos los colores imaginables para poner hacer trajes con ella. Todo lo que Shuichi veía con detenimiento era ordenado inmediatamente por Tatsuha para que se entregara en el palacio.

"Podrán hacerte todos los trajes que desees Shuichi, un sastre se encargará de cumplir todos tus caprichos así que no te preocupes. Vamos…ya pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí y quiero llevarte para que te hagan una fragancia…"

Se adentraron más en el mercado, era muy colorido y alegre y el pelirosa no perdía detalle. Parecía que no había algo que no se pudiese encontrar en aquel lugar. Un hombre con una serpiente en su mano se acercó a ambos chicos, Shuichi se estremeció al ver la lengua saliente de aquel animal a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Inmediatamente uno de los guardias que los acompañaban sujetó a aquel hombre alejándolo de Shuichi. Ese extraño desapareció inmediatamente entre la multitud y el guardia giró su atención al pelirosa preguntándole cosas en árabe que no podía entender.

"Tatsuha, dile al guardia que estoy bien…ese hombre de la serpiente solo me dio un horrible susto"

"Si te hubiera mordido esa serpiente, ten por seguro que mi hermano hubiera azotado a ese hombre y le hubiera dado muerte a ese animal"

"Eto…¿era…venenosa?"

"Así es Shuichi, esos hombres que las manejan ya son inmunes al veneno"

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando, el pelirosa escuchaba murmullos y aunque no podía entenderlos sabía que lo señalaban a él por ser un extranjero.

"Tu hermano es bastante discreto en sus asuntos ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso Shuichi?"

"¿Qué harían los guardias si comienzo a caminar hacia la salida de su fortaleza?...¿harían un escándalo alertando a toda la gente…?"

El moreno sonrió alegremente y se detuvo frente a una tienda.

"Parece que mi hermano siempre ocupa tus pensamientos Shuichi….yo estoy muy cerca de casarme con Ryuichi pero no paso el tiempo pensando en él. En este momento lo único que me interesa es comprar un nuevo perfume….qué tipo de loción te gustaría, ¿una que huela al desierto y a mi hermano jaja"

"Eso no es justo Tatsuha….yo no estoy pensando en tu hermano egocentrista todo el tiempo"

"¿Ah no?"

El moreno jaló a Shuichi al interior de la tienda. Un hombre árabe les dio la bienvenida tanto en árabe como en francés.

"He traído a mi amigo Shuichi para que le hagas una loción que vaya de acuerdo a su personalidad, sé que será extraordinaria"

El hombre mayor observó al pelirosa unos momentos, le extendió su mano y Shuichi la tomó.

"Había escuchado un rumor de que un joven extranjero se estaba quedando en el palacio del Sheik, no hay mejor lugar para escuchar nuevas noticas que en un mercado. Debe perdonar nuestra curiosidad joven pero realmente nos intriga que alguien de tan lejos esté entre nosotros. ¿Ya se ha formado una opinión de nuestra ciudad?"

El moreno intervino antes de que Shuichi respondiera, los asuntos de su familia no tenían porque comentarse en el mercado.

"Mi amigo no ha tenido oportunidad de conocer la ciudad a detalle…es su primera vez en el desierto y aún encuentra nuestras costumbres extrañas"

"Nuestra ciudad es de las más antiguas joven estoy seguro que con el tiempo será de su agrado, sobre todo que no tenemos crimen y vivimos tranquilos. Mientras el Sheik Yuki esté a cargo seguro estaremos bien. ¡Que Allah lo proteja!"

Shuichi se mordió la lengua para no hacer un comentario fuera de lugar, una cosa era desafiar a Yuki y otra muy diferente dar una impresión equivocada a ese anciano.

"Algo agradable y delicado para un joven como usted…y también con un toque de sensualidad"

Por la siguiente hora aquel hombre mezclo ingredientes y Shuichi estaba comenzado a aburrirse. Finalmente terminó y colocó la fragancia en hermoso frasco pequeño.

"Su fragancia está lista joven. Ésta se mezclará con el aroma natural de su cuerpo y hará que un hombre no quiera separarse de usted un momento…"

"Ah si…muchas gracias por hacerme la fragancia…la usaré en ocasiones especiales"

"Un joven como usted seguramente tendrá muchas ocasiones para usarla"

El pelirosa se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con tantas atenciones de esas personas que para él no dejaban de ser extraños. Aunque estaba contento de poder experimentar la vida del desierto de aquella manera ya que la ciudad era fascinante, pero le gustaría poder hacer más cosas sin tener un guardia pegado a su espalda todo el tiempo.

Volvieron al palacio y al entrar Shuichi decidió quedarse en el jardín, en verdad le gustaba aquel lugar la enorme fuente en la entrada era hermosa, se podían ver algunos peces de colores nadando graciosamente. El pelirosa se sentó en la orilla y deslizó una de sus manos para sentir el agua, sus pensamientos se fueron muy lejos de aquel lugar.

"Shuichi, me parece que viniste al este con los ojos cerrados con plena confianza de que nada malo podría pasarte….que hubiera pasado si mi hermano tuviera pirañas en la fuente eh…."

"Creo que ya lo sabría para este momento Tatsuha….sinceramente nunca imagine conocer a un hombre como Yuki en el desierto…."

"Y donde más podrías conocer a alguien como él…mi hermano es parte misma del desierto. Me pregunto si respondiste a su llamado o a la voz de mi hermano llamándote…."

"Yuki…él no sabía de mi existencia hasta ese día que me encontró medio muerto en el desierto. Nunca vi a nadie lucir tan feroz como él cuando supo mi nombre, pensé que me mataría en el mismo momento y no sé que lo detuvo…tal vez, sería muy rápido para que se sintiera satisfecho"

"Ya cambiaste la opinión que tenías en un principio de mi hermano Eiri ¿verdad? Aunque me pregunto que está pasando en tu corazón…"

"Mi corazón solo tiene lugar para mi abuelo… ¿sabes lo que Yuki me dijo Tatsuha? Me dijo que cuando me enamore de él entonces me dejará libre…nunca me dejará regresar a mi casa hasta que yo…."

"Podrías fingir amarlo Shuichi…porque no te portas como lo hacía Tohma con él. Rodea su cuerpo con el tuyo, abrázalo, bésalo, hasta que se canse de tenerte a sus pies…así podrás ser libre"

"Yo…no podría hacer eso…no voy a darle la satisfacción de tenerme así…"

"No tienes remedio Shuichi. Mejor vamos a comer algo, toda esa actividad en el mercado me dio hambre"

El joven moreno se adelantó y Shuichi permaneció sentado ahí perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró al pensar en su hogar, en cómo a pesar de volver su abuelo no estaría ahí para recibirlo como siempre con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo. Francia parecía muy lejos de aquel lugar exótico.

El jardín era hermoso cubierto de jazmines y toda clase de flores. Los pájaros se paseaban libremente y cantaban armoniosamente. Era un lugar precioso pero a la vez aterrador al seguir siendo prisionero del rubio de ojos dorados. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una sombra voló sobre su cabeza, enormes alas se veían descendiendo hacia el pelirosa. Era el halcón de Yuki que se preparaba a atacarlo, quería correr pero si lo hacía sabía que no tendría escapatoria de ese animal.

"No te muevas Shuichi…quédate quieto…es tu cabello el que atrae su atención…"

El rubio le habló suavemente y se fue acercando lentamente al pelirosa, llamó al halcón y éste descansó en el guante que usaba Yuki en la mano derecha. Vio como le hablaba en árabe y la criatura se volvía dócil de inmediato.

"El amor es algo curioso, ¿te no parece Shuichi? Es extraño, pero lo encontré en el desierto igual que a ti, estaba lastimado de un ala…pero a pesar de eso me hubiera sacado los ojos si hubiera podido. Para cuando logré llevarlo a mi tienda mi mano estaba sumamente dañada y sangraba. Curé su ala lo más que pude y fue aceptándome con reservas, incluso mis hombres le temen…fue muy listo de tu parte no correr para tratar de huir, sin duda te hubiera lastimado"

Todo el tiempo que le habló a Shuichi sus ojos dorados estuvieron concentrados en el animal. Le habló de nuevo en árabe al halcón y este emprendió su vuelo.

"Permanece donde estás Shuichi iré a llevar al halcón a los establos, tu cabello lo perturba demasiado y no quiero correr riesgos. ¡Me esperarás aquí hasta que vuelva!"

El pelirosa se dijo a su mismo que debía revelarse ante las palabras del rubio. Cuando vio a Yuki alejarse se puso de pie y se dirigió a la casa, sin embargo, sus piernas le jugaron una broma teniendo que sostenerse en una palmera que estaba cerca de él. Sin duda era consecuencia de los nervios y haberse quedado quieto para impedir ser atacado por el halcón.

El rubio volvió y notó de inmediato como Shuichi se aferraba a la palmera para sostenerse. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios al ver semejante imagen.

"Puedes dejar de estar asustado Shuichi…irás a tu casa que es donde perteneces…."

Los ojos amatistas se concentraron en el rubio, éste se veía tenso incluso la fusta que sostenía en una de sus manos crujió un poco.

"¿Escuchaste lo que te dije Shuichi? Cabalgaré contigo hasta Sehara para asegurarme que llegues bien. Puedes irte a tu casa."

CONTINUARÁ


	10. El Amor Debe Volar

**CAPITULO 10. EL AMOR DEBE VOLAR**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

"¿A mi casa?"

La voz de Shuichi apenas podía escucharse…imaginaba su casa en completo silencio, sin su abuelo sin nadie que le hiciera compañía.

"Así es…nos iremos cuando caiga el sol. Es mejor viajar cuando la arena está un poco fría, además hoy tendremos una bella luna llena"

"¿Por qué lo haces Yuki?"

"Es lo que tu quieres Shuichi"

"P…pero nunca ha sido tu política darme lo que yo quiero…."

"He cambiado de opinión…cualquier persona puede hacerlo. La deuda entre tu abuelo y yo no existe más…estaba equivocado al pretender que pagaras por sus errores"

Shuichi se recargó aún más en la palmera, sus piernas estaban temblando fuertemente se sentía débil, sus ojos amatistas viajaron sobre aquella figura frente a él. Sin pensarlo su mano se estiró para acariciar una de las mejillas del rubio cariñosamente. Yuki permaneció quieto aunque sus ojos dorados no se apartaron del pelirosa un solo momento.

"Te lo advierto Shuichi…tengo solo control suficiente para escoltarte de vuelta a tu hotel así que retira tu mano antes de que lo pierda"

La mano del pelirosa se apartó de su rostro pero entonces sujetó su mano donde llevaba la cicatriz que le recordaba la muerte de su madre.

"Es una cicatriz muy profunda Yuki…no me extraña que sintieras tanto odio por mi abuelo y quisieras hacerme sufrir"

"Cada palabra cruel que te dije era verdad Shuichi….pero cada vez que me portaba de esa manera contigo me moría por acariciarte hasta que gimieras de placer en mis brazos…cada noche que has pasado en mi palacio he sido yo quien ha cuidado tu puerta…es tiempo mi niño de que te vayas, tu me haces sentir vulnerable y consciente de la soledad en la que vivo. Mueves mi corazón de extrañas maneras mientras que yo solo hago que el tuyo lata de terror y angustia"

Y así era, el corazón de Shuichi estaba latiendo muy rápido, ¿pero era de miedo? Lo que sentía era una emoción agradable… pero era porque el rubio finalmente le daría su libertad. Dejó su mente volar a sus pensamientos previos, una casa sola sin ruido alguno sin nadie más que él mismo. Se imaginó diciéndole adiós a Yuki…a ese hombre árabe que le había hecho pasar tantas cosas…

"¡NOOOO!...no podría soportarlo"

"Te he dicho que te puedes ir Shuichi y te acompañaré para asegurarme que llegues bien…."

"Yuki…no me quiero ir…"

Instintivamente el pelirosa presionó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki, refugiándose en aquel cuerpo fuerte y varonil. Su aroma a cigarrillos, loción y su esencia misma lo envolvieron inmediatamente. Shuichi sentía todo su cuerpo temblar con una emoción desbordante.

"Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Shuichi"

El rubio lo sujetó posesivamente, su mano sosteniendo su cuerpo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Soy un árabe Shuichi…entrégate a mi por voluntad propia y serás mío exclusivamente….cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenecerá… ¿comprendes el tipo de amor que te ofrezco? ¿Lo entiendes mi niño?"

"Si pude aguantar tu odio hacia mí por ser un Shindo, creo que podré soportar tu….tu a…mor…"

El pelirosa pronunció esa última palabra con duda, sin comprender aún lo que él significaba para el rubio. Este lo cargó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio.

"Me muero por estrecharte desnudo entre mis brazos"

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

El rubio tenía una sonrisa provocadora y Shuichi no podía evitar sonreír tampoco.

"Creo que….será mejor que vuelva a mi casa en Francia"

"No juegues conmigo Shuichi, quédate o vete pero solo elige una opción"

El pelirosa descansó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del rubio, su olor se había convertido en algo sumamente familiar para él. Aún así las intenciones del rubio lo confundían y era mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez.

"¿Yuki…me vas a hacer tu…tu…amante…?"

Los nervios de Shuichi no resistían aquel momento de silencio, su respiración estaba sobre el cuello del rubio y éste podía apreciar su estado de duda.

"¿Qué si te voy a hacer mi amante?...por Allah…tu y yo tendremos nuestros desacuerdos y peleas en muchos otros aspectos menos en ese….¡voy a hacerte mi esposo!…pensé que lo habías entendido…"

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los del pelirosa, murmurando su nombre acercó sus labios al rostro de su niño uniendo sus labios en un afán de desesperación y entrega. El pelirosa por primera vez correspondió con todo su ser a aquel beso deleitándose en la calidez de los labios de Yuki mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban tiernamente.

"Shuichi mi gente espera que me case con alguien de aquí y habrá quienes se opongan a nuestra unión. Deberé probarles que sigo siendo leal a ellos y que no dejaré de buscar su bienestar a pesar de unirme a un niño extranjero…. Finalmente voy a tenerte solo para mí"

El pelirosa se abrazó al cuello del rubio y una de sus manos tiernamente acariciaba la nuca de Yuki mientras hablaban. Se concentró en aquellos ojos dorados y por primera vez notó que el rubio disfrutaba de sus caricias, lo que provocó un escalofrió en su pequeño cuerpo al ser rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su futuro esposo. Mientras seguía caminando el rubio con Shuichi en sus brazos se encontraron con Tatsuha.

"¿Pero a qué se debe semejante despliegue de afecto hermanito?"

"Shuichi ha decido quedarse conmigo"

"Ya era hora que reaccionaras cuñadito"

Mientras conversaban K se acercó a ellos visiblemente perturbado.

"Sheik perdone la interrupción pero tenemos problemas de nuevo con el pozo, parece que esta vez esa tribu quiere llegar más lejos"

El rubio bajó a su niño de los brazos y acarició tiernamente su rostro, inclinándose hacia él depositó un pequeño beso es sus labios provocando que el pelirosa se sonrojara.

"Porque no vas con Tatsuha, yo tengo asuntos que atender pero nos veremos más tarde para cenar"

Ambos chicos vieron a los rubios alejarse y entonces Shuichi desvió su atención al moreno quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Shuichi ¿puedo saber que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Si hace rato jurabas que odiabas a mi hermano"

"Eto…él me dijo que me llevaría a Sehara para que volviera a Francia, pero ahora que mi abuelo murió no tiene caso que me vaya…"

"Entonces me estás diciendo que lo haces solo para no estar solo"

"No…tu sabes que Yuki…bueno…él…me gusta mucho…"

"Por Allah jamás creí escucharte decir algo así. Vas a tener a mi hermano comiendo de tu mano si te vas a portar todo lindo ahora y no como una fiera"

"Eto…"

"No tienes porque apenarte, ven conmigo Shuichi quiero que veas mi traje de bodas estoy muy emocionado"

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Tatsuha y cómodamente el pelirosa se sentó en uno de los sillones. El moreno se probó su traje y Shuichi se quedó boquiabierto.

"Tu traje es sumamente lindo Tatsuha…te vez muy bien"

"Pueden hacerte uno así para cuando te cases con Yuki"

"¿No…es muy pronto…para pensar en eso…?"

"Como se nota que no conoces a mi hermano Shuichi…ahora que lo has aceptado no creo que mantenga sus manos lejos de ti por mucho tiempo…seguro va a querer casarse de inmediato contigo y no tengo que decirte que se muere de ganas de poseerte…"

"Tu…como…puedes saber eso Tatsuha"

"No en vano he vivido tantos años con él. Tu eres la primera persona en afectarlo de la manera que lo has hecho…Yuki no tiene que decirme nada, para mi resulta obvio el interés que siempre ha tenido en ti…si no porque crees que a pesar de todo nunca te maltrató y siempre estaba preocupado porque te sintieras a gusto"

"Pensé que lo hacía solo porque soy extranjero y no estoy acostumbrado a su manera de vivir"

"No es así…Eiri no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias y más después de todas las cosas que le dijiste y le hiciste"

"Ya no me digas Tatsuha …pero la verdad es que tu hermano se lo ganó, me daba mucho miedo y obvio tenía que defenderme"

"Que niño eres Shuichi, sin duda mi pobre hermano aun no sabe en lo que se metió…y me temó que tu tampoco...pero dejemos de hablar de ti, mañana es mi boda y no sabes lo emocionado que me siento…justamente esta noche Ryuichi y yo nos veremos de nuevo…él le pidió a Yuki que le permitiera conversar un poco conmigo esta noche"

"Tatsuha, tu y Ryuichi…"

"Si estás pensando si ya lo hicimos estás equivocado…tengo que esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas. Como hermano del Sheik sería muy fácil provocar habladurías y aunque Ryuichi no diría nada no quise arriesgarme y estaré más tranquilo en mi boda…además no está mal que mi futuro esposo espere y me desee aún más ¿no crees?"

"Pues yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, así que supongo que tienes razón"

El moreno le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva al otro joven, sería divertido sacarle un poco de información y molestarlo.

"Acaso mi hermano ya te puso una mano encima…"

"Bueno…él…"

"Jaja Shuichi te pusiste rojo respira, solo quería molestarte un poco. Ese hermano mío mano larga… no debería extrañarme…¿pero te no obligó o si?"

"No me hizo suyo solo me …tocó un poco y ya lo conoces le dije que no pero no me hizo caso"

"Pero te gustó…esa carita que hiciste me dice que sí…y pues mi hermano debe ser un buen amante…al menos eso espero…después de que pierdas tu virginidad hablaremos…"

"Claro que no podría contarte…son cosas privadas"

"Por Allah Shuichi tu ya estás pensando en serio acostarte con mi hermano, si no te resistes te llevará a su cama esta misma noche…y por como veo las cosas se lo vas a hacer muy fácil"

La hora de la cena llegó finalmente, un enorme comedor estaba arreglado elegantemente para recibir a sus comensales. Shuichi y Tatsuha fueron los primeros en llegar y tomar asiento, después de un rato de estar conversando un joven peliverde hizo su aparición. El moreno se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su prometido.

"Ryuichi quiero presentarte a alguien. Este niño pelirosa es Shuichi Shindo y es el novio de mi hermano Eiri"

"Mucho gusto joven Shuichi, ya había tenido oportunidad de verlo en el campamento pero no habíamos sido presentados oficialmente"

"Usted fue quien obtuvo las noticias sobre la muerte de mi abuelo no es ¿así? Le agradezco que a pesar de lo que representa mi apellido sea tan amable conmigo"

"Vamos Shuichi no te vayas a poner serio, Ryu no es una mala persona y no piensa que tu seas culpable de los errores del viejo, ¿verdad Ryuichi?"

El peliverde le sonrió al chico moreno que sujetaba su mano posesivamente, a pesar que su matrimonio había sido arreglado Ryuichi estaba muy contento en como había resultado todo. Tatsuha era un chico increíblemente atractivo y estaba comenzando a enamorarse de él.

"Estoy de acuedo Tat. No tengo porque juzgar a Shuichi por algo que no hizo…pero dejémonos de caras largas que mañana es nuestra boda y quiero disfrutar una cena agradable contigo"

El peliverde se abrazó a Tatsuha y depositó un beso en su mejilla. El rubio entonces hizo su aparición notando que las introducciones ya habían sido hechas. El pelirosa se sentó frente a Yuki, mientras los otros dos se sentaron uno muy cerca del otro.

Shuichi no podía evitar sentirse nervioso después de haberle confesado al Sheik que quería quedarse a su lado. El rubio lo notó de inmediato pero le dio su espacio ya tendría oportunidad de sentirlo cerca más tarde.

"Espero que estés listo para mañana Ryuichi, aunque por lo que veo tu y mi hermano no pueden esperar a estar casados"

"En eso no te equivocas Yuki, de hecho me gustaría quedarme unas horas más con Tatsuha si no tienes inconveniente"

"Mañana estarán casados así que no veo el menor problema. Shuichi ven conmigo y dejémoslos solos…supongo que quieres irte a descansar después del día que has tenido"

El pelirosa caminó junto al rubio pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, quería tomar la mano de Yuki pero a la vez le daba demasiada pena. Notándolo el sheik tomó su pequeña mano en la suya y siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo.

"A partir de esta noche dormirás conmigo Shuichi. Mi habitación es acogedora y sin duda tengo una enorme cama…"

Entraron en la habitación del rubio ante un evidentemente nervioso pelirosa. La habitación de Yuki era increíble para Shuichi era como si la hubieran sacado de una película. Finas cortinas, muebles sumamente elegantes y la enorme cama en el centro adornada por innumerables cojines de vistosos colores.

"En ese armario en el rincón está toda tu ropa, si te parece poco el espacio después mandaré hacer un vestidor como el de Tatsuha "

"Eto…gracias Yuki.."

El pelirosa notó como el rubio desviaba su atención hacia la cama donde su ropa de noche estaba acomodada cuidadosamente, parecía ser un ritual que ya tenía más que acostumbrado el Sheik. Sin pensarlo dos veces Yuki se deshizo de su túnica y del resto de su ropa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

El pelirosa no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad, desde luego que había visto al rubio desnudo con anterioridad pero no había podido analizar cada detalle. Su espalda era amplia y musculosa, cada movimiento le daba al pelirosa una agradable sensación al mirar mientras se colocaba la parte de arriba de la pijama.

La mirada amatista siguió su recorrido hacia el trasero del rubio y sintió su rostro enrojecerse. Señor trasero tenía el rubio aunado a unas fuertes piernas, cada detalle de aquel cuerpo era és de un par de minutos el rubio estaba vestido, se giró hacia el pelirosa y se dio cuenta que este no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

"Shuichi por si lo olvidaste necesitas cambiarte antes de ir a la cama, ¿quieres que te ayude?"

El rubio actuó como si nada pero sabía perfectamente que Shuichi no había apartado su mirada ni un solo instante de su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba.

"Eto…me cambiaré en el baño Yuki"

"No es necesario que hagas eso. Ya te he visto desnudo y sin duda disfruté esa parte de ti que tratas de esconder"

"Bueno pero al menos date la vuelta ¿no?"

Yuki lo hizo momentáneamente, de reojo vio a su niño pelirosa quitándose toda la ropa hasta quedarse usando unos apretados y diminutos bóxers.

Shuichi estaba tan apresurado en sacar unas pijamas del armario que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se había girado para verlo mientras se sentaba en la cama cómodamente. Una vez vestido Shuichi se sintió feliz y se volvió hacia la cama, quedándose petrificado en cuando notó la posición del rubio.

"Yuki, eres un pervertido, te dije que no miraras…."

"Entonces eres un pervertido también…no dejaste de mirarme mientras me cambiaba"

"¡Claro que no, estás equivocado!"

El rubio jaló a Shuichi hasta la cama haciendo que quedara frente a él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

"No me molesta que me mires Shuichi…no tiene nada de malo que mi cuerpo te guste…a mi también me encanta eltuyo y muero por tenerte pegado a mi, totalmente desnudo con tu cuerpo sudando y estremeciéndose mientras tu mi niño gimes de placer al ser mío…"

El rubio sujetó sus caderas y lo besó apasionadamente, el pelirosa solo quería fundirse con aquel hombre en ese delicioso beso. Sus manitas descansaron en los hombros del rubio buscando apoyo mientras una agradable sensación invadía su entrepierna.

"Y…Yuki…espera…no quiero"

"Shuichi no te voy a lastimar, deja de tener miedo…"

"Quiero decirte algo…"

El rubio se detuvo de inmediato en sus acciones, era más que obvio que se moría por tener a ese niño entre sus brazos pero tampoco quería que se sintiera obligado, y menos después de que el pelirosa había accedido a quedarse.

"¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya Shuichi?"

"Vamos a recostarnos y hablamos"

El rubio sonrió ante la propuesta del pelirosa pero accedió, si Shuichi quería hablar seguramente tenía algo importante que compartir con él. Se recostaron uno frente al otro, Shuichi perdiéndose en la sensación de lo agradable que se sentía la cama.

"No vayas a quedarte dormido, quiero que me digas lo que estás pensando"

"Yuki…podemos esperar un poco para…"

"Para que Shuichi"

"Tú sabes para que…no te hagas el tonto conmigo"

"Si no me lo dices no estoy seguro de entenderte bien"

"Pues para…tener sexo…"

"Quiero saber la razón"

"Es que esto es demasiado para mí, todavía no he procesado que me quedaré en el palacio y que no volveré a mi hogar…y más que todo a esta nueva situación entre tu y yo"

"Shuichi he esperado demasiado para tenerte…te daré solamente una semana y entonces por mucho que me digas que no lo haga no me voy a detener"

"De acuerdo Yuki"

El pelirosa se abrazó a Yuki y aunque su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado al hacer aquellas expresiones de cariño se refugió en su pecho deleitándose en el aroma único del rubio y en sus manos atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo aún más.

"Buenas noches Shuichi"

El rubio besó la frente de su niño notando que este se había quedado dormido, sonrió para si mismo y se dispuso a dormir en compañía del pelirosa por primera vez

A la mañana siguiente el pelirosa despertó lentamente, estiró su cuerpo y lentamente sus ojos amatistas se abrieron. Al hacerlo se vio solo en la cama y fue entonces que los eventos del día anterior se vinieron a su mente.

/_Dormí__con__Yuki__…__que__penaaaa__…__que__bueno__que__se__levantó__temprano__… __como__se__supone__que__lo__voy__a__ver__a__la__cara__ahora/_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos. El pelirosa respiró visiblemente aliviado cuando vio que era su amigo Hiro y no el rubio.

"Buenos días Shuichi"

"Hirooooo"

El pelirosa se abrazó a su amigo cuando estuvo a su alcance, haciendo que ambos terminaran en la cama.

"Eto…perdón Hiro"

"Esta mañana estás muy contento Shuichi, ¿acaso tu noche con el Sheik fue tan buena?"

"¡QUEEEEE!"

"Entiendo lo que sientes así que no tienes porque apenarte"

"¡Hiro no tu! tu no puedes ser un pervertido como Yuki"

"Si sigues actuando así pensaré lo peor. Necesitas tomar un baño y comer algo, recuerda que la boda del joven Tatsuha es al medio día"

El pelirojo guío a Shuichi a un enorme baño dentro de la habitación del rubio, todo era blanco y lo que más resultaba era una enorme tina. Había velas aromáticas estratégicamente colocadas y un par de espejos.

"Wow…este lugar es precioso"

"El sheik me dijo que te gustaría tomar un baño aquí"

El pelirosa se desnudó y se metió en la enorme tina, una vez adentro el pelirrojo comenzó a tallar su espalda.

"Shuichi, ¿en serio no lo hisite con el sheik?"

"Claro que no Hiro…obvio Yuki quería pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"No me interrogues Hiro…ahora que recuerdo tu te perdiste desde antier…¿tiene que ver con K?"

"Bueno ya que no quieres hablar de ti…te lo diré. K y yo nos vamos a casar, ese día que estaba enseñándote a bailar en el jardín me fui con él a su habitación. Originalmente solo íbamos a hablar pero entonces me dijo que no quería que fuera de nadie más solo de él…y cuando me besó ya no me pude resistir"

"¿Lo hiciste con K entonces?"

"Sí…"

El pelirosa estaba sumamente interesado en esa conversación en particular, claro que estaba feliz de que su amigo fuera a casarse con el amor de su vida y todo eso, pero tenía curiosidad en saber cómo era dormir con alguien.

"Dime Hiro…¿se siente bien?"

"¿Por qué no lo haces con el Sheik y lo averiguas? Dime una cosa has hecho algo remotamente sexual con alguien"

"C…con Yuki…una vez…pero no todo…"

"¿Y te gustó lo que sentiste?"

"Pues es que yo tenía miedo porque Yuki me quería violar…pero hizo que…me viniera dos veces"

"Entonces piensa solo en esto, cuando te veniste esas dos veces ¿te gustó?"

"Eto…"

"Sé honesto Shuichi, yo te he contado sobre lo mío con K, y pierde cuidado que no pienso ir corriendo a decirle al sheik Yuki lo que tú y yo hablamos"

"Si me gustó…y si quiero…pero he escuchado que…duele…"

"Hay Shuichi no deberías de preocuparte por esas cosas, seguro el sheik hará que te sientas muy bien. No te voy a mentir, si se siente poquito dolor al principio pero cuando sientes a la persona que amas unida a ti de esa manera tan íntima es un sentimiento indescriptible"

"¿Entonces te encantó hacerlo con K?"

"Exactamente y no puedo esperar para la próxima, fue genial"

Mientras conversaban el rubio entró en aquel inmenso baño viendo como los chicos conversaban tranquilamente. Al notar su presencia Shuichi se puso de un color rojo intenso y se zambulló en la tina.

"Hiro ¿nos dejas solos por favor?"

El joven pelirojo salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. El rubio tomó el lugar previó que ocupaba Hiro y espero a que Shuichi emergiera, tarde o temprano se le acabaría el aire. Cuando sintió que no aguantaría más el pelirosa sacó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada dorada del sheik.

"¿Acaso quieres ahogarte Shuichi?"

"¡Eso quisieras Yuki!"

El pelirosa le sonrió y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

"Ten cuidado porque puedo tomar eso como una invitación Shuichi"

Shuichi se quedó quieto y entonces fue que recordó justamente porque se había zambullido y no quería ver al rubio. Con la conversación entre él y Hiro había estado recordando e imaginando cosas poco inocentes que sin duda el rubio no duraría en hacerle.

Ahora con él ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia saldría de la tina y que se diera cuenta de que el pequeño Shu estaba sumamente despierto entre sus piernas.

"La boda de mi hermano comenzará en unas horas y aún no he tomado un baño, ¿te importaría compartir la tina?"

El pelirosa tenía que actuar rápido si es que quería librarse de aquella situación comprometedora.

"Falta muy poco Yuki y le prometí a Tatsuha ayudarlo a vestirse"

"Si no quieres compartir la tina entonces salte y déjame entrar, a mi me parece que ya estás listo"

El rubio comenzó a desnudarse ante un casi histérico Shuichi, no quería que Yuki se diera cuenta de su estado.

"Pásame una toalla Yuki ¿si?"

Este solo estiró su brazo y le dio a Shuichi la toalla aunque no pudo dejar de notar la actitud extraña de su niño, se deslizó en la tina por el lado opuesto a donde estaba el pelirosa yen respuesta Shuichi se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Yuki y se enredó en la toalla.

"Shuichi te sientes bien, estás actuando de una manera extraña"

"Si Yuki, no te preocupes creo que es solo la emoción de la boda"

Sigilosamente el rubio se deslizó en la tina hasta estar detrás de Shuichi quien ya estaba fuera pero aún dándole la espalda a Yuki. En un movimiento un poco brusco le quitó la toalla y el pelirosa sin pensarlo dos veces se giró para gritarle por semejante atrevimiento.

"¡Qué crees que haces Yuki, acaso quieres que me resbale!"

El rostro del rubio era de total complacencia, estaba increíblemente agradecido que Shuichi fuera tan impulsivo ya que todo su cuerpo quedó en total despliegue pudiendo apreciar todo el esplendor de su erección.

"Ya veo porque no querías compartir la tina mi niño, ¿qué cosas estabas haciendo con Hiro eh?"

El rubio solo estaba provocándolo, sabía que Shuichi no estaba interesado en Hiro ni él en su pelirosa.

"Hiro y yo solo estábamos hablando"

El pelirosa respondió tapándose lo más que puso con sus manitas ya que Yuki no le regresó la toalla.

"Entonces creo que ya sé de lo que hablaban…métete de nuevo a la tina"

"Ah no, meterme contigo…no estoy loco…"

"Te diré un pequeño secreto si lo haces"

El pelirosa era el ser más curioso sobre la tierra, Yuki ya había prometido que esperaría toda la semana para darle tiempo de ajustarse a todos los cambios antes de poseerlo por completo.

"Recuerda que prometiste que no me obligarías a hacerlo"

"Y quien dice que lo voy a hacer Shuichi, solo quiero bañarme contigo"

Al pelirosa aquello le sonó como una enorme mentira pero aun así decidió meterse en la tina. Al sentir el roce de los pies de Shuichi con los suyos Yuki lo jaló para sentarlo en sus piernas, podía sentir la erección de su niño peliorosa descansado en su abdomen.

"Dime Yuki ¿cuál es el secreto?"

"Eres un niño pervertido"

El pelirosa se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Yuki en su cuello, sus manos sujetaban las caderas del menor creando una fricción agradable.

"No…es…cierto"

"Hay algo que puedes hacer y me encantará ser parte de ello"

Shuichi estaba más excitado aun al escuchar la voz de Yuki susurrándole, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su voz y en aquellas manos acariciándolo.

"No puedes…poseerme"

"No lo haré…aún…sin embargo…"

El rubio tomó el miembro del pelirosa y comenzó a masturbarlo en un ritmo agonizante, era sumamente lento y no dejaba de murmurar cosas en el oído de Shuichi todo el tiempo. Las caderas del pelirosa comenzaron un movimiento cadencioso al ritmo de la mano de Yuki, repentinamente la mano del rubio detuvo sus caricias y comenzó un viaje para tomar una de las del pelirosa para guiarla a su propio sexo.

"Quiero verte darte placer a ti mismo Shuichi"

Para ese momento al pelirosa ya no le importaba nada, el rubio lo tenía sumamente caliente como para detenerse. Su pequeña mano envolvió su sexo y comenzó a masturbarse en un ritmo lento y agradable moviendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Yuki estaban sujetando sus caderas deleitándose en aquella deliciosa imagen frente a él, jamás había visto algo tan erótico y estimulante.

"Sigue…Shuichi…" "Ahhh…Yuki…"

Los ojos amatistas se cerraron sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y deliciosos gemiditos abandonaban sus labios. Con una mano se sostuvo del hombro del rubio e incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos para llegar a aquel punto de inmenso placer.

"Yuki…yo…ahhhhhh"

El pequeño cuerpo del pelirosa tembló, su esencia cubriendo el abdomen del rubio y su mano aun tocando su miembro en un ritmo más lento. Se quedó quieto unos minutos y cuando abrió sus ojos estos se encontraron con una mirada intensa.

"Lindo regalo Shuichi…gracias"

El rubio depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del pelirosa y entonces lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la tina.

"Creo que me iré a la regadera ya estaba limpio pero me ensuciaste. ¿Vienes Shuichi?"

"Eto…ve tu…yo esperaré"

El rubio caminó desnudo hacia la regadera, Shuichi solo lo observó unos segundos y decidió zambullirse de nuevo en la tina.

_/Sin__duda__alguna__soy__un__pervertido,__Yuki__tiene__razón__…__/_

Mientras tanto en tierras lejanas un joven rubio se acercaba a un campamento, había estado montando un par de días pero finalmente parecía que había llegado.

"Pero que lindura tenemos aquí, ¿buscas un poco de diversión niño?"

"¡Cállate! No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, he venido a hablar con Tachi Aizawa el jefe de esta tribu"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que nuestro líder recibirá a un mocoso como tú?"

"Porque tengo información muy valiosa sobre el Sheik Yuki que seguro le interesará."

El hombre lo miró con curiosidad y entonces le pidió al joven que lo siguiera, después de todo si estaba mintiendo sin duda su jefe encontraría enorme placer en el cuerpo de ese chico.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?"

"Tohma Seguchi señor Aizawa"

"Me han comentado que tienes información referente al Sheik Yuki ¿es así?"

"Tengo información que le será sumamente útil contra el Sheik, le daré un arma para matarlo y pueda quedarse con el territorio. En recompensa quiero que me tome como esposo para obtener todos los privilegios de serlo…aunque eso no implica que tendrá mi cuerpo también"

"De acuerdo, ¿pero cuál es tu plan…?"


	11. La Emboscada

**CAPITULO 11. LA EMBOSCADA**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

Una vez que el rubio salió de la regadera Shuichi entró inmediatamente y tomó un baño. Regresó a la habitación y para su sorpresa Yuki ya se encontraba totalmente vestido usando un kaftan azul marino con emblemas dorados.

El pelirosa lo miró con gran atención ya que el rubio se veía realmente atractivo, y como no si después de todo era la boda de su hermano. Shuichi dejó su mente volar a qué tipo de atuendo usaría el Sheik en su propia boda.

"Espero que no estés pensando nada extraño Shuichi, te quedaste como ido de nuevo. ¿Acaso no dejas de pensar en mis caricias?"

"¡Desde luego que no estoy pensando nada raro Yuki!...solo pensaba que tu traje es muy fino, te sienta bien"

El rubio se sorprendió ante el comentario de su niño pelirosa, era la primera vez que decía algo positivo sobre su persona.

"Te agradezco el cumplido Shuichi"

El Sheik sonrió para sí mismo sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los ojos amatistas, se acercó a Shuichi quien estaba enredado en una toalla únicamente y una vez frente a él acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

"Definitivamente encuentro fascinante este nuevo lado tuyo mi niño"

El pelirosa no dijo nada y solo lo miró un tanto extrañado también. No entendía en su totalidad porque el rubio le provocaba tantas cosas cuando lo tocaba, se notaba el deseo en sus ojos dorados pero aún así era paciente con él y le demostraba ternura.

"Seguramente mi hermano debe estar esperándote así que te dejaré solo para que te vistas"

El rubio abandonó la habitación ante un sonrojado Shuichi quien comenzó a correr por toda la habitación buscando su ropa y arreglándose.

_/¿Qué pasa conmigo? Cada vez que Yuki me toca aunque sea un poco me comporto como una chica enamorada...no...no...él me gusta...pero...¿acaso estoy enamorado de él?...¿tendrá razón en decir que no puedo esperar a que me ponga una mano encima...?/_

Lleno de aquellos pensamientos se arregló y después se dirigió a la habitación de Tatsuha.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Estaba esperándote Shuichi, ¡adelante!"

El chico moreno estaba medianamente vestido, aún faltaba la túnica principal que era de color beige con detalles en verde oscuro y su cabello.

"Te queda solo media hora para estar listo Tatsuha"

"Ya no me digas que estoy muy nervioso...no puedo creer que hoy finalmente estaré casado con Ryuichi"

"Para mí luces sin duda como una persona enamorada Tatsuha, con todo que me decías que el amor no era importante en el matrimonio"

"Me pasa con Ryuichi lo mismo que a ti con mi hermano...me encanta y lo deseo...y creo que lo quiero pero aun no como para decir que lo amo...tal vez con el tiempo..."

El pelirosa ayudó a Tatsuha a terminar de arreglarse y en tiempo record estaba listo. Se dirigieron a uno de los enormes jardines del palacio donde todo estaba elegantemente arreglado. Al frente se distinguía la figura de Ryuichi esperando por su futuro esposo. El Sheik, Hiro, K y el resto de los invitados estaban sentados al frente esperando que iniciara la ceremonia.

"Adelante Tatsuha, solo esperan por ti..."

El joven moreno lucía feliz, lentamente caminó hacía Ryuichi y una vez a su lado se tomaron de las manos. Un hombre inició la ceremonia y todos escucharon atentamente hasta que llegó a su fin.

Ya en la fiesta todos se encontraban bailando alegremente sobre todo el nuevo matrimonio quien se movía al compás de la música árabe.

El pelirosa estaba sentado junto al rubio observando todo a su alrededor, hasta Hiro y K estaban bailando con el resto de los invitados.

"¿Estás disfrutando la boda Shuichi?"

"Es mi primera vez en estar en una boda árabe Yuki y para serte sincero que ha parecido muy agradable. Sin duda no escatimaste en gastos para hacer este día especial para tu hermano"

El rubio tomó una de las manos del pelirosa entre las suyas y lo jaló para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

"Tatsuha es muy especial para mí después de todo es mi único hermano...pero el día en que tu y yo nos casemos Shuichi no pondré ninguna objeción en lo que quieras para la boda"

"Yuki...porque...tu..."

El pelirosa estaba a punto de preguntarle algo al rubio cuando Tatsuha los interrumpió jalando a su futuro cuñado para que bailara con él.

"Esa cara larga que tienes no me gusta Shuichi, bailarás conmigo, ¡vamos!"

En pocos minutos el pelirosa estaba sonriendo al bailar con su cuñado, la música árabe le daba una energía y una felicidad que no podía explicar. A lo lejos el rubio no perdió un solo detalle su niño, era hermoso y sin duda tenía un don para el baile pero lo mejor de todo es que lo veía contento.

_/Me pregunto qué es eso que quería preguntarme Shuichi/ _

Un rubio de cabello largo se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto al Sheik, siguiendo su intensa mirada dorada que indudablemente descansaba en el pelirosa.

"Yuki si sigues mirando tanto a ese niño pelirosa lo vas a gastar"

"¡No digas tonterías K!"

"Creo que necesitas hacerlo tuyo pronto para que mejore tu carácter. Hazme caso Yuki no hay nada como tener a tu niño totalmente desnudo y a tu merced. Deberías agradecerme que finalmente ese bomboncito pelirosa se quedará contigo... ¿viste que no era mala idea ignorarlo un poco y actuar como que no te importaba mucho?"

"Eso tengo que reconocerlo K, pero mi plan de darle su libertad fue mejor que el tuyo porque Shuichi jamás esperó semejante cosa de mí. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para tenerlo entre mis brazos..."

"Francamente pienso que tienes demasiada paciencia, yo ya no podía aguantarme las ganas de hacérselo a Hiro y mira que me salió bastante listo en la cama"

"No quiero saber todas las perversiones que le haces a ese niño. Solo te advierto que lo cuides y lo trates bien porque Hiro es un buen chico. ¿Por cierto como tomó lo de su hermano?"

"Se puso triste pero ya parece más resignado y con el tiempo sé que lo olvidará porque a mí solo me interesa hacerlo feliz...y desde luego disfrutarlo en mi cama cada noche. Por cierto quiero llevarme a Hiro ahora que regresamos al campamento, aunque cuando vayamos a ver lo del pozo lo dejaré en mi tienda no quiero ponerlo en peligro en caso de la situación se salga de control"

"Saldremos mañana temprano K. te recomiendo que no desveles a Hiro..."

"Porque no llevas a Shuichi con nosotros. Estoy seguro que le encantará experimentar el desierto de otra manera, él y Hiro podrán entretenerse cuando dejemos el campamento...sin mencionar que tendrás compañía en las noches"

"Ahora que lo mencionas no es mala idea..."

Ryuichi y Tatsuha se escabulleron de la fiesta hacia uno de los pasillos para meterse en uno de los baños. El joven peliverde estaba ansioso de tener al moreno entre sus brazos ya había esperado demasiado tiempo. Cada vez que se encontraron en presencia de un chaperón parecía que Tatsuha se ponía más guapo atrayendo más la atención de su ahora esposo.

"Ryuichi estás seguro que no nos extrañarán, es nuestra boda después de todo"

"Solo será por un momento Tatsuha, necesitaba alejarme de todos y estar a solas contigo"

"Pero ya tendremos tiempo más tarde...para hacer lo que quieras"

"No Tatsuha...ya no puedo esperar, desde ayer quiero hacerlo contigo desesperadamente"

"Ryu por mucho que quiera hacer el amor contigo no pienso perder mi virginidad en el baño, eso es de lo más poco romántico."

"No voy a tomarte aún Tat esperaré si eso quieres pero...¿crees que puedas ayudarme con mi problemita?"

El peliverde guió la mano del moreno a su entrepierna, se sentía increíblemente bien aquella suave caricia. Era una pena que el moreno no quisiera hacerlo por el momento, pero aprovecharía lo que podía tener hasta terminar la fiesta.

"Me doy cuenta que no te aguantas las ganas de tenerme...eso me gusta Ryuichi"

"Es que eres una lindura Tat...desde las últimas veces que nos vimos he querido desnudarte y disfrutarte en mi cama hasta saciarme"

"Esta noche lo haremos todas las veces que quieras Ryu...aunque te advierto que tendrás que hacerlo muy bien para mí también."

El moreno se acercó a Ryu y lo besó apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzando y haciendo su beso más húmedo cada segundo. Tatsuha lentamente desajusto la túnica de su ahora esposo para liberar su miembro.

"Esta noche esperaré que me regreses el favor y mucho más Ryu"

El peliverde estaba encantado con la actitud del moreno, era sumamente sensual y coqueto. Lo vio ponerse de rodillas frente a él y tomar su sexo con una de sus manos.

"Hazlo Tat...por favor..."

Ryuichi podía ver la lengua de su koi acercándose muy lentamente a su miembro. Una vez que hizo contacto con su piel se estremeció al sentir aquella calidez y humedad. La lengua de Tatsuha recorrió cada centímetro probando y saboreando aquella majestuosa virilidad.

"Ahhh...Tat...si..."

El joven moreno podía sentir las manos de su esposo descansando sobre sus hombros mientras sus caderas se movían para intentar meter su miembro en aquella deliciosa boca por completo. Viendo el estado en que se encontraba el peliverde tomó su sexo y lo introdujo en su boca.

"Ohhh...deli...cioso...no aguan...taré... mucho Tat"

Tatsuha metió y sacó el miembro del peliverde una y otra vez creando fricciones agradables con sus labios. Sintió el cuerpo de su ahora esposo tensionarse, mientras sus manos sujetaban el cabello del moreno para penetrar a voluntad propia aquella boca.

"Tat...ahhhhhh"

El peliverde se convulsionó sus caderas moviéndose erráticamente mientras su esencia llenaba la boca de Tatsuha. Su respiración comenzó a regularizarse y jaló al joven moreno para besarlo tiernamente.

"Gracias amor...estuvo increíble. Esta noche te haré sentir un placer inimaginable"

"Más te vale Ryu"

Tatsuha sonrió y se abrazó a Ryuichi quedándose en silencio por un momento. El peliverde reacomodó su túnica y regresaron de nuevo a la fiesta.

Shuichi se cansó de bailar y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Yuki. K abandonó su silla discretamente y se fue a bailar con su niño pelirrojo.

"Veo que le has tomado gusto a nuestra música Shuichi. Me alegra...mañana saldremos al campamento en el desierto como sabes siguen los problemas con el pozo y es necesaria mi presencia. Hiro se irá con K, mi hermano mañana parte con Ryuichi y me pregunto si deseas quedarte en el palacio o acompañarme"

Los ojos del pelirosa brillaron de felicidad, desde luego que no se perdería la oportunidad de volver al desierto. Esta vez tendría a alguien que se aseguraría que no se perdiera y que disfrutara cada minuto fuera del palacio.

"¡Claro que quiero ir!"

Impulsivamente el pelirosa se abrazó al rubio ya que no podía contener su felicidad. Yuki se sorprendió un poco en un inicio pero apreció el gesto de su niño, sin duda se estaban acercando cada vez más y Shuichi parecía sentirse más cómodo a su lado.

"Realmente llevas el desierto en tu sangre Shuichi"

El rubio tomó su barbilla y depositó un beso en aquellos labios rosas. Shuichi estaba comenzando a apreciar la ternura del rubio, desde que había decidido quedarse éste se estaba portando distinto ya no peleaban y el pelirosa no sentía su inocencia amenazada a cada segundo.

"Estaré muy feliz de ir contigo Yuki"

"Mi única condición es que usarás ropa árabe en el viaje, resaltas demasiado respecto a mi gente y quiero que estés seguro. Ya en el campamento puedes usar lo que desees"

"Le pediré a Tatsuha algo de ropa antes de que se vaya"

A la mañana siguiente el pelirosa dormía cómodamente junto al Sheik, su pequeño cuerpo estaba refugiado en el del rubio, sus cabezas descansando a escasos centímetros una de la otra.

Yuki dormía profundamente mientras posesivamente sujetaba el cuerpo del pelirosa junto al suyo. Su respiración era tranquila así que Shuichi estaba deleitándose en el rostro perfecto de su novio...aun le parecía extraño al pensar en el rubio de esa manera. Su cabello rubio descansaba en su rostro, sus hermosas pestañas protegiendo aquellos ojos dorados y sus labios entreabiertos.

_/Yuki...es muy muy lindo... ¿cómo es que antes no lo había notado?/_

El pelirosa acarició el rostro del rubio acercándose a él para depositar un beso en aquellos apetecibles labios.

"Mmm...buenos días Shuichi"

"No era mi intención despertarte Yuki"

"De cualquier manera es hora de levantarnos porque hay que partir al campamento. Además si vas a despertarme así cada mañana no importa"

El pelirosa se puso de pie zafándose del rubio y se digirió a la regadera.

"¡Vamos Yuki date prisa, tenemos que partir cuanto antes!"

El rubio sonrió ampliamente sin duda su niño pelirosa era una persona muy particular. Amaba esa emoción que expresaba por el desierto a pesar de ser extranjero.

Después de una hora ambos estaban listos y se unieron al resto de los hombres que esperaban por el Sheik. El pelirosa y Hiro iban un poco atrás de Yuki y K y detrás de ellos el resto de los hombres.

El desierto era sin duda el lugar más hermoso que el pelirosa había visto, la arena formaba enormes ondas que parecían sacadas de una obra de arte. Después de cabalgar cerca de 6 horas Shuichi apreció a lo lejos una enorme cantidad de palmeras, tenía que ser un oasis sin duda y era hermoso, nada comparado al que había ido él cuando llegó a Sehara.

"¡Yuki...es un oasis!"

"Así es mi niño, luego tendrás la oportunidad de ver uno de cerca"

"Porque no nos detenemos un momento, me gustaría verlo prometo no tardarme mucho"

"Shuichi hemos estado cabalgando por bastante tiempo y ya estamos muy cerca del campamento. Mis hombres están cansados y hambrientos...en otra ocasión te llevaré a un oasis"

"¡No seas egoísta Yuki! Nunca en mi vida he visto uno...solo nos tomará unos minutos. Para ustedes es algo normal pero para mí no"

"Ya te dije que no, venimos al desierto por cuestiones de negocios no de placer. Deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso, si tu abuelo te cumplía todos tus deseos en el momento que querías aquí no va a ser así y tienes que entenderlo"

"¡Eres un BAKA Yuki!"

El pelirosa se enfureció con las palabras del rubio, no le estaba pidiendo algo imposible solo quería tener unos minutos para apreciar un oasis tan hermoso como ese. Su rostro estaba sonrojado del enojo y como no recibió la aprobación del rubio comenzó a montar hacia el oasis por voluntad propia. Desde luego que en unos segundos el rubio lo alcanzó y se puso frente a él para detenerlo.

El pelirosa se sorprendió ante la rapidez del Sheik y se sintió un poco intimidado con la mirada feroz que le dedicó el rubio mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

"No me importa que seas un niño caprichoso cuando estamos solo tú y yo, pero no voy a permitirte que me faltes al respeto de esa manera frente a mis hombres tienes que darte cuenta de lo que implica mi posición de Sheik"

"¡Entonces sabes que...tal vez no me guste casarme contigo después de todo!...yo no quiero ser el muñeco de trapo del amo y señor del desierto. Mejor te hubieras quedado con Tohma"

El rubio en un impulso abofeteó a Shuichi, los ojos amatistas de llenaron de tristeza y odio al ser víctima de aquel acto de violencia. Yuki quería disculparse, en el momento en que había golpeado la carita de su niño se arrepintió terriblemente.

"No debí hacer eso Shuichi"

El pelirosa no le respondió y volvió con el resto de la caravana. Hiro miró a su amigo bastante perturbado pero decidió no molestarlo parecía que no tenía humor para hablar con nadie. Finalmente media hora después estaban llegando al campamento, una vez ahí todos se dispusieron a comer menos Shuichi.

"Shuichi ya está lista la comida, ven conmigo"

"Hiro ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Vamos al comedor y ahí puedes decirme de que se trata"

"No iré a comer, solo quiero que le preguntes a Yuki en que tienda dormiré"

El pelirrojo fue a buscar al Sheik, éste estaba sentado en el comedor visiblemente perturbado y bebiendo un poco de agua. El chico le comentó la inquietud del pelirosa y una vez que obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba llevó a su amigo a la tienda donde se quedaría.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres comer nada Shuichi?. De cualquier manera te dejé agua, supongo que estás acalorado después del viaje y si más tarde te da hambre solo házmelo saber y buscaré algo para ti"

"Gracias por ser mi amigo Hiro"

El pelirosa abrazó tiernamente a su amigo y este sintió caer unas lágrimas de Shuichi en su hombro.

"Shu no me gusta verte triste"

"No te preocupes Hiro solo necesito estar solo un rato"

Cuando Hiro salió de la habitación el pelirosa se recostó en la cama y abrazó una almohada. Estaba triste y dolido por la actitud de Yuki. ¿Porque él no trataba de entenderlo?, estaba en un lugar nuevo con gente con ideas y educación totalmente diferente a la suya.

Las lágrimas del pelirosa parecían no querer detenerse, de nuevo se sentía solo sin nadie en el mundo a quien le importaran sus sentimientos.

"A...abuelo...¿por qué me dejaste solo...?"

El rubio estaba en la puerta de la habitación y escuchó llorar a su niño y lo que había dicho. La culpabilidad lo invadía, quería hacer las pases con el pelirosa y sobre todo que dejara de llorar.

"Shuichi..."

"¡VETE YUKI DEJAME SOLO!... TE ODIO...NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO"

El rostro del pelirosa estaba desencajado, se notaba a simple vista que estaba dolido por haber sido tratado de esa manera por Yuki. Se había enamorado de aquel hombre impactante y le lastimaba ver como éste se había transformado al estar en el desierto con sus hombres.

"Cuando estés más tranquilo hablaremos"

El rubio salió de la habitación dejando solo a Shuichi, pasaron las horas y finalmente se quedó dormido del cansancio del viaje y de haber llorado tanto.

A la mañana siguiente el pelirosa sintió una mano cálida sobre su cuerpo, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos intensos ojos azules.

"Buenos días Shu, vine por tí para que te des un baño y desayunes. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si Hiro. ¿D...dónde está Yuki?"

"El Sheik y K se fueron temprano para ver el asunto del pozo, tengo entendido que los hombres de esa tribu estarán ahí"

Mientras tanto algunos kilómetros lejos del campamento del Sheik varios hombres de la tribu estaban esperando por Yuki y su primer oficial. Un hombre encapuchado lideraba al resto, quienes esperaban órdenes de aquel sujeto para atacar.

"Supongo que tu eres el líder de la tribu"

El encapuchado descubrió su rostro y entonces la expresión del Sheik se transformó por completo.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí Tohma, acaso no te dije que te quería muy lejos de aquí? Sabes que por desafiarme estás condenado a muerte"

"Pero como cambian las cosas, ahora estoy futuro a casarme con Aizawa y tú no puedes hacerme nada porque tenemos a Shuichi. Un movimiento en falso y ese mocoso se muere"

"¿Y crees que voy a creer semejante mentira?"

"Mientras tu dejabas a ese extranjero en tu campamento Aizawa y sus mercenarios lo secuestraron. Cuando vuelvas no vas a encontrar las cosas como las dejaste"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Tohma?"

"Venganza...eso está claro. Si tanto interés tienes en el extranjero tendrás que venir solo mañana a nuestro campamento antes del medio día, si no lo haces ese mocoso estará muerto. Por lo menos tienes la seguridad de que hoy vivirá muy probablemente para el disfrute sexual de todos los hombres de Aizawa"

"Si se atreven a ponerle una mano encima a Shuichi yo mismo te mataré Tohma"

"Nos veremos mañana Sheik"

El joven rubio comenzó a alejarse con el resto de sus hombres, lo del pozo había sido solo una trampa para distraer la atención del Sheik y secuestrar al pelirosa.

"Yuki no puedes dejar que Tohma se vaya, quien te garantiza que lo que dice es verdad"

"No puedo arriesgarme K, regresemos al campamento"

Al volver al campamento el rubio se encontró con una imagen perturbadora. Varios de sus hombres habían sido asesinados y su campamento destruido. K desesperadamente buscó a Hiro y lo encontró lastimado de un abrazo y con algunos golpes.

"¿Quién te hizo esto Hiro?"

"Aizawa...él se llevó a Shuichi...traté de detenerlo junto con otros soldados"

"Tu regresarás al palacio inmediatamente, uno de los soldados te acompañará"

"Pero, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo K?"

"No mi niño, yo tengo que ir con el Sheik a rescatar a Shuichi. Si ese pervertido de Aizawa lo tiene en sus manos está corriendo un gran peligro"

"Pero...es obvio que es una trampa para el Sheik"

El rubio se acercó y escuchó parte de la conversación entre el niño pelirrojo y su oficial.

"No te preocupes mi pequeño niño te regresaré a K sano y salvo. Tiene que ir conmigo porque los hombres de Aizawa son peligrosos y K es mi brazo derecho"

"Lo sé mi señor. Cuídense y por favor traigan a Shuichi sano y salvo también"

"No tengo la menor intención de perderlo..."

A kilómetros del pozo un joven de cabello oscuro llevaba en su caballo a un inconsciente pelirosa, en unos minutos más llegarían por fin a su campamento. Cuando fue así un joven rubio se acercó a su líder y tomó a Shuichi en sus brazos.

"Ma-kun átalo de pies y manos. Estará inconsciente por unas horas, pero mañana temprano tráelo a mi tienda que tengo cuentas pendientes con este niño"

Después de unas horas el pelirosa abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una tienda sumamente oscura y al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta que estaba inmovilizado.

_/¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Solo recuerdo que unos hombres extraños atacaron el campamento de Yuki y ese sujeto de cabello oscuro puso algo sobre mi rostro y me desmayé. ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que quieren de mí?/_

El pelirosa se quedó quieto en el piso, hacía bastante frío pero no le habían dejado nada con que cubrirse. Recordó las noches al lado del Sheik donde se sentía cómodo y desde luego no pasaba frío, el rubio siempre se preocupaba de que nada le faltara.

_/Yuki estaba muy molesto ayer...¿se habrá enterado que ese lunático me secuestró?...¿estará pensando en rescatarme?...¿y si no viene por mí?...¿será que Yuki estará aliviado de no tenerme a su lado para molestarlo?/ _

Shuichi llenó su cabeza con diversos pensamientos, solo deseaba ver el rubio de nuevo y estar protegido entre sus brazos.

_/Yuki...¿Por qué me dejaste dormir solo anoche?...yo quería tenerte a mi lado en la cama...solo quería que me abrazaras... que me dijeras que no estabas enojado conmigo...que tú me.../_

Sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas se había arrepentido del berrinche que le había armado por la cuestión del oasis, quería aclarar tantas cosas con el Sheik...tenía mucho miedo de estar en manos de aquellos hombres cuyas intenciones le eran desconocidas, y más que todo estaba aquella pregunta en su cabeza que había querido hacerle al Sheik en la boda de su hermano...

El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición lentamente en el horizonte, el pelirosa había dormido bastante mal debido al frío, sus ojos se entreabrieron y se encontró con un rubio extraño quien lo tomó por el brazo fuertemente poniéndolo de pie y sacándolo de la tienda.

"¡Tu vendrás conmigo mocoso!. Nuestro líder Aizawa te espera"

Cuando entraron a la tienda del joven pelinegro Shuichi se quedó serio al ver quien se encontraba en el interior.

"¿Qué haces aquí Tohma?"

El joven rubio estaba sentado al lado de Aizawa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Por su parte el pelinegro escudriñaba al joven extranjero esperando a que lo desataran.

"No debería sorprenderme que tu estés detrás de mi secuestro Tohma, después de todo nadie más que tu sabía que yo estaba en el campamento"

"Tu y el Sheik se burlaron de mí y ahora van a pagar las consecuencias"

"Para alguien que decía amar al Sheik estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Además no creo que Yuki sea tan tonto como para arriesgar todo solo para rescatarme"

El rubio de ojos verdes lo miró con ira y coraje, ese joven extranjero le había arrebatado tantos años de trabajo sometiéndose al Sheik y profesándole amor para que lo hiciera su esposo.

"En esto te equivocas. El Sheik tiene un gran interés en ti y cuando venga a rescatarte lo mataremos...de esa manera Aizawa será el amo y señor del desierto... desde luego yo tendré los privilegios de un esposo"

"Estás demente Tohma. Prefiero mil veces morirme yo antes de que mates a Yuki...estoy seguro que su gente lo protegerá"

El rubio se enfureció ante las palabras de Shuichi, se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el estómago tomándolo desprevenido. Aizawa no perdía detalle alguno y decidió intervenir un poco.

"Creo que puedo entender el atractivo que tienes para el Sheik niño, eres diferente y una fierecilla. Pero francamente yo encuentro a Tohma más atractivo que a ti físicamente"

"¿Y porque querría parecerte atractivo a ti? ...ni siquiera sé quién eres."

"Permíteme presentarme soy Tachi Aizawa jefe de esta tribu. Y tengo que reconocer que tienes razón no tienes porque parecerme atractivo, aunque déjame decirte que mis hombres disfrutarán un buen rato jugando contigo...no creo que el Sheik te quiera una vez que seas usado por todos mis hombres..."

"Así es Aizawa el Sheik no es el tipo de persona que comparte a sus amantes con otros hombres"

"Y tú que sabes si Yuki jamás quiso hacerlo contigo... ¿debió ser por algo no crees?"

"No me vas a decir que contigo si lo hizo...no te creo"

"Lo hicimos tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Contrario a ti Yuki siempre buscaba tenerme entre sus brazos"

Claro que el pelirosa estaba mintiendo pero el rubio no tenía porque saber lo contrario. Shuichi vio a Tohma con cara de odio total y se le dejó ir encima devolviéndole un golpe en la cara. Este se tambaleo un poco pero arremetió contra el pelirosa. Por varios minutos no dejaron de escucharse golpes e insultos hasta que Aizawa llamó a sus hombres para separarlos.

"Ustedes dos si que se tenían ganas por lo que veo. Tohma con ese comportamiento me da la impresión que sigues teniendo en tu cabeza al Sheik"

"No es así Aizawa simplemente Shuichi me parece una persona de lo más irritante. Se cree mejor que nosotros los árabes..."

"¡Con que esas tenemos eh!...bueno entonces porque no le quitamos ese orgullo de ser extranjero...Ma-kun, Ken-chan quítenle la ropa a ese mocoso y enséñenlo a quedarse con la boca cerrada"

Ambos hombres sujetaron a Shuichi y le quitaron la ropa haciéndola trizas. Tohma le sonrió a Aizawa maliciosamente y se sentó a su lado para contemplar el espectáculo. El pelirosa peleaba con fuerza contra sus captores, pateó, araño, gritó, mordió pero finalmente ambos lo sometieron. Ken-chan tras él sujetando sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras Ma-kun se desnudaba también.

"Jamás he tenido a un niño extranjero y no me importa que no seas virgen así te gozaré mejor"

"Más acción y menos palabras Ma-kun recuerda que voy después de ti"

El pelirosa entonces comenzó a sentirse asustando al ver que esos hombres estaban hablando en serio. El rostro de Tohma y Aizawa era de total satisfacción, los depravados estaban esperando que aquellos dos hombres lo violaran frente a ellos. Sintió las manos de Ma-kun en su trasero y entonces una alarma dentro de él se encendió.

_/Yuki...no quiero que ellos me toquen...yo...quería que fueras tu.../_

Los ojos del pelirosa se humedecieron y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Estaba perdido y no tenía forma de escapar.

"Mira que ternura Ken-chan todavía no le hacemos nada y ya está llorando..."


	12. El Rescate

**CAPITULO 12. El rescate**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

El rubio había estado cabalgando sin descanso, conociendo a Aizawa y a sus hombres era mejor que se apresurara a llegar al campamento.

Al bajar de su caballo los guardias de Aizawa solo lo miraron dejándolo entrar sin oponerse, su figura era imponente y en su rostro se dibujaba una gran molestia. Al entrar en la tienda del pelinegro se encontró con una imagen que lo hizo enfurecerse. Shuichi estaba totalmente desnudo en medio de Ma-kun y Ken-chan y por lo que podía apreciar el rubio de pelo largo estaba listo para violar al pelirosa.

"Tengo que reconocer que llegaste bastante rápido Yuki. Quien pensaría que un hombre con tu posición se preocuparía por un extranjero y más con tan pocos encantos"

El rubio ignoró por un momento el comentario de Aizawa, para él solo importaba Shuichi en ese momento. Caminó hacia el trío que se encontraba en el piso, el pelirosa tenía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y temblaba como una hoja de papel.

"¡Quiten sus asquerosas manos de encima de ese niño!"

"¿Si no que piensas hacernos oh gran Sheik?"

Yuki tomó a Ma-kun por el cabello y lo puso frente a él, sus ojos dorados lucían feroces. Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y lo aventó al piso cubierto de sangre.

"Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que termine con tu miserable vida en este momento"

"¡Bastardo, me quebraste la nariz!"

El rubio sonrió malévolamente y se acercó a Ken-chan quien seguía sosteniendo las manos de Shuichi para evitar que escapara. Yuki tomó una de sus manos y solo escuchó el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse uno a uno, en reflejo soltó al pelirosa y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Todo el tiempo Aizawa no había dejado de prestar atención a los movimientos del Sheik, pero no se movió del sillón donde se encontraba. Yuki volvió su atención a Shuichi cubriéndolo con su túnica, su rostro inmediatamente se transformó en calma y dulzura con su niño tomando su barbilla hizo que el menor lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien Shu?"

El pelirosa no podía decir palabra alguna así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado traumatizado aún. El rubio lo tomó en sus brazos y fue entonces que Aizawa se puso de pie.

"Lamento informarte que tu no irás a ningún lado Yuki, mi tienda será tu tumba"

El rubio se rió y se dio la media vuelta. Fue entonces que Aizawa escuchó un alboroto fuera de su tienda, uno de los guardias entró y le comunicó que estaban siendo atacados.

"Te confiaste demasiado Aizawa no soy el Sheik por nada. Mis hombres acabarán con tu campamento muy pronto"

El pelinegro sacó una espada y se preparó a atacar al Sheik. Yuki bajó al pelirosa de sus brazos y decidió enfrentarse de una vez por todas a Aizawa. Yuki sacó una espada también, jamás se le ocurriría ir desarmado sabiendo que se metería a la boca del lobo.

"No te daré al gusto de matarme Aizawa, el que va a sufrir vas a ser tu y más después de haber secuestrado a Shuichi"

"Francamente no entiendo qué vez en él"

"Lo que vea en él no es asunto tuyo. Aunque si encuentras a Tohma atractivo debes estar ciego, sin mencionar que es un ser retorcido y traidor"

Tohma se enfureció al escuchar las palabras del rubio porque no podía aceptar su rechazo, era verdad que no lo amaba pero no toleraba ser desplazado por nadie.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras Yuki, pero Tohma es mío ahora y cuando tu y ese niño estén muertos él y yo gobernaremos todo el territorio"

"En tus sueños le pondrás una mano encima a Shuichi"

"Él no, pero Tohma si"

El rubio de ojos verdes tenía un cuchillo en la mano y se disponía a atacar al pelirosa quien permanecía de pie como un muñequito. Aizawa atacó a Yuki para evitar que pudiera ayudar a Shuichi, el Sheik necesitaba sacarlo de la habitación y poder enfrentarse al pelinegro sin tener que preocuparse.

"¡Shuichi sal de la tienda ahora!"

"Pero...Yuki..."

"¡Sólo hazme caso!"

El pelirosa no quería dejar solo a Yuki pero entendía que su presencia solo complicaría más las cosas. Trató de salir de la tienda pero Tohma lo alcanzó y trató de herirlo con el cuchillo sin éxito.

"Eres un cobarde Tohma, acaso no puedes enfrentarte a mí con los puños"

"Y darte la ventaja, ¡nunca Shuichi!"

Shuichi batallaba para moverse por el tamaño de la túnica de Yuki además que era bastante pesada. En un movimiento brusco el pelirosa se cayó y Tohma se acercó a él, reaccionando inmediatamente lo pateó y el rubio de ojos verdes terminó tirado en el piso haciendo que el cuchillo terminara del otro lado de la habitación.

Shuichi se puso de pie y entonces atacó al otro, dándole varios puñetazos hasta que el otro ya no tenía fuerza para defenderse. Tenían casi la misma complexión pero el pelirosa era sin duda más fuerte.

"Eso te mereces por haberme dado agua con jabón cuando me escapé...por haberme secuestrado, por querer que esos tipos me violaran y sobre todo... ¡por querer matar a Yuki!"

Mientras tanto Aizawa y Yuki se enfrentaban ferozmente. El pelinegro había logrado hacerle una herida al Sheik en el brazo izquierdo.

"Estás muy cerca de tu fin Yuki. Deberías despedirte de ese mocoso..."

El pelirosa volteó y sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de terror. Aizawa se veía decido a matar a Yuki a cualquier precio, tenía que hacer algo después de todo el rubio había arriesgado su vida por él. Presintiendo los pensamientos del pelirosa el rubio lo miró.

"No te muevas ni un solo centímetro Shuichi. Esta pelea es entre Aizawa y yo"

"¡Si te mueres juro que te reviviré para matarte Yuki!"

El rubio sonrió cariñosamente ante el comentario de su niño así que era mejor terminar con aquello de una buena vez y alejarse de ese lugar. Aizawa se lanzó con toda su fuerza pero Yuki fue más rápido y su espada atravesó su estómago.

"Me...me ganaste Yuki... ¡maldito bastardo!"

Shuichi se quedó petrificado, jamás había presenciado la muerte de una persona y aunque se sentía aliviado de estar a salvo no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Tohma se puso de pie y se acercó a Aizawa.

"¡Te dije que tenías que matarlo!"

"Tú solo deseabas poder Tohma, jamás me deseaste a mí..."

Aizawa tomó su propia espada y la enterró en el cuerpo del rubio de ojos verdes haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo.

"Si no eres mío no serás de nadie...nos veremos en el infierno Tohma"

Yuki se dio la vuelta y tomó al pelirosa de nuevo en sus brazos, cuando lo hizo la figura de su primer oficial apareció en la puerta.

"¿Pero qué pasó aquí?... Tohma y Aizawa están muertos"

"Parece que Aizawa tenía más que un interés de conveniencia en Tohma"

"Eso ya no importa Shuichi. K debiste llegar más rápido, ¿qué hubiera pasado si las cosas se hubieran salido de control?"

"Sabía que estaría bien Sheik, es muy fuerte...ahora será mejor que nos vayamos al palacio que todos deben estar muy preocupados. Tenemos un par de oficiales heridos pero nada de gravedad"

Salieron de la tienda y Yuki subió al pelirosa a su caballo para después montarse detrás de él. Comenzaron el viaje de regreso al palacio los hombres del Sheik que no estaban heridos llevaban a los demás, lentamente el sol comenzó a bajar dándoles un respiro antes de que empezara a hacer frío.

El pelirosa no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la tienda, se quedó dormido envuelto en la túnica del rubio y se refugió entre sus brazos.

"Yuki la temperatura está comenzando a bajar considerablemente, deberías cubrirte con la túnica y calentar a Shuichi con tu cuerpo"

"Estoy bien K. Shuichi no está acostumbrado al desierto y aún con mi túnica está temblando, hace frio pero el calor que genera su cuerpo es más que suficiente para mí."

"Pusiste tu vida en peligro solo por salvar a ese niño...me hace suponer muchas cosas Yuki"

"K siempre he agradecido que te preocupes por mí pero en lo que concierne a Shuichi no voy a darte explicaciones"

"Lo entiendo..."

El rubio sintió el cuerpo de Shuichi estremecerse violentamente, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas mojando el pecho del rubio y de su boca emanaban súplicas incomprensibles. Yuki acarició su rostro dulcemente y lo sacudió ligeramente.

"Shu...despierta"

El pelirosa abrió sus ojos, al encontrarse con los del rubio suspiró profundamente y sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

"Yuki...siento haberme portado como un niño..."

"Lo importante es que estás a salvo Shuichi. Además yo también tengo algo de culpa...di por hecho que al decidir quedarte ya habías aceptado nuestra manera de vivir...pero la realidad es que te tomará tiempo adaptarte y han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. Trataré de ser más comprensivo al respecto"

"Yo..."

"Tú y yo tendremos tiempo de hablar una vez que estemos en el palacio mi niño, por el momento solo tranquilízate y duerme un poco"

El rubio se inclinó levemente y besó los labios del pelirosa tiernamente. Shuichi cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel gesto. Parte de él estaba aliviada al ver que Yuki no lo despreciaba aun cuando esos tipos lo habían tocado...sin preverlo imágenes de lo ocurrido volvieron a su mente, el miedo que sintió al verse desnudo en manos de aquellos hombres que solo querían violarlo.

"Yuki...tenía tanto miedo..."

El pelirosa comenzó a sollozar era demasiado reciente aun, quería bañarse y quitar las marcas de las manos de esos hombres de su cuerpo.

"Lo sé mi niño, pero esos hombres pagaron por atreverse a tocarte. Créeme que si se hubieran atrevido a poseerte yo mismo los hubiera matado. Nunca más voy a permitir que corras peligro como hoy..."

"Trataré de ser...un mejor novio Yuki...acorde a lo que un Sheik como tu necesita"

"Shuichi yo no quiero que seas diferente...solo creo que nuestros temperamentos necesitan moldearse al otro"

La luna estaba brillando y aluzaba el camino de los viajeros. Shuichi se quedó dormido de nuevo refugiándose en el pecho de Yuki que tenía una calidez agradable y sobre le daba una gran seguridad. El rubio posesivamente tenía un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Shuichi.

"Voy a protegerte siempre mi niño..."

Todo el trayecto al palacio el rubio vigilaba la respiración del pelirosa cerciorándose que las pesadillas no habían regresado. Estaba feliz de tener de nuevo a su niño entre sus brazos sano y salvo, no lo presionaría más para tener sexo pero le complicaría las cosas para que el mismo Shuichi diera el primer paso.

En la madrugada llegaron al palacio finalmente, el pelirrojo no había dormido nada estaba preocupado por todos. Al verlos bien se alegró y corrió para recibir a su futuro esposo.

"¡K!..."

Su cuerpo se pegó al del rubio y lo abrazó como si no existiera mañana.

"No te preocupes Hiro estoy bien, ¿te sientes mejor?"

"Ahora que estás aquí si"

Vieron como el Sheik se alejaba a su habitación con el pelirosa en sus brazos.

"¿No le paso nada Shuichi?"

"Afortunadamente el Sheik llegó a tiempo para impedir que esos sujetos violaran a Shuichi"

"No sabes que feliz me hace saberlo. Vamos a descansar K"

El pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, miró al rubio y este lucía verdaderamente cansado. Ambos ya habían tomado un baño y el Sheik regresaba del doctor, solo era una herida leve en el brazo después de todo y sin duda en unos días quedaría olvidada.

"Lamento si te desperté Shuichi"

"Ven conmigo a la cama Yuki, debes estar agotado después de montar todo el día y a mí no me vendría nada mal dormir más"

El rubio se metió en la cama con el pelirosa quien inmediatamente se refugió en sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos después de un rato.

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi se encontraba plácidamente dormido, estaba sumamente feliz de estar al lado del rubio se sentía seguro y su virginidad no corría peligro...al menos Yuki no lo obligaría a hacer nada como aquellos sujetos intentaban.

Un ruido en la puerta lo despertó, era su amigo Hiro quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó al pelirosa y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

"Shuichi no sabes que feliz estoy de ver que estás bien"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Gracias a Yuki y a todos me encuentro bien, ¿por cierto en donde está?"

"El Sheik salió muy temprano del palacio tenía que ir a un campamento cerca pero me pidió que te dijera que estaría de vuelta para comer contigo. Por cierto probablemente no lo sepas pero en 2 semanas es el cumpleaños del Sheik y como cada año habrá una gran celebración. Vienen otros Sheiks y gente importante"

"No lo sabía...pero bueno no diré nada al respecto, es mejor que Yuki no sepa que me lo dijiste...Hiro...hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a decir nada"

"Mientras no se trate de ir contra los deseos del Sheik sabes que tienes mi ayuda incondicional"

Ya por la tarde el rubio estaba de vuelta y como lo había prometido se sentó a comer con el pelirosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi niño?"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi Yuki. Todas las horas que dormí me ayudaron a relajarme y me siento como nuevo"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte después de comer"

"¿De qué lugar se trata Yuki?"

"Ya lo verás cuando estemos ahí...además tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente"

El pelirosa tragó saliva, seguramente Yuki iba a cuestionarlo sobre aquel asunto que tenían pendiente además de otras cosas que no tenía la menor idea.

"Cierto..."

"Shuichi vamos a salir del palacio así que me gustaría que usaras ropa árabe"

"En cuanto terminemos de comer me cambiaré entonces"

El pelirosa devoró toda la comida frente a él. Yuki se maravillaba de todo lo que comía su niño y su cuerpo era esbelto como una tabla.

"Sin duda que tienes un excelente apetito Shuichi"

"Pues su comida me parece simplemente fantástica y siendo un Sheik no debes tener problemas en proveer para mí"

El pelirosa estaba siendo juguetón y coqueto con el Sheik, actitudes que no pasaron desapercibidas para el rubio.

"Te lo he dicho mi niño puedo satisfacerte en todos los sentidos"

"De eso no me cabe la menor duda Yuki. Si me disculpas iré a cambiarme para poder irnos"

Cerca de diez minutos después el pelirosa estaba listo, se dirigieron a los establos y tomaron el cabello del rubio. Shuichi subió primero y tras él el Sheik. Todo el trayecto por el desierto el pelirosa se sintió nervioso, por primera vez estaba demasiado consciente del cuerpo de Yuki presionado el suyo.

"Ya estamos muy cerca Shuichi"

A lo lejos el pelirosa podía apreciar una cantidad impresionante de palmeras, era un oasis bellísimo y por mucho más grande que él que habían visto en días anteriores.

"Es precioso Yuki"

"Espera a que lleguemos y te va a encantar"

Había toda clase de animales en el oasis parecía un pequeño paraíso salido de un cuento. Para el pelirosa hasta cierto grado era irreal. El rubio ató su caballo a una de las palmeras y ambos se adentraron para explorar.

Shuichi corría por todos lados tocando todo lo que podía era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar tan hermoso.

"Gracias por traerme Yuki"

"Sabía que te gustaría y me pareció buena idea alejarnos de todos por un rato para poder hablar sin interrupciones"

"¿Y de...que quieres hablar?"

"Desde el día de la boda de Tatsuha ibas a preguntarme algo y no lo hiciste, quiero saber de qué se trata"

"Eto...quiero saber... ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?"

"¿A qué se debe esa pregunta mi niño?"

"Es que creo que solo quieres mi virginidad porque soy diferente a tu gente y te gusto"

"Y eso representa un problema para ti ¿Por qué...?"

El pelirosa estaba incomodo, nervioso y molesto, quería una respuesta directa del rubio.

"Porque no quiero casarme con alguien que quiere solamente sexo de mí"

"¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero solo eso de ti?"

"Entonces tu... ¿me quieres?"

"¿Cómo me puedes preguntar algo así mi niño? No son más que obvios mis sentimientos e intenciones contigo"

"No...no es eso..."

El pelirosa se veía nervioso y desvió la mirada del rostro del rubio. Estaba apenado pero no quería dejar las cosas así. Deseaba escucharlo del rubio pero por lo que veía tendría que ceder un poco.

"Yo...estoy...enamorado de ti Yuki..."

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a su niño para tomarlo en sus brazos. Acarició su rostro y sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y amoroso. El pelirosa suspiró ligeramente y se separó un poco de rubio.

"Es obvio que te quiero mi niño, si no fuera sí no te haría mi esposo. Además te deseo...pero eso ya lo sabes...y descuida que no te molestaré de nuevo insistiendo en que te entregues a mí. Sé que cuando estés listo sucederá..."

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron enormemente, estaba sorprendido por la revelación del Sheik pero eso movió dentro de él algo a gran escala. Sin duda el rubio estaba enamorado de él, que más pruebas quería siempre paciente con él a pesar de los insultos del pelirosa, lo había rescatado de las manos de aquellos hombres malvados y por si fuera poco lo dejaría decidir cuando quería tener sexo.

"Significa mucho para mí Yuki..."

"¿Te gustaría bañarte en el oasis?"

El rubio se deshizo de su túnica y del resto hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Shuichi estaba hipnotizado con la imagen de Yuki, ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos por él le costaba más trabajo disimular las sensaciones que experimentaba. Sabiéndolo te antemano el Sheik se zambulló en el agua, su cabello pegándose a su rostro realzando aún más su belleza.

El pelirosa se deshizo de su ropa también y se zambulló. La temperatura del agua era perfecta, cerró sus ojos y dejó su cuerpo flotar libremente. Sintió la respiración del rubio muy de cerca, sus manos apenas rozando su abdomen en una caricia relajante.

Yuki entonces maliciosamente acarició una de las tetillas de Shuichi haciendo que este inmediatamente se fuera bajo el agua. Una vez que salió respiraba con dificultad y escupía un poco de agua que se había tragado.

"¿P...Porque hiciste eso Yuki?"

El rubio lo tomó en sus brazos posesivamente, las piernas del pelirosa se enredaron en su cintura y se miraron fijamente.

"¿Acaso no es obvio para ti mi niño? Este es el resultado que estaba buscando"

Las manos del Sheik descansaron en sus piernas para mantenerlo en aquella posición. Sus labios se acercaron a los del pelirosa apenas rozando, fue Shuichi quien sujetó el cuello del rubio y lo besó apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro.

_/mm...Yuki besa riquísimo.../_

Estuvieron besándose por un par de minutos hasta que el Sheik se alejó de los labios de su niño.

"Por mucho que me gustaría continuar Shuichi es mejor que regresemos al palacio,en un rato más comenzará a oscurecer y venimos sin guardias"

"De acuerdo...pero..."

"¿Pero que mi niño?"

El rubio lo miró de una manera tan sensual y sugestiva que Shuichi perdió el habla y la noción de todo a su alrededor.

_/No le puedo decir a Yuki...que quiero que sigamos en la habitación/_

"No nada Yuki"

"Ya haré que me lo digas después"

El pelirosa deslizó sus piernas del cuerpo del rubio para nadar hasta la orilla. Se vistieron y montaron para regresar al palacio. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de llegar cuando se oscureció, la luna estaba enorme y las estrellas le daban un aire de misterio y romance al ambiente.

"Veo que te gusta la luna Shuichi"

"Yuki...este lugar es increíble, creo que era mi destino venir al desierto"

"Sin duda alguna mi niño"


	13. El Regalo

**CAPITULO 13. EL REGALO**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

Al volver del oasis ambos tomaron un baño y se fueron a cenar en privado. El pelirosa no dejaba de pensar en cuan atractivo le resultaba el Sheik quien también estaba sumamente complacido con la presencia de su niño y las miradas que éste le dedicaba con esos intensos ojos amatistas.

Una vez en la habitación el pelirosa se cambió pero esta vez no usaría sus acostumbradas pijamas. Optó por un short blanco que apenas cubría su trasero y abierto en ambos lados de las piernas. Tomó una playera blanca sin mangas y se digirió a la cama junto al rubio quien estaba recostado cómodamente.

"Estoy listo para dormir Yuki"

El rubio recorrió el cuerpo de su niño a detalle, sus ojos dorados disfrutando cada centímetro de piel en despliegue. Las piernas de Shuichi eran muy largas y esbeltas y esos shorts solo resaltaban el resto de sus atributos.

"No es lo que dice tu atuendo mi niño"

"¡Yuki a estas alturas deberías saber que la ropa no habla!"

"No de manera que puedas escucharla es algo más sutil que eso"

El rubio lo jaló de manera que Shuichi quedó sobre su cuerpo. Inmediatamente el Sheik deslizó sus manos al trasero del pelirosa sujetándolo sugestivamente, uno de sus dedos deslizándose entre sus nalgas por encima del short.

"Mm...Yuki..."

Yuki lo besó apasionadamente deleitándose en la calidez del pelirosa presionando su cuerpo, podía sentir la excitación del menor comenzando a despertar. Shuichi desabrochó la camisa del rubio y acarició su pecho mientras seguían besándose.

El Sheik giró sus cuerpos de manera que ahora él estaba sobre el pelirosa. Deslizó dos de sus dedos por el frente del short entrando por debajo de la ropa para acariciar el miembro de Shuichi.

"Yuki...espera..."

El rubio se separó del pelirosa y lo besó en la frente.

"Es lo mejor sin duda mi niño. Debemos detenernos ya tendremos tiempo en el futuro para disfrutar del sexo."

_/ ¿Acaso Yuki está hablando en serio? Pero me dejó excitado...ahora que se supone que debo hacer/_

El Sheik sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shuichi, él mismo no quería detenerse pero sabía que la recompensa sería increíble.

"Puedes ir al baño para arreglar tu problema...aunque si deseas masturbarte frente a mi no me importa"

El rubio se había excitado pero tenía más control sobre su cuerpo y podría resistirse en comparación de Shuichi que se encontraba en una etapa demasiado hormonal.

"¡Yuki pervertido!"

"Según veo el que está duro a punto de explotar eres tu Shuichi. Así que tú decides"

"Pues tu también te quedarás con las ganas Yuki"

"Descuida mi niño ya estoy acostumbrado contigo y el día en que pueda tenerte vas a saber lo que es bueno"

El pelirosa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño caminando de una manera un tanto extraña por la erección entre sus piernas. Sabía que si se quedaba en la cama el rubio lo convencería de darle un show privado como lo había hecho aquella vez en la tina.

_/Me muero por tenerte mi niño pero es tu turno de desearme. Y si que te gozaré cuando logre tenerte entre mis brazos/_

Shuichi entró en el baño, bajó sus shorts y bóxers para liberar su miembro erecto y poder acariciarse, era como Yuki le había dicho estaba a punto de explotar. Desde la habitación el rubio podía escuchar los gemiditos del pelirosa mientras se masturbaba.

"ah...mmm...ahhhhh"

Después de 10 minutos el pelirosa volvió a la habitación con una cara de felicidad, los ojos dorados lo miraban maliciosamente sabiendo perfectamente lo que había hecho.

"Debiste dejarme escuchar más fuerte esos gemiditos que haces mi niño son deliciosos, sin duda lo pasaste bien"

"¡No me molestes Yuki! Mejor vamos a dormir que estoy muy cansado"

El pelirosa se quedó dormido refugiándose en los brazos del rubio, se le estaba haciendo una costumbre acostarse así con su futuro esposo. Yuki estuvo contemplándolo algún tiempo mientras dormía, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, esos resplandecientes ojos amatistas cerrados con fuerza y su rostro de niño lleno de tranquilidad.

"Eres muy hermoso mi niño..."

Al día siguiente Shuichi y su amigo Hiro lo pasaron encerrados en el cuarto del pelirosa, nadie los había visto desde la mañana cuando platicaban en el jardín del palacio.

Por su parte el oficial K y el Sheik habían terminado de discutir asuntos pendientes del territorio, en todo el día no habían visto a sus respectivos niños para nada. Un joven entró en la sala donde estaban reunidos para llevarles bebidas refrescantes.

"¿K, qué crees que estén tramando Hiro y Shuichi? No los hemos visto en todo el día"

"Seguro ese niño pelirosa convenció a Hiro para que lo ayude con algo aunque no me quiso decir de que se trata, ya vez como se le ocurre cada cosa. Creo que te va a mantener bastante ocupado todo el tiempo, es una bola de energía interminable"

"Es lo que me gusta de él precisamente K, y no duda en oponerse a mi voluntad"

"Pero al menos ya no te insulta Yuki, cuando lo tenías como prisionero era una verdadera pesadilla, siempre vociferando insultos y peleando incansablemente contigo. Seguro te va a resultar caprichoso hasta en la cama"

"Si no he tenido problema en consentir sus caprichos hasta ahora, el que sea exigente en la cama no será problema para mí, lo haré que pierda el sentido una vez que me deje poseerlo"

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pelirosa este se aventó en la cama estaba exhausto después de todas las cosas que habían estado haciendo él y Hiro.

"Hiro, ¿crees que estaré listo?"

"Lo estarás Shu, ten confianza en mí"

Mientras conversaban alguien tocó a la puerta, el pelirosa corrió a abrir pero solo asomó la cabeza. Toda la habitación delataría fácilmente lo que tenía en su cabecita.

"Hola Yuki, ¿sucede algo malo? Hiro y yo estamos ocupados"

"Me estás diciendo que no puedo entrar a nuestra habitación Shuichi"

"Así es al menos hasta esta noche."

"¿Y puedo saber porque tanto misterio?"

"Ya lo sabrás a su momento"

"Muy bien no preguntaré más pero ven aquí..."

El rubio lo jaló, pegándolo a su cuerpo tomó su barbilla y lo besó apasionadamente. El pelirosa solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por algunos minutos en aquella deliciosa unión. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no se percató cuando el beso había terminado.

"Con eso me conformo por ahora"

Shuichi inconscientemente relamió sus labios sin apartar sus ojos amatistas del rubio frente a él. Cuando el Sheik se fue el pelirosa desvió su atención hacia su amigo.

"Shuichi en la ciudad esta semana hay algunas festividades, además hay una persona que podrá darte unos consejos para que todo salga como lo deseas, solo avísale al Sheik que saldrás para no meternos en problemas"

"No te preocupes esta noche le preguntaré, porque supongo que mandará a sus hombres para cuidarnos la espalda...sabes Hiro es lo único que realmente me molesta de este lugar me siento como un prisionero"

"Trata de entender la posición del Sheik, muchos quieren hacerle daño y como Aizawa aprovecharían el usarte para lastímalo. Cuando regresó al campamento después de que te secuestraron mi señor estaba sumamente preocupado así que al menos en ese sentido deberías hacerle las cosas más fáciles"

"Hay Hiro a veces creo que Yuki tiene razón en decir que soy un niño caprichoso...pero no puedo evitar querer hacer mi voluntad...pero trataré de ser un mejor novio para Yuki"

"Solo es cuestión de que se amolden uno al otro así que no te preocupes, mejor sigamos que aún hay mucho que hacer"

El resto de la tarde el pelirosa la pasó encerrado en la habitación con el pelirrojo en total secreto, Hiro se había convertido en un amigo importante y más porque siempre lo apoyaba en todas sus locuras.

Al día siguiente el pelirosa se preparó con ropa árabe para salir del palacio así llamaría un poco menos la atención. El y Hiro presenciaron un festival magnifico, era prácticamente un reflejo de la cultura árabe con danzas, cantos y gente sumamente contenta.

"Jamás imaginé que sería algo así Hiro"

"Quiero que conozcas a una persona, es una de las mejores bailarinas de la ciudad"

Se desviaron de la multitud y llegaron a una casa después de varias vueltas, eso sí seguidos todo el tiempo por dos de los guardias del Sheik.

"Maiko quiero presentarte a un amigo"

El pelirosa observó a la joven que le había presentado su amigo Hiro. Era muy hermosa y sin duda parecía más joven que Shuichi, se preguntaba cómo era que alguien tan joven tuviera tanta experiencia en aquello.

"Mi nombre es Shuichi"

"Yo soy Maiko. Hiro me comentó un poco lo que buscas y creo que puedo ayudarte. Tú eres el joven extranjero del que todos hablan ¿cierto? Me imagino que eres muy cercano al Sheik"

"Eto...podría decirse que sí"

La joven llevó a Shuichi a una habitación privada y les mostró todos los vestuarios imaginables en ricos colores y texturas.

"¿Deseas que te deje solo o necesitas ayuda?"

"Te importaría dejarme solo un rato. No quiero parecer grosero pero..."

"No te preocupes entiendo que te de pena conmigo. Hiro y yo te estaremos esperando en otra habitación cuando estés listo"

El pelirosa se probó innumerables atuendos hasta que encontró justamente lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió ante el reflejo en el espejo realmente se veía lindo y atractivo, solo esperaba que el rubio pensara lo mismo al verlo. Cerca de una hora después Shuichi hizo su aparición y le pagó por los trajes a la joven.

"Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a mi tienda ojalá la visites de nuevo en el futuro"

"Bueno Maiko nos tenemos que ir. Gracias por abrir la tienda solo para Shuichi, siendo extranjero las personas siempre lo ven con algo de curiosidad y no quería que se sintiera incomodo"

"Asegúrate de traerlo después...o igual trae a ese novio tuyo para que compre cosas para ti"

La joven les sonrió a ambos y salieron de la tienda, volviendo al bullicio de la ciudad cubierta de mercaderes y personas festejando.

"Gracias por traerme Hiro"

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Shuichi?"

"Si y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho aunque me gustaría conocer un poco más de la ciudad. Hay algo que me produce mucha curiosidad Hiro y me pregunto si podrás llevarme."

El pelirrojo y su amigo caminaron por un rato aún custodiados por los guardias desde luego. El pelirosa ya se estaba acostumbrando a la mirada inquisitiva de las personas, después de todo lo que decía el rubio era verdad, ni siquiera usando ropa árabe dejaba de llamar la atención.

Llegaron al lugar que Shuichi anhelaba ver, era una escuela con niños huérfanos, estaba en muy buenas condiciones y los niños vestían bien.

"Yuki me dijo una vez que se preocupaba por la educación de los niños huérfanos...pero no pensé que la escuela sería así"

"No es solo la escuela Shuichi, el Sheik se encarga de que todos estos niños reciban su desayuno y sean atendidos. Además entre nuestra gente hay personas muy cultas y son las que enseñan a nuestros niños."

"Me gustaría mucho ayudar en algo Hiro"

"Porque no lo consultas con el Sheik, podrías darles clases de francés o sobre como es la vida en Europa y la diferencia en nuestras costumbres"

Mientras conversaban un pequeño niño se acercó a Shuichi y lo miró fijamente. El niño le habló en árabe y el pelirosa no entendió palabra alguna.

"¿Qué es lo que dice Hiro?"

"Su nombre es Riku y le gustaría tocar tu cabello. Dijo que nunca había visto a alguien como tú"

El pelirosa se agachó permitiendo que el niño tocara su cabello, después de hacerlo el infante le sonrió y volvió con el resto de los niños que jugaban.

"Hiro ya llevo algún tiempo entre ustedes pero no he aprendido árabe, ¿crees poder enseñarme?"

"Desde luego Shu. Además seguro el Sheik se sorprenderá una vez que lo aprendas"

Terminaron de recorrer la escuela y decidieron volver al palacio, aún había muchas cosas que hacer y el pelirosa quería estar listo para el cumpleaños del Sheik.

Al volver al palacio él y Hiro estuvieron trabajando en sus pendientes encerrados un par de horas más en su habitación, al terminar tomó un largo baño para después irse a cenar. Estaba bastante cansado así que se fue directo a la cama, eso sí usando sus acostumbrados shorts y una playera sin manga, el rubio estaba fuera del palacio y no tenía idea de cuánto más tardaría así que se fue a dormir.

Algunas horas después el Sheik llegó al palacio, estaba cansado así que decidió solo tomar un baño e irse a la cama con su niño pelirosa. Entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, Shuichi estaba prácticamente desparramado en la cama ocupando la mayor parte de ella.

El rubio se acercó lentamente, acarició su mejilla y depositó un beso suave en sus labios. El pelirosa no se movió ni un poco sin duda estaba profundamente dormido. Yuki entonces se embelesó con la imagen frente a él, los shorts que usaba el menor apenas cubrían su trasero y el Sheik podía apreciar cada músculo delineado por aquella prenda.

"Porque te empeñas en dormir así mi niño, ¿qué no sabes lo que provocas en mí?"

Una mano del rubio se deslizó a una de las piernas del pelirosa deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel. Shuichi se estremeció al sentir aquella caricia y lentamente sus ojos amatistas se abrieron.

"¿Y...Yuki?"

"Shh...está bien duerme...iré a tomar un baño y regresará a la cama contigo"

Cerca de diez minutos después Yuki estaba de vuelta en la habitación, se recostó junto al pelirosa atrayéndolo a su cuerpo ese aroma a fresa era muy característico de su niño y ya se había acostumbrado a ser envuelto por él cada noche. Lo besó en la frente y después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

El día del cumpleaños del Sheik finalmente había llegado, desde muy temprano todas las personas estuvieron sumamente ocupadas arreglando todo el palacio para la gran celebración. Uno de los grandes salones fue arreglado pulcramente con cojines multicolores por toda la orilla. Desde luego que el lugar del Sheik sería el mejor, los cojines tenían finas telas y bordados en oro. En el centro habría un gran espacio libre para que los regalos pudieran ser presentados y ser vistos por todos los asistentes.

El pelirosa dormía plácidamente aislado totalmente de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de su habitación. Desde temprano el rubio se había levantado para hacerse cargo de diversas diligencias, estaba agradecido por el empeño de toda su gente en celebrarlo pero estaba esperando ansiosamente las felicitaciones de una persona en particular.

Cerca del medio día los ojos amatistas se abrieron lentamente, estiró su cuerpo y se giró en la cama para darse cuenta que estaba solo en la cama. Ya se había acostumbrado, después de todo Yuki tenía sus ocupaciones y no podía estar metido en la cama con él por mucho que le agradara la idea.

_/Finalmente hoy es el día... me pregunto qué dirá Yuki...estoy un poco nervioso... /_

Se levantó y se fue a tomar un baño, moría de hambre y tenía que ponerse en acción si es que quería comer y practicar un poco más antes de la celebración que según había dicho Hiro empezaría a las seis de la tarde.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y Shuichi se metió en la tina un buen rato para relajar sus músculos después de practicar algunas horas con su amigo pelirrojo. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al rubio entrar en el baño.

"Veo que estás disfrutando tu baño enormemente mi niño"

"Y...Yuki...eto..."

El rubio estaba usando solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y sus ojos dorados se concentraron en el niño frente a él, la piel de Shuichi su piel lucía hermosa, tenía un lindo tono rosado y sin duda lucía sumamente acariciable.

Sin pensarlo el pelirosa estiró su mano para tomar la de Yuki que se encontraba al lado de la tina y se puso de pie. Olvidándose por completo de su desnudez sus brazos se enredaron en el rubio y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuki!"

"Gracias mi niño"

"¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? Puedo tallar tu espalda"

El rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutaba demasiado cuando el pelirosa era lindo y tranquilo y tendría que estar fuera de sí para no aceptar una oferta como esa.

"Desde luego que si, aunque un consejo Shu deja de mostrarme tu cuerpo desnudo por tanto tiempo si quieres conservar tu virginidad"

El pelirosa inmediatamente se sentó en la tina, su rostro era del color de un tomate pero sus ojos amatistas nunca se apartaron del cuerpo del rubio. Lo vio deshacerse de la toalla y entrar en la tina junto a él.

"Espero que siga en pie la oferta de tallar mi espalda mi niño, mientras la parte inferior de tu cuerpo este oculta por el agua no correrás peligro así que puedes acercarte."

Shuichi sonrió ampliamente ya que las palabras del rubio eran juguetonas, podía ver en sus ojos dorados que este no tenía la menor intención de lastimarlo además eso ya lo sabía de sobra. Se movió al otro lado de la tina quedando sentado detrás del rubio, por un momento dejó sus ojos recorrer aquella amplia espalda parte de muchas de sus fantasías. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yuki girarse un poco fue cuando finalmente tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar su espalda en movimientos suaves.

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto Shuichi"

"Ni lo pienses Yuki...no lo haré todos los días...recuerda que no soy uno de los de tu harem"

El rubio se rio discretamente y jaló una de las manos del pelirosa para sujetarla sobre su pecho. En respuesta Shuichi se pegó a la espalda de Yuki descansando sobre ella.

"Pensé que ya habías superado lo del harem mi niño, tú mismo has visto que no hago uso de él como pensabas...además te tendré a ti para saciarme"

El pelirosa se sentía contento de saber que el Sheik lo deseaba tanto, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si siempre sería así.

"Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo Yuki...porque aunque te aburras después de casarnos no te dejaré que tomes más esposos o amantes"

El rubio sabía que su niño cada día se sentía más cómodo a su lado y que aunque esas palabras las decía con poca seriedad en el fondo el pelirosa quería ser su centro de atención.

"¿Entonces quieres monopolizarme?"

Shuichi se giró para sentarse en las piernas de rubio, sus manos se deslizaron a su cuello mientras las del mayor descansaron en su cintura mientras sus ojos dorados devoraban su rostro esperando por una respuesta.

"Bueno...si mal no recuerdo Yuki me dijiste que si estaba listo para tu tipo amor...y mi amor es exactamente igual, tu eres mío y no voy a compartirte con nadie"

El rubio tomó el rostro del menor en sus manos y miró sus labios unos segundos, eran sin duda una enorme tentación siendo tan rosas y sensuales. Se inclinó un poco y lo besó suavemente viendo como los ojos amatistas de su niño se cerraban para disfrutar de aquel gesto de su pareja.

"No tendrás que compartirme con nadie mi niño"

Terminaron de bañarse, el pelirosa salió de la tina primero enredándose en una bata mientras el rubio salía para secarse también. Acercándose a su niño lo tomó en los brazos y volvieron a la habitación, una vez ahí el rubio lo depositó en la cama y procedió a buscar su ropa. Se deshizo de su bata dejando que Shuichi apreciara su desnudez en todo su esplendor. El pelirosa estaba fascinado con la imagen de su novio, era perfecto en todos los sentidos y sus ojos amatistas tenían un brillo diferente, sin duda era deseo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

El Sheik notó que el pelirosa estaba absorto contemplándolo y que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, seguía sentadito en la cama tal y como lo había dejado.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"Siempre y lo sabes"

Esta vez los ojos dorados y amatistas estuvieron unidos por un largo rato, el pelirosa no desvió su mirada ni un solo segundo simplemente le sonrió al rubio y una sonrisita delatora abandonó sus labios.

"¿Puedo saber a qué se debe eso Shu?"

"Solo estaba pensando en algo pero no te lo diré"

El pelirosa tenía una sonrisa coqueta iluminando su rostro, el Sheik le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a vestirse. Un kaftan negro cubría aquel cuerpo majestuoso dándole una autoridad indiscutible, hermosos bordados dorados complementaban el traje haciendo resaltar el rostro perfecto del rubio.

Yuki se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto al pelirosa y acarició su rostro de una manera tierna. Shuichi deseaba estar cerca del Sheik y no apartarse de él ni un solo segundo, pero sabía que aquel día tendría que compartirlo con muchas personas.

"¿Es mi turno cierto Yuki?"

"Por mucho que me gustaría contemplarte mientras te vistes mi niño creo que es mejor que te deje solo si es que pensamos salir de esta habitación alguna vez. Además tengo que recibir a unos invitados importantes"

"Te veré en un rato entonces"

El pelirosa depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio, luego el Sheik salió de la habitación mientras el menor se dirigía a su armario para buscar la ropa que usaría. Optó por un Kaftan elegante en color esmeralda con detalles dorados al igual que el del rubio.

Una vez que se sentía bien con su imagen se dirigió a la enorme sala donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo. Ver rostros familiares lo hizo sentir bien, ahí estaban Tatsuha y su esposo, su amigo Hiro y el rubio oficial.

Cerca de ellos estaba el Sheik conversando con algunos sujetos que le resultaban totalmente desconocidos al menor pero que por su vestimenta sin duda se trataba de gente importante.

"Shuichi"

El joven moreno Uesugi se lanzó sobre el pelirosa y le dio un enorme abrazo, estaba realmente feliz de verlo.

"Hola Tatsuha es bueno verte, pero creo que ya me puedes soltar todos nos ven de una manera extraña"

"No te apenes si somos de la familia... ¿y dime como te ha tratado mi hermano?"

"Sabes que Yuki me trata bien"

"¿Y ya celebraron solitos?"

"N...no...después del incidente de mi secuestro nos hemos tomado las cosas con calma"

El moreno observó con detenimiento a su futuro cuñado, algo se veía totalmente diferente en él y pudo notarlo de inmediato.

"No puedo creer que mi hermano siga aguantando...debe quererte demasiado, y no es que no te quisiera antes pero parece que no quiere lastimarte y no sé Shuichi pero me parece que tu ya estás listo para el siguiente paso"

"Eto..."

"No te preocupes que con lo enamorado que tienes a mi hermano seguro no lo ha notado"

Se acercaron a donde estaba el rubio, quien al ver al pelirosa entrar en aquel salón no había apartado su vista de él, tomó una de sus manos para acercarlo hasta él.

"Este es tu lugar mi niño"

Shuichi se sentó a un lado de su novio, detrás de él estaban Tatsuha y el resto de las personas cercanas del Sheik. Mientras del lado derecho estaban otros invitados especiales, entre ellos un Sheik de cabello oscuro con quien Yuki estaba conversando hacía unos momentos.

La música comenzó y algunos bailarines hicieron una pequeña danza para dar inicio oficial a la celebración del cumpleaños del Sheik. Una vez terminada el rubio agradeció la presencia de todos y entonces comenzó la entrega de regalos.

El primero fue el oficial K quien se acercó lentamente frente al Sheik y le extendió su regalo. El rubio lo abrió y sonrió al ver que se trataba de una daga árabe que sin duda sería eficaz en cualquier pelea. Aceptó el regalo con gusto después de todo K tenía una amplia experiencia en armas de combate y un muy bien gusto para ellas.

"Te lo agradezco K"

Cerca de una hora después el Sheik seguía recibiendo regalos, cuando notaron que no había más cajas por abrir el pelirosa se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia el rubio para murmurar en su oído.

"Este es mi regalo para ti Yuki"

Shuichi caminó hacia el centro de la habitación captando las miradas de todos los asistentes. Se deshizo del kaftan que usaba entregándoselo a su amigo pelirrojo que después de todo era su cómplice. El atuendo que usaba debajo era sumamente encantador y constaba de un short en color esmeralda y un top en el mismo tono que solo dejaba su abdomen descubierto, sus brazos y piernas cubiertos por un fino velo del mismo color. Hiro se acercó y le colocó un caderín al pelirosa para completar el atuendo.

Una música tradicional árabe se escuchaba en el fondo y el pelirosa comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, estaba nervioso pero decidió concentrarse en el rostro hermoso del Sheik que por el momento lucía bastante sorprendido. Dejó a su cuerpo hablar por él, su cadera moviéndose cadenciosamente con el ritmo de la música y de una manera sensual, no llevaba sangre árabe en sus venas pero al menos se esforzaría por hacerle honor a aquella magnifica danza.

Tatsuha estaba igual de impresionado que Yuki pero el moreno tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda el pelirosa estaba lleno de sorpresas y vaya que eso no se lo esperaba nadie.

"Hiro ¿tu le enseñaste a bailar a mi cuñado?"

"Así es joven Tatsuha, francamente Shuichi se ha esforzado mucho estuvo ensayando por dos semanas para poder aprender nuestra danza correctamente, quería hacerlo como un regalo al Sheik"

"Sin duda mi hermano va a estar muy feliz con semejante regalo Hiro, te agradezco que cuides de Shuichi porque es buen chico y mi hermano seguramente no sabe cómo tratarlo algunas veces por la diferencia de edades pero contigo puedo ver que se siente totalmente cómodo y en confianza"

El joven pelirrojo solo le sonrió al moreno y siguieron prestando atención a la danza de Shuichi que estaba por terminar. Todos los presentes recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del pelirosa, cada movimiento que hacía era seguido con detenimiento por cada persona en aquella enorme sala.

El rostro del rubio era tranquilo y sus ojos dorados nunca abandonaron el movimiento de aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos, nunca hubiera pensado que su niño pelirosa tuviera semejante habilidad para el baile, era cierto que lo había visto aquella vez en el jardín con su amigo Hiro pero ahora era distinto, el menor proyectaba una seguridad y una sensualidad envidiables.

El hombre de cabello oscuro sentado al lado derecho del Sheik después de presenciar el baile del pelirosa estaba verdaderamente extasiado.

"Yuki que dices si me prestas a ese niño hoy en la noche...es muy sensual y me encantaría ver la carita que pone al ser penetrado"

El rubio se enfureció pero mantuvo la compostura después de todo era el Sheik y no haría un numerito frente a todos.

"No seas irrespetuoso Akmed ese niño es mi futuro esposo y no te permito que hables de esa manera de él"

"Discúlpame Yuki no lo sabía...pensé que solo era tu amante"

"Mejor no hagas suposiciones"

La música se detuvo y el pelirosa vio el rostro de enfado de su novio, seguramente el tipo junto a él debía haber dicho algo porque los vio conversando. Durante su baile el rostro del Sheik era de total complacencia y admiración. El baile de Shuichi había sorprendido a todos, tenía una gracia y una soltura natural, al terminar el pelirosa se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba el Sheik.

"Espero que te haya gustado Yuki...sé que no lo hice tan bien como tu gente, pero lo intenté..."

El pelirosa quería la aprobación del rubio, era lo único que le interesaba en aquel momento y permaneció nervioso por unos segundos hasta que escuchó su respuesta.

"Si miras a tu alrededor te darás cuenta que todos quedaron sorprendidos. Eres muy bueno para bailar Shuichi y sin duda alguna Hiro te enseñó bien"

"Tengo otro regalo para ti...pero cuando estemos solos..."

"Eso suena bastante prometedor mi niño"

Las horas pasaron y después de despedir a las personas importantes Yuki podría disfrutar del siguiente regalo preparado por su niño pelirosa. Se fueron a la habitación y una vez ahí Shuichi llevó al Sheik a la cama.

"Espera aquí Yuki, cierra los ojos ¿de acuerdo? y no los abras has que te diga"

El rubio sonrió y le dio gusto a su niño. Después de todo quien podía negarle nada a esa criatura increíblemente sexy que después de verlo bailar lo deseaba a un más.

"Puedes abrir los ojos Yuki"

Shuichi salió del baño usando un diminuto traje en color lila de una tela suave y transparente. La parte superior revelaba sus tetillas y su pecho dándole un toque sensual a su abdomen, la parte inferior constaba de una tanga que apenas cubría su sexo y un bóxer transparente que hacía juego con el resto. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos se quedó fascinado, el pelirosa se veía imposiblemente atractivo.

(Yo soy tu regalo) وأنا على الهدية الخاصة بك

El rubio no podía apartar la mirada de su niño, se veía totalmente apetecible y solo quería quitarle la ropa y poseerlo. Sus pequeñas caderas se contonearon sensualmente al ritmo de la música que podía escucharse a lo lejos comenzando a bailar sugestivamente, girándose ocasionalmente para permitirle al rubio deleitarse con su increíble trasero. Perfectamente podía apreciarse el miembro semierecto del pelirosa bajo aquellas reveladoras prendas.

"Sabes que ese baile es para seducir mi niño...se hace en la noche de bodas"

El pelirosa no dejó de moverse y se acercó un poco a Yuki

"Justo por eso lo hago Yuki...quiero seducirte"

El rubio estaba complacido con la respuesta del menor, prácticamente desde que lo había visto por primera vez había querido poseerlo pero había sido paciente y vaya que la espera estaba valiendo la pena.

La habitación estaba a media luz tal como el pelirosa lo había planeado, en el fondo aun se podía escuchar la música árabe así que procedió con su plan. Se colocó frente a la cama pero a una distancia considerable, su cuerpo moviéndose aún más sensualmente y concentrando sus ojos amatistas en el rostro del rubio. Los ojos dorados admiraron cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo mientras bailaba solo para él.

El pelirosa se acerco un poco y Yuki lo jaló para besarlo apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en aquella deliciosa boca. Sus manos sujetaron su trasero acariciando sus nalgas con fuerza y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

"Yuki...mmm...debo terminar...el baile"

El rubio acarició los labios de Shuichi con uno de sus dedos, era un ser totalmente delicioso y se moría por devorarlo.

"Tienes unos labios hermosos mi niño"

"Eto...gracias Yuki... ¿me das un beso?"

El rostro del pelirosa estaba sonrojado pero su mirada amatista no se apartó ni un solo momento del rubio. Finalmente se había decidido a entregarse al Sheik, y realmente deseaba hacerse uno con él.

El rubio lo soltó y el pelirosa se alejó un poco de nuevo para seguir con aquel baile de seducción que continuó por algunos minutos más. Se acercó al rubio que seguía sentado en la cama, tomó su rostro y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban al sur de su cuerpo. Se arrodilló frente a la entrepierna del rubio y después de jalar sus pantaloncillos los hizo a un lado para liberar el miembro erecto de su novio.

"Parece que te gustó mi baile Yuki"

"No tienes idea mi niño"

El pelirosa comenzó despacio después de todo no tenía experiencia pero eso no le impedía querer hacer sentir bien a su koi. Tomó el miembro de Yuki en sus manos y lo besó por completo obteniendo ligeros suspiros como recompensa, al sentir las manos del rubio en su cabello decidió meter la punta en sus labios pero sus dientes rozaron sin querer.

"S...Shu...tus dientes...trata de cubrirlos con tus labios"

"Eto...Yuki..."

"No hay prisa mi niño, no tienes que hacerlo pero me gusta"

El pelirosa no necesitaba más palabras de aliento así que determinado hizo lo que el rubio le había dicho y comenzó a meter más aquel enorme miembro en su boca. Yuki estaba flotando en las nubes, podía sentir los roces dudosos y sin experiencia de su niño, pero en verdad de sentía increíble. Con el tiempo Shuichi se convertiría en un excelente compañero para el sexo.

"ah...Shu..."

El rubio empujó más de su miembro dentro de la boca del pelirosa tratando de sentir más aquella agradable calidez pero sin forzarlo demasiado, no quería asustarlo tan pronto. Sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de Shuichi, que imagen más erótica le estaba dando su niño al ver como su sexo entraba y salía de aquellos deliciosos labios.

Shuichi deslizó sus manos a los muslos de Yuki acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que su boca succionaba su miembro. El rubio estaba cerca, podía sentir esa agradable sensación en su abdomen y sobre todo el temblor inminente de su miembro.

"Shu...vas a...ahhh...tragar o...ahh... soltar..."

El pelirosa no comprendió la pregunta del rubio, estaba demasiado fuera de sí para entender la implicación de lo que este le decía. Yuki se sujetó con fuerza del cabello de Shuichi al sentir su inminente orgasmo y este trago todo lo que pudo, era la primera vez que probaba la esencia de su novio y no le había resultado desagradable.

Shuichi soltó su miembro y permaneció de rodillas frente al rubio esperando que abriera los ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados estaban llenos de deseo y ferocidad, y más al contemplar el rostro sensual del pelirosa después de semejante sexo oral.

"Gracias mi niño, estuvo delicioso"

"Aún no he terminado"

Se puso de pie y de nuevo comenzó a bailar sensualmente deshaciéndose de su top sin el menor problema y moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente. Solo tenía que deshacerse de la parte inferior y lanzarse a los brazos de Yuki. Desafortunadamente las prendas le jugaron una broma y no podía quitárselas, el rubio tenía una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro y tomó uno de los brazos del pelirosa para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

"Ven aquí yo te ayudaré"

El rubio maliciosamente acarició el miembro del pelirosa quien estaba completamente erecto y la humedad de su miembro podía sentirse a través de las prendas. Se besaron apasionadamente y la respiración del menor se hizo extraordinariamente rápida.

"Shu estás excitado puedo sentir tu miembro duro"

"Ahhh...Y...Yuki"

"He esperado mucho tiempo para escucharte gemir de placer mi niño"

La mano libre del rubio acarició su trasero apretándolo para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Sus dedos acariciaron su entrada exteriormente provocando que el pelirosa gimiera deliciosamente.

"¿Lo quieres no es así mi niño? Quieres ser penetrado aquí por mí..."

El pelirosa tenía una mirada que reflejaba sexo, sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo cubierto de un lindo color rosa.

"Con esa carita...no sabes lo difícil que es para mí contenerme cuando estas a mi lado"

Uno de los dedos del rubio se deslizó en el interior de la ropa para rozar aquel sexo con sus yemas, provocando que el pelirosa gimiera. Siendo tal hábil con las manos lo desnudó en un par de segundos, jaló a Shuichi para recostarlo en la cama y lo miró intensamente. El pelirosa estaba feliz pero estaba nervioso así que sus piernas estaban muy juntas para evitar que Yuki tuviera una amplia vista de sus partes íntimas.

"Sé un buen niño y abre las piernas Shu"

Una vez que el pelirosa lo hizo el rubio se deleitó en la imagen frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo era esbelto pero muy marcado y masculino. Yuki descansó entre las esbeltas piernas y las abrió un poco más saboreando sus labios al tener en total despliegue el miembro erecto de Shuichi y su entrada.

"Deliciosa imagen Shu...mira nada más que lindo color tienes"

Los dedos del rubio rozaron aquel miembro erecto sintiendo como se contraía al ser acariciado sutilmente, después firmemente sujetó la base de su sexo mientras sus labios rozaban cada centímetro deleitándose en un sabor único del pelirosa. Su lengua llegó a la cabeza de aquel miembro, estaba rosadita y mostrando gran excitación. Dio varios lengüetazos al azar para finalmente descansar en la punta metiéndola un poco en aquel orificio para probar su esencia.

"No...no te detengas Yuki..."

El rubio se separó un momento para desnudarse completamente y sacar un pequeño tarro de la mesa de noche, le sonrió sensualmente a su niño y volvió a sentarse entre sus piernas.

"Necesitaba esto para darte placer mi niño"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Solo es una sustancia que me ayudará a preparar tu entrada para recibirme"

El pelirosa sintió su rostro pasar una serie de tonalidades desde un ligero rubor en las mejillas hasta un rojo intenso pero a pesar de todo no había cosa que deseara más en el mundo que ser completamente del rubio.

(tócame) تلمسني

Los labios del rubio se deslizaron al pecho del menor tomando una tetilla entre sus labios, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el sexo del pelirosa haciéndolo ponerse más duro en cada segundo. Su lengua se deslizó hasta el abdomen de su niño deleitándose en el sabor único de su piel.

El rubio regresó su atención al miembro erecto del pelirosa, sus labios recorrieron de la base hasta la punta saboreando y depositando pequeños besos, los ojos amatistas se cerraron y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas fuertemente, aquellas sensaciones eran deliciosas.

Cuando Yuki introdujo el miembro de Shuichi en su boca el menor tembló que pies a cabeza quería tener un orgasmo desesperadamente pero parecía que el rubio solo lo estaba provocando sin mandarlo al punto sin regreso. Sintió algo frío en su entrada y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, uno de los dedos del rubio lo penetró lentamente, entrando y saliendo en inicio.

"Y...Yuki...duele"

_/Debo distraer a Shuichi lo suficiente o no podré penetrarlo/_

El rubio no respondió pero lo miró intensamente para que viera que Yuki no lo lastimaría. Su boca comenzó a crear vibraciones en el miembro de Shuichi y fue entonces que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se rindió al placer. Después de un rato el Sheik pudo introducir dos de sus dedos libremente, para ese momento las piernas de Shuichi estaban completamente abiertas dándole a su novio espacio para darle placer.

"ahhh Yuki..."

Un tercer dedo hizo su entrada en le pelirosa y este gimió fuertemente al sentir ese botón de placer dentro de él ser estimulado por uno de los dedos del rubio, una vez encontrado Yuki se concentró en él y sus labios succionaron cada vez con más fuerza para hacer a su niño perder el poco control que le quedaba.

"Yuki...me...ahhh...voy a..."

El rubio incrementó la velocidad de sus dedos, introdujo el miembro de Shuichi aún mas en su boca hasta sentir el cuerpo bajo él estremecerse en delicioso placer, sus gemidos sin detenerse y su esencia llenando sus labios en unos segundos.

"..."

Yuki succionó la esencia del pelirosa y retiró sus dedos de su interior. Se deleitó al ver como aquella entrada virgen se contraía al experimentar su orgasmo, se moría por sentir aquella misma sensación con su miembro dentro del pelirosa.

(Quiero ser tuyo) أريد أن أكون لك

"Puedo suponer que Hiro te enseñó algunas palabras a petición tuya"

"Q...quiero...aprenderlo..."

El rubio estaba sumamente complacido, había querido decir algo desde que Shuichi se ofreció a su mismo como su regalo usando aquel idioma que le resultaba probablemente extraño.

"Yo mismo te enseñaré nuestro idioma mi niño...y todas las frases sucias que quieras usar cuando hagamos el amor te las explicaré con detenimiento"

"Algo como نكاح لي (poséeme)"

"Aprenderás mientras practicamos Shuichi"

El rubio cubrió al pelirosa con su cuerpo y lo besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos jugaban con las tetillas del menor hasta hacerlas endurecerse.

"ahhh..."

Shuichi podía sentir la enorme erección se su novio contra su sexo que estaba comenzando a despertar de nuevo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron al cuello el rubio y lo acercó para besarlo, quería fundirse con él, lo deseaba demasiado, sus caderas instintivamente buscando más contacto con el miembro de Yuki.

"¿Estás ansioso mi niño?"

"Házmelo Yuki..."

Todo pensamiento lógico abandonó al rubio en ese instante, si su niño quería sexo en ese momento se lo daría. Se hincó entre las piernas del pelirosa y rozó aquella entrada con su miembro para provocarlo un poco.

"Por fin hoy seremos uno mi niño...y esta vez no pienso detenerme hasta que termine"

Shuichi estaba nervioso al sentir el miembro erecto del rubio presionar ligeramente en su entrada virgen y miraba al Sheik con ojos expectantes.

"No te preocupes Shu no pienso meterlo por completo, no quiero que tu primera vez te duela mucho..."

_/Me pregunto...como será...sentir el miembro...de Yuki...dentro de mí/_

El rubio separó las piernas de Shuichi y las enredó en su espalda, apoyándose en sus rodillas se acercó más a él y en un movimiento la punta de su miembro estaba dentro.

"Ahhh...Yuki...es...pe...ra..."

Los ojos dorados inmediatamente se concentraron en el pelirosa, sus lindos ojos amatistas tenían algunas lagrimitas.

"¿Te duele?"

"Un...poco...es que...lo tienes enorme"

Yuki sonrió ante el comentario de su niño y comenzó a empujar su miembro dentro de aquella deliciosa calidez. El pelirosa gimió entre dolor y placer y se aferró al cuello de su koi, en respuesta el rubio sujetó su cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios para distraer un poco su atención. Una vez que estaba complemente dentro del pelirosa se detuvo.

"Lo siento Shu, te dolerá menos muy pronto...pero en verdad eres increíblemente delicioso siento cada centímetro de ti apretándome placenteramente"

"Ahh...más te...vale que tenga un orgasmo Yuki, te dije que esperaras un momento"

"Caprichoso como siempre Shuichi, pero descuida que te daré placer hasta que te quedes completamente seco"

El rubio observó el rostro de Shuichi y sin duda no había ya rastros de dolor. Sujetó su cadera con fuerza y sus embestidas comenzaron en un ritmo lento, incrementándose rápidamente al sentir la entrada de su niño contraerse un par de veces.

"Ahh...Shu..."

"Ya...ahhh...no duele...muévete más Yuki..."

El rubio obedeció de inmediato no tenía que contenerse más y preocuparse de lastimarlo, sus embestidas se hicieron fuertes y duras provocando que el cuerpo de Shuichi se levantara ligeramente de la cama.

"Ahhh...estás apretadito...Shu"

"Ahhhh...ahí Yuki...justo ahí..."

El pelirosa había sentido una enorme ola de placer cuando el rubio tocó ese botoncito dentro de él que lo volvía loco, el miembro de Yuki se sentía increíble dentro de él y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Su lengua recorrió los labios del Sheik sensualmente mientras sus manos se aferraban más a su espalda para tratar de sostenerse mientras lo penetraba.

El miembro de Shuichi estaba sumamente húmedo atrapado entre sus cuerpos, sus tetillas totalmente endurecidas y sus labios hinchados por los besos que estaban compartiendo él y el rubio. Repentinamente Yuki salió del cuerpo del pelirosa obteniendo de inmediato una protesta del menor.

"No...Yuki..."

La necesidad podía verse en los ojos amatistas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su miembro en total atención entre sus esbeltas piernas rogando por ser tocado.

"Shuichi he sido demasiado paciente contigo pero eso está por cambiar en este momento, he esperado mucho para metértelo y hacerte mío"

El rubio se acercó para murmurar aquellas palabras en el oído del pelirosa, lo tomó por un brazo y lo giró de manera que ahora estaba boca abajo.

"Soy tuyo Yuki...haz lo que quieras"

"Levanta ese hermoso trasero para mí"

La cabeza de Shuichi permaneció en la cama al igual que sus manos, únicamente su trasero estaba el nivel que el rubio se lo había pedido y sin previo aviso sintió el formidable miembro de su novio penetrándolo de nuevo.

"ahhhhhh...Yuki..."

"¿Puedes sentirme dentro de ti Shuichi?"

Las embestidas eran fuertes y sin cesar el pelirosa sentía el miembro de su koi entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo rápidamente. Cuando estaba dentro lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, estaba increíblemente profundo y su próstata estaba recibiendo especial atención.

Yuki estaba sujetando sus caderas con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera un solo centímetro, el único sonido en la habitación eran los gemidos de ambos. Una mano del rubio se deslizó a la entrepierna del pelirosa para acariciar su sexo que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Yuki...ahhh...es...de...masiado...ahhh...me..."

"Ahh...aún no Shu...aguanta...ah"

El rubio incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas y el cuerpo bajo el comenzó a temblar, su mano que acariciaba el miembro del pelirosa se humedeció totalmente y aquella deliciosa entrada comenzó a contraerse descontroladamente mientras Shuichi sentía su orgasmo.

"Ahhhhhhhh...Yuki..."

El rubio sujetó sus caderas de nuevo con más fuerza y siguió penetrándolo unos segundos más hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo, su esencia llenando el cuerpo del pelirosa por completo.

"Shu...ahhhhhh..."

Su cuerpo cubrió el del menor aún sin salir de su interior, acarició su cabello tiernamente para hacerlo a un lado y poder besar la parte baja de su cuello.

"Finalmente eres completamente mío Shuichi"

"Si hubiera sabido que ser poseído por ti se sentiría de esta manera...te hubiera dejado tomarme antes"

Yuki sacó su miembro del pelirosa y lo giró para quedar frente a frente en la cama. Posesivamente lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a aquel pequeño trasero.

"No pienses que hemos terminado aun mi niño"

"A... ¿no?"

El pelirosa se sonrojó ante la mirada pervertida del rubio, pero no podía negar que estaba emocionado y comenzó a sentir su miembro despertar inmediatamente.

"No cabe duda que estás en una etapa sumamente hormonal mi niño, puedo sentir tu pene erecto en mi pierna"

Yuki deslizó sus manos al trasero del pelirosa, uno de sus dedos acaricio su entrada provocativamente.

"Esta parte de ti finalmente estuvo conectada conmigo"

_/Jamás pensé sentir esto con Yuki...es como si mi cuerpo lo hubiera deseado por siempre. Puedo sentir el amor y el deseo de Yuki por mí.../_

"Más Yuki...quiero más..."

"Insaciable..." El rubio susurró en el oído de Shuichi haciéndolo gemir de placer.

"Cállate y compláceme Yuki"

"Sabes montar ¿cierto mi niño?, ahora voy a comprobarlo"

El rubio jaló al pelirosa para sentarlo en su abdomen, sus ojos amatistas mostraban un poco de asombro al principio, pero después de unos segundos parecía comprender el significado de las palabras del Sheik. Yuki acarició las esbeltas piernas de Shuichi que se encontraban a cada lado de su cuerpo, el menor podía sentir el miembro despierto de Yuki rozando ligeramente su trasero haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

"Hazlo Shuichi"

El pelirosa levantó su cadera ayudado por una mano del rubio en su cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio. Una de sus pequeñas manos tomó el sexo del rubio y lo guió hacia su entrada suspirando al sentir la punta deslizarse dentro de él.

"ah..."

El Sheik estaba fascinado con la imagen frente a él, Shuichi había cerrado sus ojos y lentamente estaba introduciendo su miembro por completo.

"Shu...mmm..."

"Yuki...ahhh...profun...do..."

"¿Te estoy lastimando?"

_"_No...pero...te siento...muy adentro..."

El rubio sonrió al ver que el pelirosa no estaba asustado o que tuviera dolor, aquella posición resultaría placentera para ambos y Shuichi experimentaría un increíble placer.

"Shu mueve ese lindo trasero"

Los ojos amatistas se mostraban caprichosos y desafiantes, sonriéndole sensualmente al rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente gimiendo para sí mismo cuando la punta de aquel miembro rozó su centro de placer.

"Ahhh...Yuki..."

Las manos de Yuki sujetaron las caderas del menor y guió su movimiento para que sacara y metiera su miembro un par de veces. La entrada del pelirosa se contraía en cada movimiento provocando que el rubio experimentara un gran placer.

El pelirosa estaba bastante excitado, podía sentir el miembro del rubio aún más grande que cuando lo penetró por primera vez mientras que su su pene estaba húmedo y una de sus manos descansaba en el pecho de Yuki para impulsar sus movimientos.

_"_Shu...abre los ojos..."

El pelirosa lo hizo y se deleitó en la imagen frente a él. Se notaba que el rubio estaba experimentando un enorme placer penetrándolo.

_"Yuki..._ أنا أحبك"

"Yo también te amo mi niño"

El rubio empujó su cadera para entrar más profundo en la calidez del pelirosa al tiempo que Shuichi descendía por su miembro, provocando que el menor gimiera fuertemente.

"Se siente...ahhh... muy bien...Yuki...ahhh"

"Tócate para mí Shu..."

El pelirosa tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbase bajo la mirada intensa del rubio. Este deslizó una de sus manos sobre la de Shuichi y lo ayudó a masturbarse, uno sus dedos jugando con la cabeza de su pene presionando en la abertura donde su semen no dejaba de fluir.

"Yuki...me vengo...ahhh"

El pelirosa se estremeció de pies a cabeza y cesó por completo sus movimientos, su semen cubriendo parte del abdomen de Yuki mientras su entrada de contraría alrededor de aquel enorme miembro.

Para el rubio aún no era suficiente, sacó su sexo del cuerpo del pelirosa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama jalándolo con él para sentarlo de nuevo en su miembro teniendo control completo del cuerpo del menor. Shuichi aún se estremecía con su orgasmo cuando sintió su entrada ser penetrada de nuevo, su pequeña espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Yuki así que no podía verlo como lo deseaba.

Yuki sostuvo una de las piernas del pelirosa con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano masturbaba al pelirosa rápidamente. Sus embestidas incrementaron haciéndose más rápidas y fuertes cada segundo, estaba muy cerca y los gemidos del Shuichi eran en potente afrodisiaco.

"Yuki...ahhhhhh"

"Mmm...Shu...ahhh"

Ambos sintieron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo, Yuki se aferró al pelirosa con fuerza mientras este se desvanecía completamente en sus brazos. Después de unos segundos el rubio comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente, sacó su sexo del pelirosa y cargándolo lo llevó hasta la regadera.

El rubio lavó su cuerpo y el del pelirosa rápidamente y volvió a la recamara, su cama ya estaba limpia de nuevo y recostó a un Shuichi inconsciente y desnudo en la cama.

"Gracias por esta noche mi niño estuviste increíble"

El rubio cubrió sus cuerpos y se quedó dormido, sin duda el pelirosa tendría algo que decir al respecto de su experiencia por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi despertó primero, podía sentir el agradable y familiar olor del rubio, abrió sus ojos y lo vio totalmente dormido. Se estiró un poco y su cuerpo comenzó a recordarle sus actividades de la noche anterior.

_/Lo hice con Yuki...me desmayé anoche después de...que pena Yuki debe pensar que soy el peor amante de la historia/_

El rubio sintió el movimiento junto a él y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con el hermoso rostro de su niño pelirosa que estaba increiblemente sonrojado.

"Buen día mi niño, ¿dormiste bien?"

"S...Si Yuki... ¿qué me pasó anoche?"

"Te desmayaste mi niño"

El rubio acarició tiernamente su mejilla y depositó un beso en sus labios rosas.

"Eto...lo...siento Yuki...pero nunca lo había hecho"

"El que se aprovechó fui yo...tienes un cuerpo delicioso y quería disfrutarte, no pensé que sería mucho para ti"

"Yuki...me gustó mucho...espero que quieras hacerlo de nuevo conmigo..."

El Sheik sonrió tranquilamente, sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de ternura al contemplar el rostro inseguro de su niño, lo pegó a su pecho abrazándolo y murmurando en su oído continuó.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo el resto de mi vida Shuichi...solo tendrás que lidiar con mi libido por un tiempo ya que estoy seguro que tu cuerpo se acostumbrará muy pronto a la intensidad del sexo conmigo"

El pelirosa sonrió y adoptó una actitud más juguetona con el rubio.

"Es que eres un animal Yuki...me lo hiciste muy duro y yo era virgen"

"Me encantó quitarte la virginidad mi niño"

"Es que lo querías desde que me encontraste en el desierto ¿no?...pero me alegra que esperaras hasta ahora...porque no tengo la menor duda que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo..."

"Hablando de eso Shu, nuestra boda se celebrará en una semana"

"Entre más pronto mejor Yuki...no quiero que nadie te aparte de mí"

El pelirosa se sentó sobre el abdomen del rubio por debajo de la sábana y lo besó apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzando sensualmente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Un sonido extraño se escuchó entonces lo que ocasionó que Shuichi se separara de Yuki.

"Creo que es hora del desayuno Yuki"

"Aún me sorprende que con todo lo que comes tengas ese cuerpo"

"¿Te quedarás todo el día de hoy conmigo?"

"Desde luego mi niño, hace mucho tiempo que no me tomo un día libre y no me vendría mal pasarlo contigo"


	14. La Boda del Sheik

**CAPITULO 14. LA BODA DEL SHEIK**

_by Dazz_teddybear_

La pareja durmió un par de horas más después de su conversación matutina, cuando estuvieron llenos de dormir sus cuerpos se acercaron más, el pelirosa se refugió cómodamente en los brazos del rubio mientras este acariciaba su cabello tiernamente y sus ojos dorados no se apartaban del rostro del menor.

"Yuki...¿puedes hacer que nos traigan comida y no tener que salir de la cama?"

"Me gustaría que fuéramos al comedor ya que quiero llevarte a un lugar fuera del palacio después de comer...está un poco retirado así que estaremos volviendo de noche"

"¿Y tiene que ser hoy?...yo..."

El rubio se fascinó con el rostro del pelirosa, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos evitando la mirada inquisitiva del Sheik.

"Preferiría que fuera hoy mi niño, ya que como te dije he decidido tomarme el día libre y es mejor disfrutarlo al máximo."

Acercándose tomó el cuerpo del pelirosa entre sus brazos, depositando un sensual beso en aquellos labios rosas que eran la tentación más grande del universo para el rubio. Aquella nueva intimidad entre ellos era electrizante y sumamente agradable.

"Sé lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya Shuichi, te prometo que regresando haremos el amor todas las veces que quieras"

"¡Yuki!"

El Sheik sonrió y se levantó de la cama dándole a Shuichi una vista increíble de su cuerpo desnudo, lo tomó del brazo y el pelirosa se fue junto al rubio a tomar un baño para poder prepararse para su salida. El menor se vistió en sus acostumbrados jeans y una playera blanca mientras Yuki usaba una túnica beige que hacía resaltar sus ojos seductores.

"Si vas a irte vestido así al menos trae una gorra Shuichi, estaremos montando un buen rato por el desierto y con la piel que tienes vas a quemarte demasiado...no creo que quieras parecer una langosta en nuestra boda"

"¡No te burles Yuki!"

Después de unos minutos estaban en los establos esperando a que les llevaran el caballo favorito del rubio, mientras tanto el Sheik le dejó instrucciones específicas a su oficial K quien estaría a cargo de todo en su ausencia. Cuando salieron del palacio el pelirosa estaba muy emocionado, sentía el cuerpo del rubio presionado al suyo y una de las manos de éste descansando en una de sus esbeltas piernas. Era bastante relajante sentir la respiración de Yuki en su cuello mientras al caballo avanzaba sin la menor dificultad.

"Si deseas dormirte hazlo, no dejaré que te pase nada..."

"Estoy bien Yuki, solo cansado después de lo de anoche. Pero no quisiera desperdiciar la oportunidad de disfrutar la majestuosidad del desierto y más viniendo contigo"

"Encuentro fascinante cuanto te gusta el desierto, cualquiera pensaría que creciste en él..."

"Es que es un lugar mágico...tiene algo que me atrae, no te lo puedo explicar por completo pero me gusta. Por cierto Yuki ¿a dónde me llevas?"

El pelirosa descansó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del Sheik y giró su rostro para mirarlo mientras esperaba su respuesta, maravillándose con sus pestañas rubias que hacían resaltar sus ojos dorados y su lindo rostro.

_/¿Cómo es que Yuki me daba tanto miedo antes?/_

"Hay algo que quiero mostrarte pero es una sorpresa Shu..."

"Mientras no me quieras vender o algo parecido no hay problema"

El pelirosa rió juguetonamente, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente contra el del rubio al no poder contener su risa. Su rostro tomó un lindo color rosa y sus labios se curvearon en una prolongada sonrisa.

"Ahora te ríes pero cuando nos conocimos te aterraba pensar que podía venderte a los bárbaros"

"Debería de cobrarme todos los sustos que me diste Yuki...me amenazaste con venderme, violarme y tenerme en tu harem"

"Pero no he hecho nada de eso"

"Eto...si...es verdad...pero querías..."

El rubio solo sonrió ante la actitud de su futuro esposo, se notaba que estaba más cómodo teniéndolo cerca y hablando con él sobre su relación, eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo y feliz. Siguieron avanzando un rato más hasta que se dibujaba un pequeño oasis. No era tan fácil de ubicar ya que era pequeño y el camino a él era complejo.

Al llegar finalmente el Sheik ayudó al pelirosa a bajarse del caballo, rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y lo depositó en el piso notando un ligero rubor en las mejillas del menor. Ató al caballo a una de las palmeras y dirigió de nuevo su atención a Shuichi para tomarlo de la mano y adentrarse en el oasis.

Después de caminar algunos minutos Yuki se sentó en una roca y apuntó hacia la orilla del lago para que el pelirosa dirigiera su mirada hacia aquel lugar y prestara atención, había un par de flores de Jericho totalmente cerradas.

"¿Qué es lo que ves con tanta atención Yuki?"

"¿Ves esas flores a la orilla del lago?"

"Así es, ¿qué con ellas?"

"Siempre que las veo me hacen pensar en ti...nuestra relación se parece a ellas ya que en un principio no me dejabas entrar en tu ser para amarte...pero con el paso del tiempo te fuiste abriendo a mí hasta entregarte por completo"

El pelirosa no sabía que decir, se sentía emocionado y a la vez avergonzado por las palabras el rubio. Las flores seguían cerradas así que solo las miró con atención ya que parecía que el Sheik estaba esperando algo. Cuando la luz del sol las cubrió comenzaron a abrirse, revelando un interior hermoso de variados colores, para entonces Yuki había sentado al menor en sus piernas.

"Son hermosas Yuki"

"Es por eso que quise traerte...además..."

El rubio sacó un objeto dorado de su kaftan y se lo ofreció al pelirosa, el menor lo tomó gustosamente y se sorprendió al notar una inscripción en el brazalete que su prometido le estaba ofreciendo.

_-En la vida solo puedes tener un único gran amor-_

"Y...Yuki..."

"Recuerdas la inscripción en el cuadro de mis padres ¿no es así?"

"Si...eto...pero... ¿tu crees...que yo puedo ser ese único gran amor en tu vida?"

"No creo...lo eres Shuichi...por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Nunca lo hice como debí y esta es mi manera de arreglarlo. No quiero que tengas la impresión de que estoy dando por hecho que me perteneces...aunque así sea...y que no me interesa lo que tu quieres."

El pelirosa se sorprendió un poco ante la declaración del Sheik. En el fondo sabía que la naturaleza dominante de Yuki siempre estaría presente, sin embargo, también era evidente que sus sentimientos por aquel chico extranjero eran muy fuertes y que se estaba esforzando por ser menos autoritario.

"No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que ser tu esposo...Yuki...te amo..."

Shuichi tomó el rostro del rubio y lo besó tiernamente, no había otro lugar en donde ambos quisieran estar ya que era un momento crucial en su futuro. Sin embargo sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más apasionados y sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo del otro con urgencia provocando que su temperatura se elevara rápidamente, así que Yuki decidió separarse del menor, se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron.

"Me alegra que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo mi niño...te amo...nunca lo dudes"

"Si te dijera que no, estoy seguro que Tatsuha me mataría...tu hermano pensó que jamás te casarías...aunque desde el inicio me dijo que yo era perfecto para ti pese a mi resistencia"

"¿Y acaso no te alegra?...todo este tiempo estaba esperando por ti... ¿qué tal si hubiera tenido varios esposos antes de encontrarte?"

"Te haría dejarlos a todos...obvio no abandonarlos, pero no te permitiría que intimaras con ellos"

"Vaya lado posesivo que tienes Shuichi...y según tu los árabes tratábamos a nuestros amantes como objetos sexuales y hacemos siempre nuestra voluntad"

El pelirosa adoptó un tono serio y se abrazó a Yuki impulsivamente.

"He cambiado de opinión al respecto...me alegra no tener que compartirte con nadie...creo...que no podría soportarlo...me hiciste enamorarme de ti...ahora tendrás que conformarte conmigo para toda la vida"

"Será un enorme sacrificio, pero creo que sobreviviré..."

Shuichi le dio un ligero golpecito al rubio en la espalda y se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo más disfrutando del atardecer. Se recostaron en la arena sobre la túnica del Sheik, el pelirosa descansando en el pecho del rubio acariciándolo lentamente con sus dedos, mientras una de la manos del mayor jugaba con su cabello rosa.

"Sabes Shu..."

El menor levantó su rostro para encontrarse con una intensa mirada dorada, al escuchar aquella voz sensual hablarle tiernamente su corazón latía a mil por hora al estar sus cuerpos tan cerca. Shuichi se levantó un poco y besó a Yuki lentamente, fundiéndose en la unión de sus labios amorosamente. Las manos del Sheik rodearon al pelirosa para atraerlo más hacia él y abrazarlo. Después de un momento se separaron, el rubio acariciando el rostro hermoso de su niño pelirosa.

"Dime Yuki..."

"Me encantan tus ojos...tus labios...todo tu ser es hermoso"

El pelirosa era objeto de suaves caricias en su rostro y su cuerpo a la vez que el rubio pronunciaba lindas palabras con aquella voz que hechizaba al menor. Shuichi intempestivamente se lanzó sobre Yuki provocando que su cabeza golpeara el piso y se abrazó a él fuertemente rodeando la cintura del Sheik con sus piernas.

"¿Shu?"

"Shhh..."

El pelirosa colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los deliciosos labios del rubio para callarlo, sus hermosos ojos amatistas no se separaron ni un segundo de los de Yuki y el silencio comenzó a hacerse más y más largo por lo que el rostro del Sheik mostraba un poco de incomodidad al no saber que estaba pensado su niño.

A regañadientes el rubio permaneció en silencio pero sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió las manos de Shuichi deslizándose a su cuello, acariciándolo lentamente para después enredar los dedos en su cabello. Lentamente se inclinó sobre Yuki y fue entonces que se aferró a él apasionadamente, uniendo sus labios desesperadamente como si tratara de devorar al rubio por completo. El Sheik sin dudar correspondió al apasionado beso mientras sus manos sujetaban las piernas del pelirosa y evitar que se apartara un solo centímetro.

Cuando se separaron el menor estaba ruborizado ligeramente pero uno enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"A mí...me gustaste siempre Yuki...desde que nos conocimos nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Te metiste en mi cabeza desde el primer instante"

"Allah me libre si me hubieras odiado, no imagino que habrías sido capaz de hacerme"

La noche llegó y mientras cabalgaban de regreso al palacio el pelirosa podía disfrutar de una preciosa vista, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna tenía un hermoso resplandor.

El rubio sujetaba las riendas del caballo con una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía a Shuichi contra su pecho, la cercanía del Sheik le daba al pelirosa una felicidad y tranquilidad indescriptibles.

"Yuki"

"Dime Shuichi"

"Eto..."

El pelirosa tomó la mano del rubio que lo abrazaba y la guió hacia su entrepierna presionándola con su pequeña mano indicándole al Sheik sin palabras que lo acariciara. Yuki podía sentir el miembro de Shuichi parcialmente despierto.

"¿Acaso has venido pensando en eso todo este tiempo? Tienes un buen rato bastante serio"

"No...estaba apreciando el panorama, pero..."

El rubio sonrió para si mismo al notar como el pelirosa comenzaba a hacerle saber lo que deseaba, sin duda que al fin había logrado que el niño extranjero se enamorara de él y como disfrutaría de todos los beneficios que ello le traería. No dudaría ni un segundo para aceptar semejante invitación.

"Desabróchate el pantalón"

El pelirosa lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, sus manos temblaban ya que la voz del rubio en su oído era sumamente excitante, además estaba ansioso de sentir aquel delicioso placer que el Sheik le había enseñado a disfrutar. Yuki deslizó su mano al abdomen del pelirosa sintiéndolo contraerse ante aquella sencilla caricia, al llegar al borde de sus bóxers deslizó un dedo provocativamente sobre el elástico sin pasar ese límite. Shuichi estaba suspirando y su cuerpo instintivamente se movía para sentir más aquellas caricias que lo volvían loco.

"Y..Yuki..."

"Sé paciente"

El rubio acarició el miembro del pelirosa sobre el bóxer, provocándolo aún más y haciendo que se estremeciera deliciosamente rozando el cuerpo del Sheik en el proceso.

"No te muevas demasiado o vas a caerte Shuichi"

"Entonces...deja de provocarme..."

El Sheik deslizó su mano dentro de los bóxers del pelirosa y sin previo aviso tomó su sexo para acariciarlo urgentemente.

"Mmm Yu...ki..."

El pelirosa se dejó llevar por aquella agradable sensación, la mano del rubio se sentía increíble así que sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo marcado por el Sheik para aumentar su placer. Los movimientos de Yuki eran precisos, sus largos dedos recorriendo de arriba abajo el miembro del menor provocándole todo tipo de reacciones. Shuichi estaba sin duda en el paraíso mientras las expertas manos de su koi lo llevaban cada vez más al punto sin regreso.

"Ahhh...más rápido...ahhh... Yuki"

"Vaya niño atrevido que resultaste Shuichi"

Los dedos del rubio rozaron la cabeza de su pene provocando que el menor se moviera intempestivamente mientras que sus labios rozaban una de sus orejas del pelirosa mordiéndola suavemente. Shuichi estaba loco por el Sheik y su cuerpo quería mostrarle cuanto lo deseaba.

"Me...ahhh...vengo...ahhhhh"

Shuichi se aferró a los brazos del rubio mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer con su orgasmo. Su respiración estaba descontrolada y sus labios entreabiertos murmurando cosas sin sentido. Su esencia cubrió su abdomen y la mano del Sheik.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mmm..."

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron y fue entonces que notó la mano de Yuki cubierta con su semen. Su rostro se tornó en todos los colores imaginables y después de unos minutos logró encontrar su voz.

"Yuki...¿tienes un pañuelo?"

"Desde luego, pero tendrás que sacarlo tu mismo"

Una de las manos del pelirosa se deslizó al lado del kaftan que usaba el rubio, sacó el pañuelo limpiando la mano del Sheik cariñosamente y una vez que terminó el menor se volvió a quedar serio.

"Shu...seriamente creo que debes cubrirte de nuevo"

Shuichi no se había dado cuenta que su miembro aún estaba en total despliegue, sus manitas se movieron rápidamente acomodando sus bóxers muerto de pena y después abrochó su pantalón de nuevo.

"Yuki...¿qué hay de ti?"

"No te preocupes cuando lleguemos al palacio podrás regresarme el favor"

Cabalgaron en silencio por un par de minutos disfrutando de aquella romántica noche, el pelirosa se recargó en el pecho del rubio y girándose un poco tomó su rostro y lo jaló para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

"Yuki...yo...te amo"

"Lo sé mi niño, puedo sentirlo cuando estamos juntos, y más cuando nos besamos o hacemos el amor"

Los ojos amatistas no se apartaron de aquella mirada sensual y coqueta, aquel hombre rubio se había metido en lo más profundo de su ser y estaba feliz de pertenecerle.

"Jamás pensé que al venir al desierto mi vida cambiaría de esta forma, pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz Yuki"

El rubio le sonrió sinceramente y lo besó en los labios para después pegarlo a su cuerpo. Para la hora que llegaron al palacio Shuichi se había quedado dormido, el Sheik bajó del caballo y tomó al menor en sus brazos para ir a descansar a su habitación, después de todo pasar tiempo con el pelirosa de cualquier manera que fuera lo hacía sentir feliz.

Era el tan ansiado día de la boda, la noche anterior el pelirosa había estado dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir ya que estaba muy emocionado y a la vez nervioso porque finalmente aquel día su vida estaría unida a la de Yuki para siempre.

El rubio despertó y observó el rostro de su prometido, tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos amatistas, pero en contraste una dulce y linda sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"Buen día Shuichi, ¿acaso no dormiste en toda la noche?"

"No pude Yuki, hoy..."

"¿Acaso estás arrepentido?"

"¡Desde luego que no!...solo estoy nervioso"

"Ven aquí"

El rubio jaló a Shuichi y lo abrazó tiernamente, suavemente le cantó una canción árabe haciendo que los ojos del pelirosa se cerraran lentamente y después de un rato se quedara dormido plácidamente.

Horas más tarde el Sheik se paseaba ansiosamente por su habitación esperando la hora de la boda. Hiro se había llevado a Shuichi al otro lado del palacio para vestirlo y evitar que el rubio lo viera antes de la ceremonia.

Cuando Yuki y el pelirosa se encontraron en el jardín, el rubio no podía apartar su mirada de su niño, usaba un hermoso kaftan blanco con detalles dorados, mientras el rubio usaba uno en color negro. Shuichi lucía radiante y lleno de frescura, sin duda deseaba casarse con el rubio y permanecer toda la vida a su lado.

"Te ves hermoso Shuichi"

"Eto...tu...estás muy...guapo"

El rubio lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el hombre que celebraría su unión. Prácticamente todo era en árabe y el pelirosa solo lograba entender algunas partes, pero Yuki se encargó de hacerle saber lo que aquel hombre decía.

Después de un rato aquel hombre se quedó en silencio y le ofreció a Yuki una copa con leche, indicándole que le diera de beber al pelirosa.

"Este es un ritual que se hace en todas las bodas Shuichi, debemos comer dátiles y tomar leche para que nuestra unión tenga prosperidad y felicidad..."

El pelirosa sonrió y tomó las manos de Yuki que sujetaban la copa para guiarla a sus labios. Acto seguido el rubio le ofreció un dátil, indicándole que solo mordiera la mitad, ya que el resto Shuichi se lo tendría que ofrecer a él.

Tatsuha estaba bastante complacido con la boda de su hermano, por fin tendría a alguien que lo amara y le diera una familia completa. Shuichi era perfecto para él, sus temperamentos eran fuertes pero se amaban sobre todas las cosas y eso mantendría la emoción con el tiempo.

La ceremonia terminó una vez que el rubio tomó a Shuichi en sus brazos y lo besó ligeramente en los labios frente a todos los presentes. Entre aplausos y música los novios se dirigieron a un gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el resto de la fiesta. Una vez ahí Tatsuha se acercó a la pareja y abrazó primero a su hermano.

"Al fin te casaste Eiri, estoy tan feliz. Y tu Shuichi pórtate bien con mi hermano...no lo hagas enojar demasiado"

"Eto..."

"Déjalo Tatsuha, Shuichi y yo arreglaremos nuestros asuntos cuando sea necesario"

"Está bien hermanito, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Me llevaré a Shu un momento para bailar ¿de acuerdo?"

"Solo no tarden demasiado"

En el centro del salón bastantes personas estaban danzando dichosamente, el pelirosa irradiaba felicidad en cada poro y aunque el Sheik no bailaba no importaba, era su boda después de todo y ya tendrían tiempo de hacer otras cosas juntos.

"Listo para tu luna de miel cuñadito"

"Yo...no..."

"Sé que ya lo hiciste...pero apuesto a que ahora que ya no eres virgen te gustará más hacerlo con mi hermano"

"Tatsuha no quiero hablar de eso...es privado"

"No puedes ser tan anticuado Shuichi, no me vas a decir si mi hermano es bueno en la cama. ¿Te gustan las cosas que te hace?"

"Eto..."

"¿O es que acaso no te gustó?"

"¡Tatsuha!"

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo diré si prometes que será un secreto entre nosotros"

"Shuichi no eres el primero en el mundo en tener sexo"

"Lo sé...es que...nunca pensé que me fuera a gustar tanto...tu hermano es increíble, hace que me sienta fuera de este mundo y que me olvide de todo a mi alrededor...la primera vez me...desmayé por la intensidad..."

"¿De verdad? Seguro que Eiri se pasó de la raya contigo, es normal que alguien tan experimentado como mi hermano quisiera más de lo que alguien como tu podía darle para empezar"

El pelirosa se incomodó un poco ante el comentario del moreno y sus pensamientos se fueron miles de kilómetros más lejos del simple comentario inicial.

"¿Quieres decir que Yuki no...quedó satisfecho conmigo?"

El pelirosa se sintió mal con él mismo, tenía la impresión de que al rubio le había gustado estar unido a él íntimamente pero por lo que le estaba diciendo Tatsuha parecía que no era así.

El Sheik los interrumpió entonces, escuchando parte de la conversación se le quedó viendo a su hermano con ojos asesinos.

"Tatsuha no recuerdo haberte dicho nada sobre mi vida sexual con Shuichi. Así que deja de darle ideas raras y hacerlo imaginar cosas que no son"

"No era para molestar Eiri solo quería saber que opinaba Shuichi respecto a tu desempeño, pero veo que ahora serás aún más protector con él de lo que fuiste en el pasado"

"Ahora es mi esposo, así que es más que obvio que lo seré"

El moreno abrazó a Shuichi cariñosamente y le sonrió. El pelirosa se relajó y olvidó aquella fugaz molestia que su cuñado le había causado por un momento.

"No quería hacerte sentir mal cuñadito, no te enojes ¿si?, nada más quería enfadar un poco a mi hermano, pero veo que está más enamorado de ti de lo que pensé en un inicio"

El pelirosa se sonrojó ligeramente y se giró para concentrarse en el rubio una vez que Tatsuha se fue a bailar con Ryuichi.

"Solo para que conste Shu, nuestra primera noche juntos fue deliciosa..."

"Pero...tu querías hacerlo más...y yo...me desmayé..."

"Te había deseado por tanto tiempo que perdí el control...debo ser más paciente, sé que poco a poco irás acostumbrándote a mi ritmo"

"Yuki...¿me vas a seguir deseando?"

"Lo haré siempre..."

El pelirosa se abrazó al Sheik y bailaron pausadamente, totalmente opuestos al ritmo de la música. Era su boda después de todo y la disfrutarían a su manera.

"Por cierto Yuki...hay algo de lo quiero hablarte"

"Te escucho"

"Me gustaría mucho dar clases en la escuela de niños huérfanos. Siendo el Sheik tu sales mucho y probablemente no siempre puedas llevarme contigo...y además me gustaría ayudar un poco..."

"No es una mala idea, pero como condición tendrás que ser acompañado por los guardias que dejaré para cuidarte cuando yo no esté"

"No importa que anden detrás de mí siempre que guarden una distancia considerable al menos en la escuela. Ya no debes tener miedo de que quiera huir de ti Yuki"

"¡Desde luego que no!...aunque si quisieras irte usaría todo a mi alcance para impedirlo..."

"Lo sé Yuki...eres un controlador...pero no importa ya que yo seré igual de posesivo contigo..."

El rubio sonrió y siguieron moviéndose lentamente en el centro del salón bailando a su propio ritmo. Los brazos de Shuichi rodeaban el cuello del Sheik mientras las manos de éste rodeaban su cintura.

"Puedo preguntar que llamó tu interés para que desees dar clases"

"Al estar ahí me encantó estar rodeado por los niños, hubo uno en particular que se acercó a mí como si nada. Según me dijo Hiro le llamó la atención mi cabello...y quiero darles un poquito de alegría y enseñarles cosas...además que aportaré un poquito a tu pueblo...y de paso quiero aprender árabe"

"Shuichi...¿has considerado...la posibilidad de tener un hijo conmigo?"

El pelirosa sintió su rostro ponerse increíblemente rojo, tanto que sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. El rubio lo miró atento tratando de adivinar lo que el menor estaba pensando ya que no había dicho nada.

"No...no lo había pensado Yuki..."

"Bueno ya tendremos tiempo para hablarlo después. Por lo pronto espero que estés listo para lo que tengo planeado esta noche Shuichi"

"Eto...no...puedo esperar"

Se besaron apasionadamente para después discretamente ir a sentarse y comer algo. La fiesta transcurrió jubilosamente, todos los invitados disfrutaron deliciosos platillos y un ambiente agradable. La boda del Sheik sin duda sería un evento para recordar por mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque se había casado con un chico extranjero.

Mientras estaban conversando en privado Akmed, el hombre que había posado sus ojos en Shuichi durante la fiesta de cumpleaños del Sheik hizo su aparición acompañado por un chico de intensos ojos azules, cabello oscuro y piel morena, era bastante lindo y aparentaba alrededor de 16 años.

"Muchas felicidades por tu boda Yuki"

El rubio se puso de pie y estrechó su mano aceptando sus felicitaciones mientras el pelirosa solo permaneció a la expectativa mirando al otro joven inquisitivamente.

"Este chico es mi regalo para ti, espero que lo disfrutes"

El rostro de Shuichi se transformó en un segundo, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Yuki empezara a acumular esclavos y mucho menos amantes. Ese sujeto lo estaba incomodando verdaderamente, como se atrevía a llevar semejante regalo para el Sheik y el día de su boda.

"Es un lindo gesto de su parte pero Yuki no necesita un amante"

"Puedo hablar por mí mismo Shuichi. Akmed ¿nos das un segundo por favor?"

El hombre se alejó acompañado de aquel joven para dejarlos solos. Shuichi estaba a punto de explotar y solo estaba esperando la explicación de su ahora esposo.

"Más te vale que no estés considerando siquiera la posibilidad de quedarte con ese chico Yuki"

"Me extraña que tu abuelo no te enseñara a comportarte...es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones de otras personas"

"No te voy a dejar que tengas amantes Yuki, ¡te lo advertí desde el principio!"

"Ese no es el punto Shuichi, compórtate a la altura del esposo de un Sheik"

"Oh perdón, no me había dado cuenta que pasé de ser Shuichi Shindou a ser un accesorio del amo y señor del desierto"

Los ojos amatistas estaban furiosos y pequeñas lágrimas cubrían el rostro del pelirosa. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y su respiración se hizo más elaborada con el pasar de los segundos.

"Sabes que no es así"

"¡Entonces dame el lugar que me merezco!"

El pelirosa se dio la media vuelta y se perdió de la vista del rubio y del resto de los invitados. Él único que notó la pequeña discusión fue Tatsuha. El rubio por su parte respiró profundamente y se acercó a Akmed y al chico en cuestión.

"Acabo de casarme y ya quieres arruinar mi matrimonio Akmed. Shuichi y yo acordamos que no tomaría ningún amante y no pondré en riesgo la armonía de nuestra unión por una imprudencia tuya"

"Vaya que ese chico extranjero es posesivo Yuki, siendo el Sheik pensé que tu lo controlarías y harías tu voluntad sin importar nada"

"Alguna vez pensé de esa manera, pero ahora todo lo que importa es mi felicidad y la suya...y por eso no puedo aceptar a este chico como regalo"

"Te das cuenta que es una ofensa muy grande a mí y a mi gente"

"No seas dramático Akmed, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y no creo que busques problemas conmigo, sabes que si lo haces no me detendré hasta las últimas consecuencias"

"Está bien...creo que igual no me sentaría mal agregar un chico más a mi colección y sobre todo uno nuevo"

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrar a mi esposo"

El rubio se alejó y caminó hacía uno de los corredores buscando a Shuichi pero no había rastro de él. Continuó hasta uno de los jardines más privados, que era donde le gustaba pasar tiempo al pelirosa platicando con su amigo Hiro o leyendo. Ya no había lágrimas en el rostro del menor, solo un enorme rastro de molestia y angustia en su rostro.

"Shuichi"

"¿Qué quieres Yuki?...viniste a decirme que no te importa lo que yo piense o sienta"

El Sheik se acercó, se sentó junto al pelirosa y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas lo jaló hacia su cuerpo.

"Sabes que me importas demasiado...ya está todo arreglado, no tendremos un chico nuevo rondando el harem"

"Eto... ¿en serio?"

"Así es...no quiero volver a verte llorar nunca Shuichi...sin embargo, es importante que aprendas a controlar tus emociones frente a otras personas, recuerda que ante todo soy un Sheik"

"Trataré...pero la próxima vez si no quieres que haga un drama, niega semejante regalo desde el principio"

El Sheik sonrió y se inclinó para tomar tiernamente los labios del pelirosa con los suyos, al separarse se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la fiesta el rubio jamás soltando la mano de Shuichi.

"No tienes remedio mi niño...pero más tarde te daré una lección para que aprendas lo que te hace falta"

El pelirosa entendió el doble sentido de las palabras del rubio pero solo sonrió y continuó caminando junto a él para volver a la fiesta, estaba ansioso por estar a solas con Yuki, era una pena que no pudiera correr a todos los invitados en aquel momento.

Al entrar al salón Tatsuha se acercó a Shuichi y lo abrazó cariñosamente, ignorando completamente a su hermano.

"¿Todo bien cuñadito?"

"Ahora ya lo está...imagínate que el tipo ese que estaba con Yuki le quería dar un amante"

"Puedo suponer que por eso te fuiste de repente dejando a mi hermano con Akmed"

"Se lo advertí a Yuki desde el principio, que solo me tendría a mí para satisfacer sus deseos"

"Pero que esposo se consiguió mi hermano, jaja, seguro le vas a sacar canas verdes"

"Yo también te quiero Tatsuha"

"Sabes que me encanta que seas tu precisamente quien sea finalmente el esposo de Eiri, sé que contigo no se va a aburrir nunca y sobre todo que no lo dejarás hacer su santa voluntad. Además es obvio que te quiere...pero bueno, que dices si te llevo a probar una bebida"

"¡Pero debe ser deliciosa!"

El moreno llevó a Shuichi a un pequeño bar en medio del gran salón donde un joven árabe estaba preparando bebidas para todos los invitados.

"Prepárale a mi nuevo cuñado un suspiro del desierto"

El pelirosa vio a aquel joven mezclar un sinfín de ingredientes, cuando terminó se lo extendió amablemente, así que Shuichi solo lo tomó. Al probarlo sintió en su paladar una agradable sensación, sabía a frutas y aunque no estaba seguro de su contenido le había encantado.

"Está riquísimo Tatsuha"

"Sabía que te gustaría, además es tu boda y debes estarla disfrutando en lugar de hacer corajes con mi hermano y sus invitados"

Shuichi bebió varios tragos, su cabeza se sentía un poco ligera y comenzó a reírse por cualquier cosa que le decía el moreno, pero eso no lo detuvo se sentía sumamente feliz.

"Creo que ya deberías parar cuñadito o te quedarás dormido en plena acción"

El moreno tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que el pelirosa no estaba acostumbrado a tomar bebidas alcohólicas. El rostro del menor tenía un lindo color rosa, dándole un aire de inocencia y sensualidad, sin duda su hermano mayor se lo devoraría en la primera oportunidad..

"Déjame Tatsuha, estoy muy felizzzzz"

"Mi hermano te va a comer Shu, de eso no que meda la menor duda"

"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?"

"No...nada, jajaja...pero no sé si vas a aguantar en tu estado"

"Yuki y yo celebraremos TODA la noche...ya lo verás..."

En eso el rubio se acercó y abrazó a Shuichi por la espalda, sus cuerpos embonaban perfectamente parecía que habían sido diseñados de esa manera, instintivamente al sentir el cuerpo de Yuki el pelirosa se giró y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente.

"¿Has estado bebiendo Shu?"

"¿Porque no me habías dicho que en el desierto preparaban bebidas tan ricas?"

"Esta será tu última"

El Sheik lo apartó de Tatsuha y del joven que sin reparo estaba dándole más y más de beber al pelirosa.

"Tu no me mandas...y quiero más..."

"Mañana vas a estar sumamente arrepentido de haber bebido"

"Ya lo veremos"

El pelirosa le sonrió maliciosamente a su esposo, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó desenfrenadamente mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el del rubio. Su lengua invadió la boca de Yuki profundizando más el beso a cada segundo y escapándosele pequeños gemiditos que eran silenciados por los labios del mayor. El Sheik podía sentir la erección del menor presionada en su abdomen ya que prácticamente Shuichi estaba colgado de su cuello y frotándose en él desinhibidamente.

"Shuichi...compórtate"

"¿Acaso no deseas hacerlo conmigo? ...Yuki junior dice que si quiere"

"No quiero darle un show a todos nuestros invitados"

El rubio suspiró resignadamente, su miembro estaba semi erecto a causa del comportamiento de Shuichi pero por mucho que se moría por quitarle la ropa a su esposo, era el lugar más inadecuado para hacerlo y menos delante de todos los presentes.

"¡Aguafiestas!"

"Tu castigo será aguantarte hasta que termine la fiesta...pero una vez que estemos solos en nuestra habitación verás lo que te espera..."

El rubio murmuró de una manera tan sensual en su oído que Shuichi tuvo que refugiar su cabeza en el pecho del Sheik para apagar el gemido que abandonó sus labios.

"Me gusta como suena eso y espero que lo cumplas Yuki"

"Y yo que pensaba que ibas a asustarte, no a insinuarte más..."

Aunque el rubio se había molestado un poco al principio, ahora estaba gozando la actitud de Shuichi. El alcohol lo había hecho más desinhibido y para su noche de bodas eso sería increíblemente beneficioso.

Una vez que la fiesta terminó el Sheik comenzó a despedir a todos los invitados importantes, al cumplir aquella tarea podría poner toda su atención en lo que realmente deseaba. Por fin podría estar a solas con el pelirosa y hacerle el amor hasta saciarse. Desde su accidentado encuentro hacía unas horas había estado ansioso que la fiesta terminara, solo esperaba que Shuichi no se quedara dormido en pleno romance.

"Yukiiiiii"

El menor se colgó del rubio y pegando sus cuerpos brincó para rodear su cintura con sus esbeltas piernas.

"Veo que sigues igual de energético que hace rato"

"Ahora ya no tienes pretextoooo...vamos a nuestra habitación Yuki..."

El rubio caminó con el pelirosa en brazos por todo el pasillo, mientras tanto éste aprovechó para besar el cuello de Yuki sin parar, sus suaves labios rosas recorriendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance provocándolo todo el tiempo, a la vez que las manos del menor acariciaban la base de su nuca.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el pelirosa se bajó de los brazos de su esposo inmediatamente, el Sheik abrió la puerta, pero apenas entraron Shuichi lo atacó, besándolo apasionadamente y empujándolo contra la puerta.

"¿No deberíamos ir a la cama?"

"¡No!...quiero hacerlo...aquí..."

En unos segundos el pelirosa se había despojado de toda su ropa ante un muy sorprendido Sheik, parecía que no solo el alcohol lo hacía desinhibido sino más hábil con las manos, era un efecto bastante curioso y anormal.

"Yuki ¿por qué estás vestido?"

"Me has dejado sorprendido"

El rubio le sonrió sensualmente y en tiempo record estaba desnudo frente a Shuichi, provocando que el menor suspirara con anticipación. Yuki lo tomó del brazo y acercándolo a él unió sus labios en un beso ansioso y húmedo, luego su lengua recorrió exteriormente los labios del pelirosa y lo mordió ligeramente, haciendo que pequeños gemidos escaparan de esa deliciosa boca que solo le pertenecía al Sheik.

"Házmelo...ahhh...Yuki"

"Necesito el tarro del buró primero"

"No..."

"Shuichi sé que te sientes ansioso pero solo lo hemos hecho una vez y no quiero lastimarte"

"Mmm tengo una idea"

El pelirosa se soltó de los brazos del rubio y se hincó frente a él, sus labios se saborearon ante la imagen que tenía al frente, el miembro del Sheik se veía muy apetecible, estaba totalmente erecto con un atractivo color rosa rogando atención y pequeñas gotas transparentes adornando la punta.

Sin previo aviso recorrió su lengua por toda su longitud, procurando humedecerlo con su saliva lo más posible, el rubio suspiraba agitadamente al ser objeto de aquel placentero tratamiento. Shuichi entonces tomó la punta de aquel miembro en sus labios, provocando que las manos de Yuki sujetaran su cabeza con fuerza y comenzara a penetrar su boca, llevando su miembro más adentro de aquella embriagante calidez.

"Ahhh...Shu..."

"mf...Yu...ki"

Por mucho que le encantaba la idea al rubio de terminar en la boca de Shuichi, prefería hacerlo dentro de su cuerpo así que sus manos se relajaron y le permitió al pelirosa sacar su miembro de sus labios.

"Así está mejor Yuki...ahora cárgame"

Shuichi volvió a estar en brazos del Sheik en unos segundos, sus miembros rozándose mientras sus labios se encontraban apasionadamente en un beso largo y sensual.

"Voy a dejarte beber más seguido mi niño si te vas a poner así"

El pelirosa estaba ansioso por ser uno con el rubio así que tomó su miembro y lo guió hacia su entrada.

"Yuki...ahhh...poséeme"

El Sheik no dudo ni un segundo, su cadera se movió en un ritmo lento pero preciso haciendo que la punta de su pene entrara en el cuerpo del menor.

"Aw...espera...duele"

"Mmm no se si pueda esperar mucho Shu...primero me provocas a hacerlo así y ahora quieres que me detenga"

"Solo...ah...será un segundo..."

El rubio sujetó las nalgas del pelirosa y se mantuvo quieto, necesitaba distraerlo y hacerlo sentir placer antes de seguir. Sus labios se deslizaron al cuello del menor, saboreando aquella suave piel, mordiendo ligeramente para después besar y acariciar con su nariz.

"Eres mío Shuichi"

El pelirosa decidió moverse y meter el miembro de Yuki por completo, al hacerlo gritó de placer al sentir su próstata ser estimulada violentamente, así que se aferró con gran fuerza a los hombros de Yuki dejando sus dedos marcados.

"Ahhh si...soy tuyo...ahhh"

"Ahhh...Shu...estás calientito y...mm... apretadito"

Al ver la reacción de Shuichi el rubio sujetó sus nalgas con fuerza y comenzó a penetrarlo con movimientos fuertes y precisos, encargándose se rozar su próstata en cada movimiento para mantener a Shuichi al borde de la locura.

Yuki disfrutaba demasiado el cuerpo del menor, sin la usual preparación Shuichi estaba más estrecho y la posición en la que estaban haciendo el amor era totalmente increíble y estimulante. Su miembro estaba envuelto en esa adictiva calidez que solo el pelirosa podía darle al estar conectados íntimamente.

El miembro del Shuichi estaba verdaderamente húmedo, y aunque no podía estimularse directamente buscaba el contacto con el abdomen del rubio. Yuki entendió lo que Shuichi trataba de hacer así que lo pegó aun más a su cuerpo.

"Frótalo contra mí Shu...ahh..."

"Ahhh...si Yuki...quiero...más..."

El rubio entonces empezó a penetrarlo más violentamente, metiendo su sexo hasta el fondo para después casi sacarlo del cuerpo del pelirosa y volver hasta el fondo una y otra vez. Los ojos amatistas estaban cerrados, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos del menor, los suspiros del Sheik, y el roce de cuerpos desnudos haciendo el amor ferozmente.

"Ya no...ahhh...Yuki...ahhhhhh"

Shuichi sintió su orgasmo primero, su espalda arqueándose de placer mientras su entrada se contraía con fuerza sujetando aún más el miembro dentro de su cuerpo que no había dejado de moverse un segundo. Su semen cubrió el abdomen del rubio y el suyo.

"Shuichi...mmm...ahhhhhh..."

Al sentir la calidez del pelirosa sujetarlo con más fuerza el rubio alcanzó su clímax, abrazándose de aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos y moviendo sus caderas arrítmicamente hasta que los espasmos pasaron. Yuki sacó su miembro del menor que parecía estar muy lejos de ahí y lo besó en los labios.

"Shu, ¿estás bien?"

"Yuki...fue increíble"

El rubio se digirió a la cama depositando al pelirosa en ella, su cuerpo lucía hermoso y se moría por poseerlo de nuevo, su semen brillaba en aquel perfecto y pálido abdomen. Sus labios se deslizaron al pecho del menor, limpiando por completo el rastro de sus actividades previas. Al terminar notó la nueva erección de Shuichi, era excelente que el pelirosa se excitara tan pronto después de un orgasmo, sin duda el Sheik no tenía el menor problema de tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Esta vez te voy a cumplir Yuki"

El rubio se separó por un momento para dirigirse a la mesita de noche, tomó un tarro especial y cubrió sus dedos con aquella misteriosa sustancia. El pelirosa estaba boca arriba, su hermoso miembro erecto resaltando entre sus piernas y su respiración agitada.

Yuki descansó entre sus piernas y besó su cuello sensualmente mientras sus dedos masajeaban sus tetillas una a una aplicando aquella sustancia. El pelirosa podía sentir su cuerpo calentándose, sus tetillas estaban totalmente erectas y pequeños gemidos abandonaban sus labios.

"Que vista más grata me has dado Shuichi"

"¿Qué me hiciste?"

"Aún nada hermosura, espera a ver lo que te haré sentir justo aquí"

El rubio acariciaba externamente la entrada del pelirosa cubriéndola con aquella sustancia igual que como lo había hecho con sus tetillas. Shuichi sintió su miembro estremecerse al tiempo que su entrada se contraía. El Sheik aun no había introducido ninguno de sus dedos, solo estaba provocándolo exteriormente rozando la piel cerca de su entrada para después jugar un poco con su gemelos.

"Me siento...ahhh..."

"Lo sé mi niño pero descuida que voy a hacerte gozar"

El pelirosa sintió dos de los dedos del rubio penetrarlo rápidamente, la fricción era sumamente agradable y en varias ocasiones tocaban su próstata provocando que el menor se retorciera de placer. Con sus brazos jaló al Sheik y lo pegó a su pecho.

"Yuki...ahhh...hazme el amor...ya..."

"Insaciable"

Shuichi podía ver la sensual sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rubio, sabía que tendría que usar todas sus armas disponibles para obtener lo que quería rápidamente. Empujó al Sheik para alejarlo de su cuerpo, cuando vio que éste se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba entonces procedió con su plan.

Sus esbeltas piernas se abrieron completamente, dándole al rubio una vista gloriosa de su miembro erecto y su entrada rogando ser penetrada. Una de sus manos sujetó su sexo acariciándose muy lentamente mientras la otra se dirigía a su entrada rozándola tentativamente.

"¿Acaso no te mueres por estar dentro de mí Yuki? Te aseguro que sentirás como mi entrada te lleva cada vez más adentro y podrás gozar la calidez de mi ser que solo te pertenece a ti"

Yuki estaba listo para penetrar al pelirosa pero aquel despliegue sexual lo tenía hechizado.

"No tenía idea que disfrutarías tanto el sexo conmigo Shuichi"

"Ah...desde que me poseíste la primera vez he querido más y más de ti...quiero que tu ser me pertenezca, deseo tu cuerpo...creo que...jamás me conformaré"

El rubio tomó un poco de aquella misteriosa sustancia y la aplicó a su miembro en movimientos rápidos. Se posicionó sobre el pelirosa y en una sola estocada lo penetró, deslizando su enorme miembro dentro por completo y disfrutando del cuerpo de su amante.

"Ahhh...Shu...eres riquísimo"

"Házmelo duro...ahh"

El Sheik no dudó ni un segundo, a pesar que él quería darle a su niño una noche romántica esa tendría que esperar porque se deseaban demasiado y sus cuerpos no pararían hasta estar satisfechos. Sus manos sujetaron las caderas del pelirosa y lo penetró una y otra vez con fuerza generando un agradable vaivén mientras las piernas del menor se enredaban en su cintura. Las manos de Shuichi se sujetaban de su cabello y sus labios rozaban el cuello del rubio provocándole escalofríos.

"Ahhhh...eres increíble..."

"Yu...ki...ahhh"

Las estocadas del rubio se hicieron más frenéticas, la extraña sustancia que había usado en ambos los había excitado sobremanera y estaban muy cerca de terminar. El pelirosa se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del rubio y lo besó intensamente mientras este no dejaba de penetrarlo.

"Yuki...ahhh...vente...conmigo..."

"Mmm...Shu...ahhh...aguanta un poco más"

Era demasiada estimulación para el pelirosa ser penetrado por el rubio mientras su cuerpo se encendía cada segundo debido a la sustancia que había usado el Sheik en ambos.

"Yuki...juntos...ahhhh"

"Ahhhh...si..."

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Shuichi ensuciando su abdomen y el del rubio por segunda ocasión, a la vez que el rubio llenaba su interior con su esencia. El Sheik descansó sobre el cuerpo del menor, se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que el pelirosa acarició su cabello para apartarlo de sus ojos.

"Yuki...esa cosa se sintió genial...digo a parte de tu miembro claro"

"Debes agradecerle a Tatsuha por el detalle"

El rubio se giró y se recostó junto a su nuevo esposo, sonriéndole sensualmente para después inclinarse y tomar sus labios en un beso sumamente sensual.

"Mmm Yuki...me encantan tus besos...que dices si estrenamos la bañera..."

"No es para nada una mala idea...vamos"

Se pusieron de pie y el pelirosa recorrió el cuerpo del rubio morbosamente.

_/Pensar que el miembro de Yuki ha estado dentro de mis 2 veces y quiero más/_

El Sheik estaba aprendiendo a conocer las reacciones de su niño, lo jaló del brazo y lo empujó hacia el baño.

"Mueve ese lindo trasero Shuichi"

El menor provocativamente se dio la vuelta y restregó su trasero desnudo en el miembro semierecto de su esposo.

"Así es como quieres que lo haga Yuki"

_/Sigue así y mañana no podrás ponerte en pie mi niño insaciable/_

"No está nada mal Shu, pero creo que aun quiero ver que más puedes hacer"

"Lo tomaré como un desafío"

El pelirosa se fue corriendo al baño, entró primero tomando unas velas de uno de los estantes y las colocó estratégicamente cerca de la tina. Quería volver loco al rubio aquella noche, así que tendría que hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos e incluso las cosas en las que no tenía experiencia...pero seguro algo se le ocurriría en el momento.

El rubio entró en el jacuzzi descansando su cuello en la orilla y dejando que las burbujas acariciaran su cuerpo. Sus ojos sin embargo no se habían apartado ni un solo centímetro del cuerpo de su ahora esposo, quien andaba desnudo por toda la habitación buscando alguno.

"No tengo la menor queja de ver tu cuerpo desnudo, pero prefiero que estés metido aquí conmigo"

"No seas ansioso Yuki, solo estoy buscando una esponja para bañarnos"

Una vez que el pelirosa encontró lo que buscaba se metió al jacuzzi sentándose en las piernas del rubio, inmediatamente este rodeó aquella esbelta cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

"Mm...esto está mucho mejor"

"Ahora déjame bañarte Yuki"

Shuichi comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio con la esponja, recorrió primero sus brazos luego lentamente deslizó la esponja para acariciar su pecho en movimientos lentos y agradables. El Sheik tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro y su respiración era tranquila. El pelirosa se pegó más al pecho de Yuki, ocasionando que sus miembros se rozaran.

"Y yo que pensé que ibas a portarte bien por más tiempo Shuichi"

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga?"

El rubio había notado desde hacía tiempo el cambio de actitud del pelirosa, sabía que en poco tiempo la conexión entre ambos sería sublime. Le gustaba el lado sexy y coqueto del menor y quería ver hasta donde llegaría esa noche para complacerlo.

Las manos de Shuichi recorrieron la espalda de Yuki con la esponja, deleitándose en aquella maravillosa amplitud.

"Yuki...me gustas muchísimo..."

"Creo que me doy cuenta"

El Sheik apretó las nalgas del pelirosa y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, podía sentir el miembro del menor comenzando a endurecerse ante el contacto con el suyo.

Shuichi dejó a un lado la esponja y enjuagó al rubio rápidamente para poner acariciar su cuerpo a complacencia, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y se inclinó depositando suaves besos en su cuello a la vez que Yuki acariciaba su espalda lentamente.

"Veo que deseas excitarme Shuichi"

"No es tan complicado hacerlo, puedo sentir a Yuki junior poniéndose más duro a cada segundo"

El rubio tomó los labios del pelirosa entre los suyos y lo besó sensualmente por algunos minutos. Sus lenguas jugaron provocativamente fuera de sus bocas para después volver a unir sus labios de una manera más apasionada. Shuichi estaba frotando su miembro contra el de su ahora esposo con más fuerza, haciendo que pequeños gemiditos abandonaran sus labios rosas.

La respiración de ambos se elevó rápidamente, solo deseaban unir sus cuerpos y disfrutar del maravilloso placer de aquella unión íntima.

"Ahh...Yuki...te amo...te amo..."

"Lo sé Shu...y eres correspondido completamente"

El pelirosa aun era inexperto en el sexo y le costaba trabajo mantener la concentración en lo que decía el rubio, en contraste con lo que su cuerpo le provocaba.

"Voy a poseerte muy lentamente...quiero que te tomes tu tiempo de sentir mi miembro embistiéndote cada vez"

"Si...hazlo Yuki..."

"Sube tu cadera"

El menor lo hizo sin pensarlo, sus manos se sujetaron en los hombros del Sheik y sintió como el rubio lo bajaba sobre su miembro. En inicio solo introdujo la cabeza de su pene, dándole tiempo al pelirosa de que se ajustara a la invasión.

"Ahhh...Yuki..."

"Lo haremos despacio"

El rubio estaba maravillado con el rostro del pelirosa, se notaba a simple vista que estaba sumamente excitado...y siendo el hombre que era el rubio, lo provocaría por un buen rato para después darle placer. Sus fuertes manos sujetaban las nalgas de Shuichi para evitar que el mismo introdujera su enorme miembro en su cuerpo.

"Yuki...vamos...hazlo"

"Shhh...tranquilo..."

El pelirosa tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo besó de una manera que dejó al rubio sin aliento. Todas las inhibiciones del más joven habían quedado a un lado hacía bastante rato. Yuki decidió darle gusto y de una manera muy lenta fue introduciendo su miembro hasta que estaba totalmente adentro de aquella deliciosa calidez.

"Mmm...Yuki...así me gusta..."

"Ahhh...estás delicioso Shuichi"

"Entonces hazme el amor Yuki...ahhh... es todo lo que deseo"

"Quiero disfrutarte Shu...mmm... así que lo haremos de esta manera"

"Eto...pero...ahhh...yo quiero..."

"Te daré gusto más tarde"

El pelirosa le sonrió coquetamente y mordió el labio inferior del Sheik, tenía que provocarlo si quería que el rubio perdiera el control. Yuki sujetaba las caderas del menor con fuerza evitando a toda costa que éste marcara el ritmo. Después de unos minutos comenzó a moverse, penetrando aquel delicioso cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a él.

"Ahhhhh...Yu...ki"

"Shu...ichi...ahhh...me quedas perfecto"

"Y tu...a...ah...mí"

El rubio se inclinó para tomar una de las tetillas del pelirosa entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza, provocando que el cuerpo de Shuichi se arqueara deliciosamente y que sus jadeos se incrementaran. Sus piernas que estaban aferradas a cada lado de la cadera de Yuki se abrieron un poco más para hacer que el miembro del rubio llegara más adentro, su miembro mientras tanto estaba descansado en su abdomen rogando por un poco de atención.

"Yuki...ahhh... ¿tócame si?"

"Hazlo tu mismo Shuichi"

El rubio no tenía la menor intención de soltar las caderas del menor, haría lo que deseaba con aquel cuerpo esbelto y masculino.

"Ahhh...eres malo..."

Yuki se detuvo en el mismo instante y sacó su miembro del cuerpo del menor. El pelirosa suspiró ante el repentino vacío y sus hermosos ojos amatistas se abrieron por completo.

_/ ¿Acaso Yuki se ha enojado?/_

"No te preocupes mi niño lindo no voy a detenerme, solo voy a darte lo que me pediste"

Shuichi no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando el rubio, pero cuando vio una hermosa sonrisa en ese rostro tan atractivo se relajó.

"No te entiendo"

"Ponte de pie"

El menor lo hizo sin saber lo que su esposo planeaba, Yuki descansó en sus rodillas y se acercó hasta que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del miembro de Shuichi.

"Que linda vista tengo por acá Shu"

"Si te gusta...tócalo Yuki"

El Sheik sonrió maliciosamente, uno de sus dedos recorrió aquel tentador miembro erecto como si tratara de memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sintió el cuerpo del pelirosa temblar parte de impaciencia y parte de placer. Su dedo siguió bajando hasta que llegó a sus gemelos deslizándose entre ellos.

"Waa...que haces...Yuki"

"Se siente bien ¿no es así?"

La respiración del rubio podía sentirse muy cerca de aquel lugar entre sus piernas que en verdad el pelirosa quería que Yuki tocara con sus labios. Shuichi estaba el límite de su paciencia así que sujetó el cabello del rubio y guió su miembro a aquella apetecible boca. El Sheik solo lo miró divertido pero no hizo nada por tomar aquella enorme tentación entre sus labios.

"Onegai Yuki..."

El rubio decidió compadecerse del pelirosa y metió su miembro en su boca por completo, haciendo que Shuichi se aferrara con fuerza a su cabello y que sus caderas se movieran desesperadamente.

"Ahhhhhhhh...siiiiii...Yuki"

El menor cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, solo podía escuchar el obsceno sonido de los labios del Sheik succionándolo y dándole un enorme placer, mientras su lengua jugaba con cualquier parte de su miembro que alcanzara a tocar.

Cuando el pelirosa estaba cerca de su orgasmo el rubio lo sacó de sus labios y se alejó para volver a acostarse en la tina y esperar a que Shuichi procesara lo que estaba pasando.

"Yukiiiiiiiii"

"Si tanto deseas terminar ven y siéntate sobre mí"

El pelirosa no dudó ni un segundo, se sentó sobre el Sheik y con su ayuda guió su miembro a su pequeña entrada. Se deslizó sobre él introduciéndolo por completo bruscamente y haciendo que rozara su próstata en el proceso.

"Woaaaa...ahhh..."

"Ahhh...Shu...mueve tu trasero"

"Por eso me torturaste...ahhh...querías que te montara de nuevo...ahhhh"

"Lo haces hábilmente...mmm...quien no querría...ah"

"Me gustó lento también Yuki...se siente lo enorme...ahhhh...que eres..."

El rubio decidió terminar su conversación y sincronizó el movimiento de sus caderas con Shuichi para poder penetrarlo profundamente y rozar aquel botoncito dentro de él que lo volvía loco.

"Yuki...ya...ahhhh..."

"Ahhhh... Shuichi..."

"Yuki...ahhhh...juntos"

Se besaron ruidosamente uniendo sus lenguas y frotando sus cuerpos desnudos una y otra vez, poniéndose rígidos al sentir aquel indiscutible placer. Shuichi sintió el caliente líquido del rubio llenarlo por completo, mientras su propia esencia ensuciaba el abdomen de ambos. Se movieron arrítmicamente un par de segundos más hasta que el cuerpo del pelirosa se recargó completamente en el del Sheik.

"Yuki"

"Al menos sigues consciente"

"Estoy listo para hacerlo toda la noche"

"Si tu lo dices..."

El rubio retiró su miembro del cuerpo de Shuichi y salieron del jacuzzi para tomar un baño rápido y volver a la habitación. Mientras lo hacían el Sheik notó las marcas de sus manos en las nalgas y la cadera del menor.

"Sin duda que tu piel es bastante sensible Shuichi"

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Mírate en el espejo"

El pelirosa salió momentáneamente de la regadera y se observó en espejo, eran muy notorias las marcas de las manos del rubio en su cuerpo.

"Waaaaaa Yuki"

"Al menos están en lugares que puedes cubrir con la ropa"

"P...pero...tu las verás..."

"Si crees que eso me va a detener a hacerte el amor estás equivocado"

El pelirosa se sonrojó y regresó al lado del Sheik en la regadera, lo abrazó tiernamente y poniéndose de puntitas lo besó en los labios.

"No me duelen, así que quita era cara de preocupación Yuki"

Volvieron a la habitación y el pelirosa se recostó primero, observando al rubio sacar algo de su mesa de noche para después sentarse junto al menor, abrió un tarro y aplicó un poco de aceite floral en sus manos.

"Esto te ayudará a quitar las marcas Shu"

"Mmm eso se siente bien"

El pelirosa se relajó por completo en la cama, sintiendo como las manos del Sheik acariciaban su cadera y su trasero con aquella agradable sustancia. El Sheik aprovechó para masajear todo el cuerpo del menor, notando como su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

_/Tendremos que continuar la luna de miel hasta mañana mi hermoso niño/_

Durante la noche Yuki se había dado la vuelta en la cama, el pelirosa había seguido el calor de su cuerpo, posándose a la espalda del rubio mientras sus pequeñas manos se sujetaban del pecho de su ahora esposo.

Durmieron tranquilamente, gozando aquella intimidad que solo les pertenecía a ellos y ansiosos de vivir plenamente el amor que inició en el desierto.

EL FIN

Notas finales del capítulo:

Waaaaaaaaa que les ha parecido? :D

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios! PLIZZZZZZZZZZZ y me harán muy muy muy feliz...


End file.
